Gangster
by SuperSabrichitason
Summary: —Ese hombre es peligroso, Mabel. Te recomiendo no acercarte a él, no trae mas que problemas— Ella volteó a ver por última vez al rubio quien, estaba sonriendole con calma y despidiendose con la mano. "Mabel Pines...tengo que hacerte mía" -Tybay AU-
1. Chapter 1: Presentación

Los Pines eran dueños de una taberna a la que llamaban "La Taberna del Misterio". Mabel Pines y su hermano gemelo Mason o Dipper, como lo llamaban, se encargaban del entretenimiento, ella cantaba y bailaba mientras que él tocaba el piano. Algunas que otras veces ella se encargaba de ser mesera. Tambien estaban Soos Ramirez, un boxeador retirado, y Wendy Corduroy, una marimacho a la que habían echado de su hogar. Eran los "guardaespaldas" de la taberna. Si algún cliente pasado de copas comenzaba a hacer un lío o se trataba algo con Mabel, ahí estaban ellos para encargarse. Ellos tambien tenían trabajos secundarios, el de reparar las cosas y el de encargada de la barra de tragos.

El jefe era Stanley Pines, el tío de los gemelos. Él se encargaba de administrar la taberna y el dinero que obtenían, y por obtener era emborrachar a los clientes hasta el punto en que no se den cuenta cuando le sacaban las billeteras de los bolsillos. Tenía a su hermano gemelo Stanford como segundo al mando, pero él prefería encerrarse a leer libros sobrenaturales, pocas veces se lo veía.

—¡Niños, ya es hora!—Gritó Stan.

Los gemelos tomaron sus posiciones en el escenario. Dipper comenzó a tocar el piano seguido por el canto de su hermana. Ella bajó del escenario cantando y se acercó de forma coqueta a la muchedumbre de hombres en las mesas. Se acercaba al más ebrio, lo seducía con la mirada y una caricia de aqui para allá, muy discretamente le sacaba la billetera y se la pasaba a su tío que cada vez que hacía eso se ponía detrás de ella. La gente que notaba eso, o optaba por restarle atención o simplemente estaban muy ebrios para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Cuando terminaba el acto siempre gritaban por más y los gemelos complacían sus peticiones.

—¡Wow, que noche!— Dijo Mabel sentándose en la barra de tragos frente a Wendy, quien estaba limpiando un vaso —Me vendría bien algo de beber.

—Mabel, te quiero, pero sabes que aún eres menor de edad. Además tu tío me despediría si te doy alcohol— dijo Wendy.

Ella bufó —Pffshh el no tiene por que saberlo— hizo un gesto con la mano —Además si la policía no está cerca; ¡todo es legal! Ya sabes...el lema del tío Stan.

—Hazle caso, Mabel. Ya sabes que al tío no le gusta que bebamos de la mercancía sin su permiso— habló su hermano, como siempre, muy serio.

—Ughhh está bien...Wendy ¿Me darías un poco de agua por favor?

La pelirroja llenó un vaso con agua del grifo y se lo dió a la castaña quien, se lo bebió todo de un trago.

Dipper aprovechó para hablarle —Deberías cantar sólamente en el escenario y no bajar a toquetear a los clientes—

—Hey ¿Qué quieres que haga? Así es como le consigo dinero a los tíos...y de paso algún potencial lindo futuro esposo— dijo lo último en un susurro inaudible.

—No me gusta como te miran— aclaró el joven.

—Pues aguántate— le respondió su hermana.

Él quedó mirandole en silencio hasta que Stan apareció, aclarándose la garganta para llamar su atención.

—Necesito que uno de ustedes vaya con Soos a conseguir mas mercancía— dijo señalando con su pulgar hacia la salida.

—¡Yo lo haré!— Dijo rápidamente Mabel.

—Muy bien. Él está esperando afuera

Ella se levantó de su asiento y camino alegremente hacia la salida, cacheteando alguna mano traviesa de algún cliente que se atreviera a tocarla. Cuando por fin salió, Dipper se dirigió a su tío.

—¿Estará bien con esa ropa a estas horas de la noche?— Preguntó inseguro.

—Tranquilo— respondió su tío haciendo un gesto con las manos —Mientras Soos esté con ella, nada le pasará.

Ellos no habian notado que un hombre se levanto y salió unos momentos después de que la castaña lo hiciera.

* * *

Mabel y Soos caminaron hasta lo que parecía un club nocturno.

—Mabel...preferiría que no entres a este lugar. No sabes lo que puede pasar— dijo Soos algo nervioso.

—¡Tú tranquilo, Soos! Me quedaré aquí afuera— respondió sonriente la castaña.

—¿Estarás bien tú — Preguntó angustiado —Tu tío me cortará la cabeza si te pasa algo.

—Estaré bien— le dió una sonrisa reconfortante —Tú solo entra ahí y consigue lo que Stan quiere.

Él asintió con la cabeza y entró al club. La castaña se quedó parada en la entrada, cantuterreando una melodía cuando sintió algo suave por su pierna. Bajó la mirada y vió que era un gato negro de ojos amarillos.

—Aww es solo un gatito.

Se agachó para poder mimarlo pero el gato salió corriendo.

—¡Hey, espera!

Lo siguió hasta un callejón sin salida y el gato saltó por la muralla.

—Oh, genial— se dijo a sí misma quedandose mirando por donde saltó, sin darse cuenta del sonido de pisadas detrás de ella.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?— dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Ella volteó lentamente y se encontró con tres muchachos que se veían mas o menos de diecisiete. Uno de ellos tenía un palo en la mano.

—¿Acaso no te enseñaron a no vagar por las calles a esta hora tú sola?— Dijo el que parecía ser el jefe de los tres. Estaba sonriendo maliciosamente. Era una sonrisa que expresaba diversión para él y peligro para ella.

—Para tú información, chico, no estoy sola; estoy con un amigo.

—Pues yo no veo ninguna otra persona por ningún lado. Mark, Clayton ¿Ustedes ven a alguien por aquí?

—Para nada, jefe— dijo el que se llamaba Mark.

—Ninguna sola alma, además de esta preciosura que tenemos enfrente, James— dijo Clayton.

El jefe, que al parecer se llamaba James, se rió y sacó una navaja de su bolsillo, acercándose a Mabel —¿Lo ves, niña? Estás sola.

La castaña retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared. La tenían acorralada y no había nadie que pueda ayudarla. Jamás debió seguir al gato, su actitud infantil la volvió a meter en problemas.

—¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

Todos voltearon a ver quien era el dueño de la voz. Los tres muchachos se sorprendieron y lucían asustados.

—Bill...— susurró James.

El hombre del traje amarillo y sombrero se acercó a ellos.

—¿Y bien, no van a contestar?—

Los tres intercambiaron miradas mientras Mabel veía todo con una expresión de confusión ¿Por qué temerle a un hombre bien vestido?

—Nosotros...solo queriamos un poco de diversión— respondió Clayton.

El hombre rió —¿Diversión? Dime niña ¿Te estas divertiendo?— Se dirigió a la castaña quien negó rápidamente la cabeza. Los fulminó con la mirada y ellos agacharon la cabeza.

—Vuelvan por donde vinieron— ordenó.

Los tres salieron corriendo dejandolos solos.

El hombre se acercó a ella con las manos en los bolsillos —¿Está bien? Nunca ha estado fuera de casa de noche ¿no es así?

Ella negó con la cabeza —Gracias por salvarme.

—Ni lo mencione.

La castaña lo observó un poco: tenía el cabello rubio, aunque su sombrero lo ocultaba, y los ojos miel, pero eran tan claros que parecian amarillos.

La escoltó fuera del callejón donde lo esperaba un auto.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?— Preguntó de repente, muy cortés.

—Mabel Pines. Y ¿el suyo?

—Mi nombre no importa. Bien, Señorita _Pines_ , ¿Quiere que la lleve a su casa?— dijo abriendo la puerta del auto.

—Yo...

—¡Mabel, ahí estás!— Dijo una voz.

Ella volteó y vió a Soos venir corriendo hacia ellos —¡Soos!

—¡Oh, que alivio que estés bien! Creí por un momento que te había pasado algo. Soos reconoció al hombre parado al lado de ella y su expresión cambió a una de temor.

—Debes cuidarla mejor. Tienes suerte de que yo estaba ahí para protegerla— dijo mirandolo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Gracias, señor, no volverá a pasar, adios— dijo rápidamente Soos, agarrando del brazo a Mabel y llevandosela con él.

—Soos ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué actúas así con él?— Dijo la castaña, molesta.

—Ese hombre es peligroso, Mabel. Te recomiendo no acercarte a él, no trae mas que problemas—

Ella volteó a ver por última vez al rubio quien, estaba sonriendole con calma y despidiendose con la mano.

" _Mabel Pines...tengo que hacerte mía"_


	2. Chapter 2: Enamorado Desconocido

Mabel y Soos volvieron a la taberna para encontrarsela medio vacía. Al parecer se habían tardado más de lo debido. Lo bueno es que la mercancía es para la siguiente noche. Stan los regañó por llegar tarde y le ordenó a Mabel subir a su habitación mientras que mandaba a Soos a limpiar las mesas. Cuando subió vio a su hermano acostado en su cama leyendo el diario que había escrito su tío Stanford.

—¿Que no lo habías leído todo?— Preguntó.

—Este es diferente, Mabel. El diario que leí es el 1. Este es el 2. Tiene más cosas.

Ella emitió un sonido de comprensión y comenzó a prepararse para dormir, quitándose su joyería y accesorios.

El castaño cerró el diario —Dime ¿Por qué llegaron tarde?— Dijo de repente.

Ella pensó un poco antes de responder —No nos querían dar la mercancía— mintió.

—Pero si el tío ya había pagado por ellas— dijo confundido.

—Pues, eso fue lo que me dijo Soos. Yo no entré con él— no dijo del todo la verdad.

Se sentó en su propia cama. Dipper no dijo nada más y se volteó en la cama.

—Buenas noches, Mabel— murmuró.

Ella sopló y apagó la vela que usaban para iluminar la habitación.

—Buenas noches, Dipper.

La castaña se quedó pensando. Si ellos siempre se cuentan todo, entonces ¿Por qué le ocultó lo del callejón? Ellos eran muy unidos. Más aún cuando ocurrio la muerte de sus padres por culpa de unos mafiosos. Esa era la razón por la cual vivían con sus tíos.

Soos le había dicho que el hombre que la ayudó era peligroso y fin del tema. Los tres muchachos le temían, le llamaron por un nombre ¿Era Bill? Ella no lo tenía muy en claro. Pero si era un hombre malo ¿Por qué salvarla? Él sin duda no aprovechó la situación a su favor para abusar de ella, al contrario, fue todo un caballero, lleno de cortesía y respeto. Hasta ofreció llevarla a casa. Era muy apuesto ¿volvería a verlo otra vez? Esas eran las dudas que tenía la chica en su cabeza, hasta quedarse dormida.

La noche siguiente los gemelos se estaban preparando para su acto. Stan fue a junto con ellos.

—Mabel, cuando termines quiero que vayas a atender las mesas. ¡Hoy estamos llenos!— Exclamó eso último con una pizca de alegría por el dinero que iban a obtener. —Haz lo tuyo y seremos muy bien recompensados.

—Si tío Stan— dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

—Y Dipper— se dirigió al castaño —Tú vas a cantar en vez de Mabel cuando ella se vaya de mesera— finalizó.

—¿Qué?— Dijo incrédulo —Tío Stan, sabes muy bien que yo no sé cantar. Van a abuchearme— dijo con tono inseguro.

—Esfuerzate, chico. Todo se gana con esfuerzo...y el ingenio— dijo por lo bajo, mientras que se marchaba.

Dipper dejó salir un audible suspiro y Mabel se acercó a él y le palmeó la espalda —Anímate, hermano, tienes mi apoyo de que todo saldrá bien— dijo sonriendole.

Eso le dió un poco de seguridad a Dipper. Subieron al escenario y Mabel comenzó a cantar, seguida por su hermano con el piano. Mientras veía al público desde ahí arriba pudo distinguir a una figura familiar en el fondo. Eso la hizo sonreir para sí misma y bajo del escenario. Le sacó a algunos hombres sus billeteras antes de llegar a él. Estaba sentado, con los codos sobre la mesa, mirándola con una mirada risueña y una sonrisa seductora. Ella se acercó a él mientras que seguía cantando para luego acariciar su rostro. Él sonrió aún más y, voluntariamente, le entregó un billete. Con eso terminó la canción y ella no podía dejar de ver sus ojos, eran hipnotisantes. Volvió en sí cuando escuchó los aplausos y silbidos del público, agarró el billete, murmuró un "Gracias" y se largó de ahí.

—Mabel, ¡Estuviste magnífica!— Dijo su tío abrazándola —Conseguimos más de 100$ ahí— sacó una mano de billetes de su bolsillo.

—Gracias, tío Stan— respondió con una sonrisa.

—Bueno. Ve a prepararte para servir tragos. Esta es tu noche— dijo guiñandole un ojo y alejandose a atender a más clientes.

Estuvo llevando tragos de aquí para allá por diez minutos. Cuando iba de regreso a la barra de tragos, sintió una mano en su cintura. Se preparó para golpear al atrevido hasta que notó que era el rubio.

—Oh, eres tú— dijo con una sonrisa.

—Soy yo— dijo con un tono burlón.

Ella dejó salir una risita —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería verla, señorita Pines.

Ella rió y le dió un leve golpe en el hombro —Basta. Solo dime Mabel— dijo sonriendo y pestañeando coquetamente.

El rubio rio —Mabel. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme en la mesa?

—Um...— miró insegura a su alrededor —Debo trabajar.

—Vamos. Te invito una bebida— dijo extendiendo un brazo.

—Mi tío dice que no puedo tomar.

—Entonces será agua— dijo sonriendole

—Mmm...está bien— dijo sonriedo y enredando su brazo con el de él.

Se acercaron a una mesa, él le ofreció una silla, ella se sentó y él enfrente a ella. Ya había una botella de champagne en la mesa, junto con dos vasos.

—Asi que...tu nombre es Bill ¿No es cierto?— Inicio la conversación la castaña —Oí que esos muchachos te llamaron así.

El asintió con la cabeza —Tienes razón — dijo sirviendole un poco de agua que sacó de la mesa de al lado.

Ella bebió y él no le sacaba los ojos de encima. Sintió sus mejillas arder y apartó la mirada.

—Te vez hermosa hoy ¿sabes? Y tu canto es angelical— dijo sonriendole seductivamente.

Acercó una mano a la suya y ella lo volvió a mirar. Su momento fue interrumpido por el canto agudo de su hermano. Ambos tuvieron que cubrirse los oídos, al igual que el resto de la gente. Comenzó el abucheo y Mabel se sorprendió cuando empezaron a arrojarle tomates ¿De dónde los sacaron? Luego vió en una esquina a su tío con un cajón de tomates y con un cartel que decía "En venta por 5 centavos". Eso la molestó, lo tenía planeado desde el principio. El pobre de Dipper tuvo que salir a esconderse. Su tío comenzó a reir y ella se levantó para ir a reclamarse hasta que Bill la tomó del brazo.

—Quédate.

—Tengo que defender a mi hermano— protestó.

El rubio hizo un puchero que le pareció de lo más lindo que se olvidó por completo de su hermano, para luego volver a sentarse. No notó que Stan se acercó a ellos.

—¡Cipher! ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?— Dijo furioso —Y tú, niña: ¡deberías estar trabajando!

—Cuida tu tono Stan Pines— dijo con un tono calmado —Quiero hacer un trato contigo. Vengo a ofrecerte protección— dijo parándose.

Stan rió sin humor —¿Protección? Ya tengo a mis guardaespaldas. No necesito de mas.

—¿En serio? ¿Incluso sabiendo que Gideon de aborrece?

La mención del chico hizo que Mabel haga una mueca de asco. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Bill. Gideon era uno de los jefes de la mafia más poderosos del pueblo al tener mucho dinero y su propio negocio de alcohol. Esta interesado en Mabel pero ella lo ha rechazado multiples veces. Stan pareció reconsiderarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Una paga de 10$ mensual...y a tu sobrina— dijo mirandola con deseo.

Esto la sorprendió. Un momento estaba siendo un total caballero y ahora un idiota interesado en ella.

—No hay trato— dijo Stan seriamente. Agarró a Mabel del brazo y se la llevó con él — ¡Y lárgate de mi propiedad!— gritó.

Bill rió por lo bajo y volteó hacia la salida —No olvides que siempre consigo lo que quiero, Stanley— dijo para sí mismo.

—Tío Stan ¿Puedes explicarme por qué estabas vendiendo tomates para que les arrojen a Dipper?— Dijo molesta con las manos en su cintura.

El volteó a verla —¡¿Qué hacías con Cipher?!

—¡Te estás saliendo de el tema!— Le regañó —Contéstame...

—¡No, tú contéstame!— La interrumpió —¿Qué hacías con uno de los pilares de la mafia?

Esto la sorprendió —¿Mafia?

Él la miró con una sonrisa sacástica —No puede ser. No lo sabías— dijo palmeandose la cara —Mabel. Él es un mafioso. Él es la maldita razón por la que Soos ya no boxea. ¡Uno de sus hombres le rompió el brazo!

La castaña se quedó impactada ante sus palabras. No podía creer que era tan malo —Pero...él me salvó de un grupo de hombres— susurró.

—¿Qué?— Su tío la miró con sorpresa.

—Ayer...en el callejón. Soos me dejó sola por un momento y fui una estúpida al perseguir un gato— las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar en sus ojos —Luego tres hombres me acorralaron y Bill me salvó.

—Oh, pequeña— le dio un abrazo —Perdóname por ser tan duro. No lo sabía. Pero es obvio que está interesado en tí como los otros hombres están. No quiero que te lastime. Por eso te vas a alejar de él.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas. Él le sonrió.

—Puedes ir a descansar. Yo me encargaré de este desastre.

Ella asintió y se marchó. Cuando entró a la habitación, no vio a su hermano por ningún lado. Se acostó a dormir, con la sonrisa de Bill Cipher invadiendo sus sueños.


	3. Chapter 3: Ofertas

Dipper caminaba molesto por la calle con las manos en los bolsillos. Su tío lo volvió a obligar a auto-humillarse frente a una multitud de personas. Manchas de tomate ensuciaban su traje. Cómo lo odió por eso, puso el dinero primero antes que el bienestar de su familia. Un auto se estacionó al lado de él. Observó curioso cuando un hombre rubio, con sombrero de copa y un bastón emergió. Se acercó a él.

—Saludos. Me llamo Bill Cipher— dió una pequeña reverencia sacándose el sombrero —Debes ser Mason Pines ¿no es así?— Dipper asintió y el rubio lo observó de arriba a abajo —¿Mal día?—

—¿Qué se le ofrece?— Dijo el castaño.

—Mas bien que se te ofrece a tí, amiguito.

Dipper ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender.

—Puedo hacer que las humillaciones paren— explicó —Por un precio, claro— dijo sonriendo.

—¿Y cuál sería ese precio? No tengo dinero.

Bill rió de una manera seca, como si lo hubiera ofendido —El dinero no es problema. Quiero que trabajes para mi.

El castaño arqueó una ceja —¿Qué clase de trabajo?

—Digamos que soy un negociador. Y tengo algún cliente que me debe dinero...bueno, tú te encargarás del miserable— dijo con una sonrisa sádica. —Te pagaré muy bien. Con el dinero ahorrado de cinco trabajos ya podras salir de esa pocilga.

—O sea que...¿sería tu sicario?— dijo inseguro —No soy un asesino. No estoy tan desesperado para serlo.

Bill suspiró —Bien. Entonces, suerte para que tus futuras humillaciones no sean peores a esta...y no volverás a recibir una oferta como esta ya que, las otras bandas odian a los Pines...tal vez mañana amanezcas muerto— dijo caminando al auto.

Dipper miro a su alrededor, dudando, hasta que se animó —Espera.

El rubio sonrió maliciosamente, su plan funcionó. Borró su sonrisa antes de voltear a verlo —¿Si?

—Voy a pensarlo.

Bill sonrió con satisfacción —Espero que tomes la decisión correcta, Pino— le dijo antes de voltearse y entrar al auto y ordenarle al chofer que conduzca.

Dipper se quedó mirando al auto mientras se iba, pensando si lo que había dicho estaba bien. Mientras que Bill reía por lo bajo "Un paso mas y serás mía, Estrella Fugaz, y al mismo tiempo destruiré a los Pines"

* * *

Al día siguiente Mabel estaba en su habitación, con la mirada perdida en el vacío. Dipper llegó en la madrugada. Y al parecer Stanley le había contado a Stanford sobre su encuentro con Bill, porque durante el desayuno "aprovechó" para darles unas cuantas razones para que se alejen de él. Algo que los dejó horrorizados. Tambien les contó algo que en verdad los sorprendió

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 _—¿Trabajaste para él?_

 _—En efecto. Era su mano derecha— contestó Ford._

 _—Pero...él se ve tan joven...— dijo Mabel._

 _—Oh, créeme, es joven. Su padre era mi jefe antes que lo mataran. Asumió su puesto cuando solo tenía 13 años. El venía de otro pueblo, necesitaba un guía. Le enseñé todo sobre el pueblo, consiguió sus aliados y para cuando cumplió los 18 ya tenía su imperio.— Esto sorprendió a los dos jóvenes. El rostro de su tío se volvió melancólico. —Pero su deseo por el poder era tan grande, que empezó a jugar con magia negra y a controlar a todo su alrededor. Usó su magia en mí para convertirme en un desgraciado sin conciencia. Mi compañero Fiddleford me ayudó a entrar en razón y juntos enfrentamos a Bill. Lo llevamos a las autoridades y estuvo en prision por un par de años._

 _La castaña no podía articular ninguna palabra. No podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo. Su gemelo habló.—¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue eso, tío Ford?_

 _El adulto calculó un poco —¿Su arresto? Fue hace cinco años. La razón por la que les cuento esto, es porque no quiero que sufran el mismo destino que yo._

 **[Fin del FLASHBACK]**

Ya es tarde.

La castaña se estaba cepillando el cabello frente a un espejo. Su hermano y sus tíos estaban abajo, arreglando todo para la noche. Vió el reflejo del espejo, alguien entraba por la ventana. Volteó rápidamente para encontrarse con el rubio, sonriendole seductoramente

—Buenas tardes, Mabel.— saludó con la mano.

—¿Qué haces aquí? El tío Stan dijo que te alejaras de mí.— dijo mientras retrocedía lentamente al mismo tiempo que él se acercaba

Bill bufó —Como si fuera que le haré caso a ese vejeztorio.— logró acorralarla contra la pared, colocó su mano en su mejilla —Además, los dos sabemos que tú me quieres cerca.

—¡No despues de saber lo que has hecho!— Le dijo antes de empujarlo y correr hacia la puerta.

Él la agarró antes de que pudiera salir y la tiró a la cama, tuvo el suficiente equilibrio para quedarse sentada sobre sus piernas. El rubio se sentó frente a ella, colocando sus manos en sus hombros, presionándola para que no pueda escapar.

—Estás temblando— murmuró —¿Estás asustada de mí?—

La castaña estaba paralizada en su puesto. Él la abrazó, algo que la hizo abrir bien grande los ojos en sorpresa, era como un abrazo de consuelo. Luego la miró directo a los ojos y la besó. Ella sintió que se alejaba del mundo, que no había nadie más. Cuando se le ocurrió corresponderle él se separó y la recostó en la cama, agarrando de sus muñecas, presionándolas.

—No sabes las ganas que tengo de profanarte aquí mismo, bajo el techo de la persona que más odio en el mundo.— murmuró, mirándola con deseo.

Mabel sintió sus mejillas arder. Mas aún cuando él se acercó de nuevo a sus labios. Cuando estuvo a punto de rozarlos, la soltó y se separó.

—Pero eso no es a lo que vine— dijo desviando la mirada.

—¿A qué te refieres?— Dijo sentándose y colocando una almohada en medio de los dos, tratando que crear espacio.

Bill la volvió a mirar y tomó su mano —Quiero que vengas a cenar conmigo.

Ella arqueó una ceja —¿Qué? Primero te avientas a mi como un abusador y ahora ¿tratas de cortejarme?

Él rodó los ojos con una sonrisa —Vamos, no arruines esto.

—Es la verdad.— dijo seriamente.

—¡Es más!— Continuó —Te conseguí algo para que uses esta noche.

Mágicamente sacó una caja de detrás suyo y se la entregó. Ella la abrió y adentro había un hermoso vestido negro con detalles dorados que la hizo jadear con admiración.

—Pienso llevarte a un lugar elegante asi que; es necesario.— dijo sonriendole.

—Bill, yo...no puedo aceptar esto. ¡Es demasiado!— exclamó.

Él rio —Considéralo como un regalo. Vendré a buscarte a las 7. Debes estar lista para entonces.— Se levantó y se despidió con un beso en la mano.

—Te veré luego, estrellita.— dijo guiñandole un ojo y saltando por la ventana.

Lo que la dejaba con la duda era ¿Cómo iban a salir sin que sus tíos o Dipper se den cuenta?

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a los que dejaron review :D me animan a continuar.**

 **El rating va a subir a M en el transcurso de la historia**


	4. Chapter 4: Discución

Mabel estaba con la mirada concentrada frente al espejo, mientras se pasaba el lapiz labial. Podía escuchar las voces de sus tíos y su hermano que provenían de abajo. Decidida a ignorlarlos siguió maquillandose, si iba a ir a un restaurante elegante significa que debía lucir como parte de la alta sociedad. Incluso si eso significaba no hacerla parecer ella misma. Normalmente ella no se preocupaba por su apariencia, ni de lo que las otras personas digan, pero Bill hacía que ese lado de ella, toda su confianza, se fuera, dejándola toda inocente e ingenua y derretida ante sus pies. Recordó las palabras de su tío Ford, despues de que Stan y Dipper se marcharan:

 _—Tío Ford...¿Cómo era Bill? En personalidad—_

 _El mayor pensó por un momento —Al principio siempre se veía tenso y muy restringido, pero al pasar el tiempo con él pude notar que era muy inteligente y astuto. Manejaba muy bien la economía del negocio, algo bastante impresionante para un adolescente sin experiencia_

 _Le enseñé todo sobre el negocio, y cómo disparar sin ni siquiera medir el ángulo. Fue una lástima que se convirtiera en el monstruo que es ahora, tenía tanto potencial. Aunque culpo los maltratos y órdenes que recibía por parte de sus padres.— dijo con un aire melancólico._

 _—¿Cómo sabes que lo maltrataban?— Preguntó Mabel, shockeada ante tal revelación._

 _—Él tenía esas cicatrices, en su espalda y ante brazos. Siempre las ocultaba, pero por alguna razón frente a mí no. Tal vez me tenía confianza.—_

 _—Pobre muchacho, debió haber sufrido mucho.—_

 _—Él no es ningún inocente, Mabel, no merece tu lástima. No sabes la cantidad de sangre que lleva en sus manos.—_

Terminó con su maquillaje y procedió a ponerse el vestido. Era de cuello V, dejando ver un poco el comienzo de su busto, los detalles dorados estaban en la falda, que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Se asustó un poco cuando Dipper entró a la habitación. Él se quedó como estatua parado en la puerta al verla, su mano apretando la perilla de la puerta, fruciendo el ceño.

—¿Es necesario que te vistas de esa manera, solo para embobar a un montón de ebrios?—

Ella se encogió de hombros —¿Me ayudas con el cierre?— dijo, dándose la vuelta y moviendo a un lado su cabellos suelto, dejando a la vista su espalda descubierta.

Su hermano se acercó a ella, tomó la punta del vestido y lo prendió, subiendo luego el cierre lentamente. Ella sentía sus frias manos, que le erizaban la piel con su contacto.

—Listo.—

Ella soltó el mechón de cabello que estaba sujetando y volteó a verlo.

—Gracias.— dijo suavemente, para luego volver a pararse frente al espejo y colocarse su vincha con plumas a un costado.

—Todo esto no es para tu presentación ¿no es así?— oyó a su hermano murmurar.

—No.— Trató de no mirarlo a los ojos —Voy a salir.— dijo mientras se sentaba cuidadosamente en la cama para no arrugar el vestido.

—Con otro de tus pendejos ¿no?— Dijo sarcásticamente el castaño —¿Ya pasó por los tíos?—

Mabel lo miró ofendida por un momento, pero dejó pasar el insulto —Te agradecería si no te refirieras a ellos de esa forma, por más que lo fueran. Este no es así, es un caballero. Y no necesito de su permiso: pronto seré mayor de edad.— declaró con la barbilla en alto.

—Si, claro...espera, ¿qué?— La miró con ojos bien abiertos —¿Vas a salir sin su consentimiento?—

—Repito: pronto seré mayor de edad. Y soy mayor que tú.— dijo dándose unos toques finales de maquillaje.

—¡5 minutos no significan nada! Eso no significa que puedas salir sin permiso. Al menos dime a donde vas— exigió —Si es un cretino, podrías meterte en problemas.—

Ella dejó salir un suspiro audible —Escucha, Dipper.— dijo acercándose a él —Bill y yo vamos a ir a cenar. Y él será un príncipe. Y me tratará como a una princesa.— dijo clavándole un dedo en el pecho con cada oración, haciendolo retroceder hasta la puerta —¡Y no dejaré que lo arruines con tu tonta actitud sobreprotectiva! Le dió un portazo en la cara, dejándolo fuera de la habitación.

Dipper se sobó la nariz, mirando la puerta con molestia. Se detuvo al procesar lo que había dicho su hermana —¿Bill?— Dijo para sí mismo.

Como señal, escucho la puerta principal abrirse de un portazo y los quejidos de confusión de sus tíos. Se asomó por la baranda de las escaleras para ver entrar a tres hombres, de aspecto para nada agradable, seguidos por el mismísimo Bill Cipher.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras para tratar de ayudar a sus tíos, que estaban siendo restringidos por los hombres. Escuchó la risa cínica del rubio a sus espaldas.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, Stanford Pines ¡Mi viejo amigo!—

—¡¿Qué quieres de nosotros, Cipher?!— ladró Ford.

Stan frunció el ceño ante la sonrisa y mirada despreocupada del rubio en su rostro.

—Voy a cenar.— dijo simplemente, dejando todo su peso sobre el bastón que llevaba.

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada de confusión.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con...?— Stan se calló al intante que vió a Mabel bajar las escaleras. Dipper quedó boquiabierto al armar todas las piezas. Uno de los hombres lo sujeto de los brazos para evitar que haga algo, aunque él ya estaba hecho una estatua. Miró al rubio, quien veía a su hermana con lujuria.

Bill se acercó a ella cuando llegó al final de las escaleras —Mon cher.— dijo tomando su mano y besándola. La castaña sintió sus mejillas ruborizadas cuando la miró a los ojos.

—Creí haberte dicho que te alejaras de ella— dijo Stan.

—Creí que sabías que no soy bueno siguiendo las reglas, Stanley.— dijo sin cortar el contacto visual con la castaña. Extendió su brazo hacia ella —¿Nos vamos?—

Ella estaba a punto de tomar su brazo hasta que Ford habló, haciendo que pierda el contacto visual para mirarlo a él.

—No te atrevas a ir con él, Mabel.—

Eso la hizo dudar un poco.

—Deja que la dama tome sus propias decisiones, Fordsy— dijo con molestia el rubio.

Mabel estaba a punto de moverse, lo que dijo su tío bastó para que tome su decisión.  
—Mabel, es una orden.— dijo con tono firme.

—No me des órdenes.— replicó con tono molesto, agarrando el brazo de Bill. Caminaron hasta la puerta bajo la mirada de shock de los hombres Pines.

—Les diré esto para que no les dé un paro cardiaco: la regresaré sana y salva.— dijo el rubio, para luego salir con Mabel.

Los hombres que los estaban sujetando los soltaron y fueron a quedarse parados en la entrada, resguardando la puerta. Dipper trató de aliviar la tensión de sus tíos.

—Al menos dijo que la regresaría sana y salva.— comentó.

Ford negó con la cabeza —No especificó _cuando_ lo haría.—


	5. Chapter 5: Cena

\- Me sorprende que hayas aceptado venir. - comentó Bill.

Estaban en un auto, bastante nuevo, conduciendo a un restaurante. Mabel lo miró para darse cuenta que no sacaba los ojos del camino en ningún momento.

\- Ya había aceptado desde un principio.- respondió sonriendo, volviendo a posar su mirada al frente. Se tensó al sentir el brazo del rubio rodeándola por los hombros. No le dijo nada, para no arruinar el momento.

Se quedaron en silencio todo el camino hasta que llegaron al restaurante. Ella se predispuso a abrir la puerta para salir hasta que Bill la detuvo.

\- No. Deja que yo lo haga. - dijo sonriendole amablemente.

Vio como salía del auto y caminaba alrededor de él a la otra puerta, como la abría y extendía su mano para ayudarla a salir. Murmuró un "gracias" para no ser descortez y él le ofreció su brazo.

\- Ojalá los demás hombres fueran como tú - dijo sonriente mientras se agarraba de su brazo.

Bill soltó una pequeña risa -Yo soy único en mi clase, nadie puede compararse a mi. - dijo sonriendo egocéntricamente.

Caminaron hasta la entrada donde se encontraba parado un hombre, que parecía ser el recepcionista.

\- Mesa para dos. - habló Bill.

El hombre los miró de arriba a abajo -¿Tiene una reservación?- preguntó con una mirada de indiferencia.

\- No la necesito.

El hombre bufó - Este es un restaurante muy fino, señor. Si crée que puede venir aquí sin una reservación pues le recomiendo el restaurante de comida rápida que esta a la vuelta.

El rubio borró su sonrisa y lo miró con molestia. Mabel empezó a temer por que haga algo hasta que otro hombre interfirió.

\- ¡Thompson! ¿Qué crees que haces?

\- Pero señor, no tiene una reservación. - habló Thompson.

\- Cállate. - le dió un ligero golpe en la cabeza - Ve a ayudar en la cocina. - dijo señalando hacia una puerta.

\- Si, jefe. . . - respondió bajando la cabeza y caminando a la cocina.

Mabel, que presenció toda la escena, se aferró más al brazo de Bill cuando el dueño del restaurante se dirigió a ellos.

\- Lo siento mucho, señor Cipher. Es un novato - explicó.

El rubio sonrió calmadamente - No es nada.

\- Síganme, por favor.

Los llevó a una mesa en el balcón, con un jarrón de rosas rojas en el medio y velas encendidas. Tenía una hermosa vista a la luna llena. El dueño se fue, dejándolos solos. Bill le ofreció una silla y él se sentó frente a ella. Un silencio reinó entre ellos. Mabel miraba a sus alrededores tratando de no hacer contacto visual con Bill mientras apretaba sus manos nerviosamente debajo de la mesa.

\- ¿Me tienes miedo, muñeca? - preguntó con gracia el rubio.

Eso le llamó la atención, haciendo que por fin lo mire - Claro que no - negó.

La expresión facial del rubio le decía que no fue convincente - Relájate, no voy a matarte. La muerte no es lo que quiero para tí - dijo sonriendo seductoramente, ella se sonrojó desviando la mirada de nuevo.

\- ¡Camarero, una de sus más finas botellas de vino rojo! - llamó.

La castaña notó al camarero parado en la puerta, quien asintió con la cabeza, marchándose silenciosamente. Volvió unos minutos después con una botella de un vino, cual nombre no podía pronunciar. Le sirvió una copa a Bill, luego a Mabel, antes de dejarla sobre la mesa.

\- Regresaré con los menús en un momento - dijo, a lo que Bill respondió emitiendo un sonido antes de beber de su copa. Mabel miró el líquido color rojo sangre, el rubio se dió cuenta.

\- ¿Por qué no bebes? - preguntó extrañado.

\- Nunca he bebido uno de estos antes - dijo avergonzadamente - Además soy menor de edad.

Ante esto el rubio soltó una carcajada, lo que molestó a la castaña - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Él calmó un poco su risa - Es que, tus tíos son dueños de una taberna ¿Cómo es posible que nunca hayas bebido? Incluso misma has dicho que pronto tendrás 18 - continuó riendose.

\- Cállate - murmuró sonrojada.

Él calmó su risa y la miró con una sonrisa burlona - Vamos, bebe un poco - dijo indicandole con la cabeza su copa llena de vino mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recostaba en su silla.

Ella tentativamente llevó la copa a sus labios antes de tomar un sorbo. Podía sentir el líquido quemarle la garganta mientras tragaba, hizo una mueca de disgusto.

\- Bebe un poco más - sugirió el rubio.

La segunda vez no fue tan mala como la primera. Antes de darse cuenta de que había terminado su primera copa de vino, Bill ya estaba a la mitad de su segunda, sirviendole un más a ella.

El camarero regresó con dos menús, y ellos ordenaron dentro de unos minutos.

* * *

Dipper se encontraba contando chistes -bastante malos- que había escrito su tío Stan para tratar de entretener a los clientes. Lo que consiguió fue que lo volvieran a abuchear y arrojar tomates, aunque al final comenzaron a reir al ver su apariencia. El castaño se sentó junto a Wendy en la barra de tragos, observando con odio como su tío tomaba los billetes que la gente le daba.

\- Tranquilo amigo, Stan siempre es así cuando se trata de dinero - comentó la peliroja, ayudándolo a limpiarse.

\- Lo se, y lo odio - dijo el castaño.

Wendy estaba a punto de responder hasta que un joven se acercó a ellos.

\- Dipper Pines, Wendy Corduroy - dijo con un acento del sur.

\- Gideon Gleeful - dijo el castaño.

\- Maldita sea ¿Dónde está Soos cuando lo necesitas? - Dijo la peliroja, sacando un revolver y apuntando al albino, quien chasqueó los dedos y un hombre muy alto y musculoso se acercó a ellos, apuntando un revolver a Wendy.

\- Conozcan a Ojos Blancos.

Dipper lo miró al rostro, notando que no se le veían las pupilas, ni los iris en los ojos, dejandolos completamente blancos. Llegó a la conclusión de que por eso lo llamaban así. Wendy bajó lentamente su arma al igual que Ojos Blancos unos momentos despues.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Gideon? ¿Cómo es que Soos te dejó entrar? - Dijo el castaño.

\- Parece que tuvo un receso al baño. Y vengo por mi dulce y amada Mabel.

El frunció el ceño - Sabes que ella no quiere nada contigo - dijo con molestia.

\- Sí, pero no me rendiré hasta que acepte ser mía - respondió con un aire de confianza.

\- Eres despreciable - dijo Wendy con una mueca de disgusto.

El albino rió - Basta - hizo un ademán con una mano y llevó la otra a su rostro - Bien. Sin mas rodeos, ¿Dónde está Mabel? - Dijo mirando a su alrededor - Se supone que siempre se presenta a cantar y esta noche no oí su dulce voz.

\- Es porque ella no está aquí, imbecil - murmuró la peliroja.

-Pues ¿a dónde fue?

\- No lo sé y si lo supiera no te lo diría. - respondió el castaño.

El albino entrecerró los ojos - Nos vamos, Ojos Blancos. - dijo dándose la vuelta y yendo hacia la salida.

Ellos se quedaron mirando la dirección a donde fue hasta que Soos apareció.

\- ¿Me perdí de algo? - Preguntó inocentemente.

Wendy lo miró con enojo - ¡Soos! ¡Se supone que debías cuidar la puerta!

* * *

Terminaron de cenar y Mabel se había tomado más de siete copas de vino. Bill dejó en la mesa un billete de 200$ y ayudó a la castaña a caminar al auto. Cuando la dejó en el asiento del copiloto Mabel no paraba de soltar risitas, estaba totalmente ebria. Él subió al auto y la miró de arriba a abajo con una media sonrisa. El alcohol había hecho que se soltara más durante la cena, haciendola ganar confianza en él.

\- ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer contigo? - Murmuró para sí mismo.

Ella lo observó con los ojos medio cerrados - ¿Qué estas mirando? - Sonrió, sin notarlo, seductoramente.

Él sonrió - Solo admiro a mi pequeña Estrella Fugaz. - respondió.

\- Oh. . .ok. - dijo, estaba demasiado ebria para procesar sus palabras.

Él siguió admirando cada detalle de su figura hasta que ella recostó su cabeza en su regaso.

\- Tienes que llevarme a casa o mi familia se va a preocupar. - dijo mirándolo al rostro.

Él no quería eso. Quería pasar la noche con ella - Pero te van a regañar por estar ebria. - dijo con falsa preocupación.

\- Ah, si...entonces llevame a tu casa. - dijo sin pensar reacomodando su cabeza, quedandose dormida.

Él sonrió con malicia - Como desees. - dijo acariciando su sedoso cabello.

Mabel despertó sintiendo que Bill la cargaba por un corredor, luego escuchó el sonido de llaves y una puerta abriendose.

\- Llegamos, Estrella Fugaz.

La bajó al suelo, sujetandola cuando empezó a tambalearse. Ella miró a su alrededor, llevando una mano a su cabeza. Era una habitación con tres sillones y una cocina al lado. Entró a la habitación de al lado y había una gran cama con dos puertas a los lados y un balcón con la vista a la ciudad. Estaban en un penthouse.

\- Esto no esta bien. - murmuró - No debería estar aquí. - la sobriedad estaba llegando a ella. Sintió las manos del rubio agarrarla por la cintura mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello - Bill. . . - dijo tratando de alejarse de él.

\- ¿Bill que? - Preguntó el rubio sin dejar de besarla.

\- Bill, no. Detente. - dijo logrando zafarse de su agarre - Solo salimos una vez.

Él tenía una expresión de molestia pero la cambio rápidamente a una de comprensión - No te preocupes, puedo esperar. - dijo sonriendo calmadamente.

Ella comenzó a mirar a los lados nerviosamente, y él lo notó. Se sentó en la cama, comenzando a sacarse el saco y el chaleco.

\- Estrella Fugaz, no puedo dormir con esta ropa, necesito cambiarme...¿Puedes ayudarme con la camisa? No soy bueno con los botones.

Ella dudó por un momento hasta que se acercó a la cama, arrodillandose frente a él y empezando a desabotonar su camisa. Él miró hacia abajo pudiendo notar la delineación de su busto.

\- ¿Sabes lo que hacen las niñas en sus rodillas? - Preguntó de repente.

\- ¿Rezan? -Respondió insegura, mirándolo al rostro.

Él la miró de forma burlona - Eres tan inocente.

Mabel terminó de desabotonar la camisa dejando un poco de su torso descubierto, él se levantó y entró a lo que parecía ser el closet, volviendo unos momentos despues con otra camisa y ropa interior.

\- Sé que el vestido te va a ser incómodo, asi que usa esto para dormir. - dijo ofreciendole la ropa

\- Gracias. - dijo aceptándola incómodamente. Miró la ropa por un momento y luego a él.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Emm. . .necesito ayuda con el cierre. - dijo avergonzada.

Él sonrió, volteandola y bajando el cierre lentamente. Cuando sintió que ya lo había bajado todo ella murmuró un gracias y corrió al closet, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Salió unos minutos después y lo encontró acostado en la cama, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y solo llevaba puesto ropa interior. Ella se sonrojó al ver su torso desnudo. Parecía estar dormido asi que se acercó silenciosamente y se recostó en la cama, mirando el lado opuesto a él. Al cerrar los ojos sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban en la cintura.

\- Bill. . .

-Shh. . .no hables. - murmuró él - Desde ahora harás caso a todo lo que yo diga.

Ella no dijo nada al sentir que él escondía el rostro entre su cabello y su nuca.

\- Tu ahora me perteneces a mi.


	6. Chapter 6: Pasado

Mabel despertó con un inmenso dolor de cabeza, trató de levantarse pero una mano la mantenía atrapada a la cama. Giró lentamente la cabeza para encontrarse con la figura dormida del rubio. Su espalda estaba ligeramente descubierta por la sábana, lo que logró que la castaña pueda notar las antiguas cicatrices. Él se veía algo angustiado en su sueño, con el ceño fruncido y la respiración algo rápida, la apretó más a él de repente, lo que hizo que ella soltara un quejido silencioso. Trató de remover su mano pero su agarre era firme. No tuvo más remedio que despertarlo. Acercó su mano a su rostro, al estar a punto de tocarlo se dió cuenta de que estaba en un escenario distinto: un jardín, y cuando bajó la vista Bill había desaparecido y ya no se encontraba en la cama sino en el suelo. Se levantó y observó el jardín, había una enorme mansión al lado, junto con una fuente de agua.

"¿Dónde estoy?" se preguntó a sí misma.

Escuchó voces de niños y volteó justo a tiempo para ver que corrían a traves de ella, como si no existiera. En total eran tres: uno de cabello rubio, otro de cabello rojo y el último de cabello azul cielo. Al parecer se encontraban jugando "las traes" ya que el niño de cabello azul estaba persiguiendo a los otros, hasta que tropezó y cayó al suelo, raspandose las rodillas. Comenzó a llorar.

"No llores, Will. Los raspones les pasan a todos" habló el pelirojo.

"Es que ustedes son muy rápidos, ¡Jamás los atraparé!" Respondió sollozando.

"No seas así, podemos cambiar de turno" dijo el pelirojo.

"¡Así es! Deja de lloriquear" habló el rubio "¡Yo atraparé a Phill por ti!" Dijo con un tono de confianza, llevando sus manos a sus caderas.

Dicho eso el pelirojo rió y se hechó a correr, seguido por el rubio.

"¡Bill!" Escucharon una voz femenina que los hizo detenerse.

Mabel vio a una hermosa mujer con un vestido muy elegante caminar hacia ellos.

"Conque aquí estabas. Rápido, ven conmigo" le dijo al rubio, haciendole un ademán con la mano al peli-lila para que se vaya. Phill no tardó en hacerle caso y corrió lejos de ellos, tomando la mano del peliazul quien se estaba acercando a ellos. Cuando por fin estaban solos, la mujer volvió a hablar "Te estuve buscando por todos lados. Regresa a tu cuarto a estudiar" dijo con tono autoritativo.

"¡N-no quiero!" Respondió bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos con fuerza "Estuve estudiando todo el verano"

"No quiero oir tus excusas. Regresa a tu cuarto"

"¿Cómo es que Phill y Will pueden jugar mientras que yo me la paso estudiando?" reclamó. "¿Por qué no puedo jugar como un niño normal?"

"Es porque tú no eres como los otros niños. Tú eres especial"

"¡No es justo, quiero seguir jugando!" levantó la voz.

"¡¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo?!" le gritó, seguido por una bofetada en la cara que lo tiró al suelo.  
El rubio la miró con miedo y lágrimas en los ojos, sobandose la mejilla que recibió el golpe.

"Eres el sucesor de tu padre. ¿Acaso sabes lo que eso significa?" habló mientras que el rubio se levantaba del suelo asintiendo con la cabeza "Bien. Ahora, dime lo que debes hacer"

El niño bajó la mirada al suelo "Debo...ser el número uno...debo ser mejor que nadie" dijo robóticamente.

"¿Y si no lo logras?"  
"...Entonces no soy el hijo de mi madre...y merezco recibir un balazo en la cabeza...para que luego lanzen mi cuerpo al fondo del lago...por no ser fiel al apellido Cipher...?"

La mujer sonrió "¡Excelente, que buen niño!" dijo acariciandole el cabello "Me eres inútil si no eres el número uno. Los niños inútiles, deben pasar la eternidad en el frío fondo del lago, completamente solos, pudriendose" su semblante cambió a uno frío "A menos que quieras eso, regresa a tu cuarto" dijo señalando a la mansión.  
Mabel quedó petrificada ante tal escena, viendo al niño salir corriendo hacia la mansión, limpiando con su mano las lágrimas que caían por su rostro. De repente todo se volvió sin color, y el tiempo se detuvo.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" escuchó una voz hablar.

Cuando volvió en si se dio cuenta que Bill estaba a centimetros de ella, sosteniendo su mano que habia usado para tratar de despertarlo. Ya no se encontraba en el jardín, sino que estaba devuelta en la cama.

"Y-yo...¿Qué fue todo eso?" preguntó.

"¿Qué cosa?" contestó el rubio con confusión.

Ella quedó callada por un momento, tratando de pensar cómo explicar lo que acababa de ver "Olvidalo" dijo desviando la mirada.

Él se le quedó mirando "¿Quieres desayunar?"

Ella sonrió "Claro que sí"

Él se levantó, poniendose rápido unos pantalones y una camisa para no incomodarla, y salió de la habitación. Ella se vistió con su ropa de la noche anterior y lo siguió unos minutos despues, lo encontró cocinando omelettes.

"Mmm, que rico huele" dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa "No creí que supieras cocinar" admitió.

El rubio rió "Esto es una de las pequeñas cosas que se debe aprender en la vida"

Mabel se quedó pensando por un momento "Bill...¿Qué pasó con tus padres?" Vio que se tensó "Sé que es algo personal, pero mi tío Ford me había dicho que murieron. Yo quiero saber tu versión" concluyó.

Bill sirvió los omelettes en un plato y se sentó junto a ella "Murieron en la misma noche. Solo que de manera distinta" dijo mientras cortaba un pedazo de omelette y se lo llevaba a la boca.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Dijo cortando su propio omelette.

Tragó y siguió cortando otro pedazo "Mi padre murió por una extraña enfermedad. En cuanto a mi madre" dijo y llevó el otro pedazo a la boca.

"¿Qué le paso a ella?" Preguntó mientras la curiosidad del sueño la llenaba.

Él tragó su comida y le sonrió gentilmente "Yo la maté"

Mabel se atragantó, soltando sus cubiertos para llevar sus manos a su cuello mientras tosía. Bill se levantó calmadamente y llenó un vaso con agua, y lo dejó frente a ella. Bebió el agua y respiró hondo. Miró al rubio, quien seguía comiendo tranquilamente.

"¿Cómo puedes contarme eso tan felizmente?" Murmuró.

Él no dijo nada y comenzó a hamacarse en su silla. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro "Me dio libertad"

Ella lo miró confundida "¿Libertad?"

Se levantó de la mesa "Viste las marcas ¿no es así? Pues, esa mujer lo hizo. La muy zorra merecía todo lo que le hice" sonrió de manera sádica.

Mabel se levantó tambien, asustada por la mirada que había puesto. Comenzó a retroceder a medida que él se acercaba. Al final la acorraló contra la mesada de la cocina. Puso sus manos a cada lado de ella para evitar que escape. Acercó su rostro al de ella.

"¿Q-qué vas a...?" Logró decir antes de que sus labios choquen con los de él.

No mostró resistencia cuando las manos de él la tomaron por la cintura y la levantaron sobre la mesada. Se posicionó entre sus piernas.

"Quiero ahogarte en el placer" susurró mientras que dejaba un recorrido de besos por su cuello. Mabel pudo sentir algo duro rozando su muslo cuando la apretó más a él. Era una sensación rara, desconocida para ella, pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba. Escuchó que alguien golpeó la puerta, luego el suspiro de aburrimiento de Bill. Dejó un pequeño beso en sus labios y se separó de ella.

"Quédate aquí" Caminó a la puerta, la abrió y ahí se encontraba un hombre. "¿Qué quieres, Keyhole? Estaba ocupado" dijo con molestia.

"Lo siento jefe, pero los Pines lograron encontrar nuestro sitio y el seis dedos manda decir que si no lleva devuelta a su sobrina en una hora entonces vendrá por usted" dijo sobandose el brazo.

El rubio lo miró con incredibilidad por un momento para luego tirar la cabeza hacia atras en una carcajada. "Oh, Stanford" se limpió una lágrima del ojo "Piensa que esta en posición de hacer amenazas. Pero bueno, creo que le concederé lo que pide" miró al hombre de ojos verdes "Prepara el auto, bajo en unos minutos" dijo para luego cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Volvió a donde se encontraba la castaña, quien había escuchado toda la conversación. "El ahogamiento puede esperar. Voy a llevarte con tu familia" dijo sonriendo con gentileza, descartando por completo lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos.


	7. Chapter 7: Posesivo

Iban conduciendo a la casa de los Pines. Keyhole estaba muy incómodo al volante, pues Bill se estaba comiendo a besos a Mabel en el asiento trasero. Dijo que quería "aprovechar" antes de llevarla a casa. Cuando llegaron a la residencia de los Pines, no sabía si interrumpirlos o no. Se decidió por carraspear la garganta. Eso bastó para que el rubio se separara de la castaña.

-¿Si?- Dijo sin quitar la mirada del rostro de la menor.

Estaba completamente sonrojada, sus labios estaban rojos y algo hinchados.

-Llegamos jefe.-

Mabel no gastó tiempo y salió del auto, seguida por Bill, quien la jaló hacia él.

-Espera, espera. Primero vamos a arreglarte un poco- dijo mientras le acomodaba la vincha en el cabello -No querrás que empeore la relación que ya tengo con tus tíos ¿o sí?- Pasó su pulgar por sus labios, sin apartar la mirada en sus ojos.

-No.-

Bill sonrió -Esa es mi chica.- dijo dandole un pequeño beso -Te veré esta noche en el show.- le guiñó un ojo y caminó de vuelta al auto. Mabel suspiró pesadamente y golpeó la puerta. Fue recibida por su hermano, quien se lanzó a ella en un abrazo.

-Dipper...me asfixias.-

Oh...lo siento- contestó soltandola, para luego llevar una mano a la cabeza y pasarla por su cabello nerviosamente -Es que...los tíos hacían que me preocupe.-

-¿Qué, no confías en mí?- Dijo la castaña, entrando a la casa.

-Si, pero...en él no.- miró al rubio, que estaba recostado por el auto viéndolo con una mirada egocentrica. Cerró la puerta rápidamente.

-¡Mabel!-

Escucharon a sus tíos bajar rápidamente las escaleras, cuando llegaron Stan empujó a Dipper a un lado, para su molestia, y abrazó a Mabel.

-¡Calabaza! No te hizo nada ¿verdad?- Comenzó a inspeccionarla.

-No, tío Stan- respondió sonriendo.

-¿Te tocó de una forma indebida?- Habló Ford.

"La castaña recordó las caricias de la mañana y negó rápidamente la cabeza. -Ha sido un completo caballero.-

Ambos hombres entrecerraron los ojos lo que la puso más nerviosa. -¿Estas segura de que nada pasó?- Insistió Ford.

Mabel tragó saliva. -No. Nada. ¿Puedo ir a mi habitación?-

Ford suspiró, cediedo a su petición, y asintió con la cabeza. La castaña subió las escaleras corriendo y se encerró en su cuarto. Se estaba cambiando el vestido por prendas mas cómodas hasta que Dipper entró sin tocar la puerta. Él se quedó parado en la puerta con un visible sonrojo en el rostro. Mabel procesó lentamente lo que estaba pasando. El hecho de que su hermano la este viendo parada en el cuarto semi desnuda la llenó de vergüenza. Con la cara más roja que un tomate dejó salir un grito. Eso pareció hacer reaccionar a Dipper, quien se cubrió con una mano los ojos.

-¡Perdón!-

-¡Lárgate! ¡LÁRGATE!-

Comenzó a arrojarle todo tipo de cosas que estén a mano hasta que saliera por completo de la habitación.

-¡Perdón, Mabel! ¡Pero necesito hablar contigo!- Lo oyó hablar desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Al menos espera a que esté decente primero!-

Se vistió rápidamente, las mejillas rojas de frustración al haber estado expuesta a su hermano. -Ya puedes pasar- murmuró.

Irónicamente esta vez escuchó un golpecito en la puerta antes de que el castaño entrara. Mabel se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué no sabes que debes tocar la puerta antes de entrar a la habitación de una señorita?- Regañó.

-Hey, esta es mi habitación tambien- respondió cerrando la puerta.

-Ya no somos niños, Dipper. Deberíamos tener cuartos distintos- desvió la mirada a un lado.

El castaño agachó la cabeza -Oh...¿ya no quieres estar conmigo?-

Ella rápidamente negó con la cabeza -No, no es eso. Es solo que. . .- suspiró tratando de encontrar las palabras -Crecimos, Dipper. Tú cambiaste. Yo cambié. Físicamente claro.-

Dipper rió -Bueno, tienes razón.-

Ella se recostó en la cama, continuaba pensando en lo que había pasado entre ella Bill hace un poco más temprano. Su madre, cuando estaba viva, le había hablado sobre las relaciones con los hombres para cuando crezca. No le explicó mucho, además de que no debe dejar que un hombre la vea desnuda o toque algún lugar de su cuerpo, ya sea su busto o entrepierna, a menos que ella lo desee claro. Solo le dijo el acto de _copular_ puede dejarla embarazada, y que debe asegurarse de solo hacerlo cuando este casada.

-Mabel dime la verdad ¿Pasó algo entre tu y Bill?- Era como si le leyera la mente.

Ella dudo un poco antes de contestar -Unos cuantos besos y...- no podía decirle -Solo dormimos en la misma cama y ya, pero no hizo nada extraño.-

Él frunció el ceño -Eso ya es mucho, Mabel.-

Ella suspiró -Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo, es taaan perfecto.- dijo con voz risueña.

Dipper rodó los ojos -No tienes remedio.- dijo para luego salir de la habitación.

Mabel sonrió, desvió el tema perfectamente.

* * *

La taberna estaba llena esta noche, de algún modo supieron que Mabel se encontraba ahí y todos habían venido a verla cantar. Stan se encontraba por ahí, viendo que todo este bien y no falte nada. Sorprendentemente, Ford tambien se encontraba ahí, solo que estaba en la barra de tragos, junto con Wendy. Los aplausos y silbidos comenzaron cuando Mabel subió al escenario. Empezó a cantar una canción lenta y de ahí su misma rutina de siempre al bajar del escenario.

-¡Estuviste excelente, Mabel!- Le dijo Stan cuando terminó de cantar. -Tómate un descanso, Dipper se encargará del resto.-

Ella hizo una mueca -Tío Stan, ¿Por qué no mejor los entretienes con cerveza? Dipper ha tenido demasiado ¿no lo crees?-

-¡Para nada! Él es un hombre; puede aguantar lo que sea.-

Mabel lo miró insegura pero asintió de todas formas. Caminó por el grupo de personas, que en su mayoría eran hombres, buscando con la mirada a Bill. Sintió un agarré en su cintura y volteó para encontrarse con un hombre, para nada feo, sino todo lo contrario. Sus ojos eran azules y su largo cabello rubio lo llevaba atado en una coleta.

-Hola hermosa.- cielos, hasta su voz no era para nada horrible -Si estas libre ¿Por qué no vienes a beber un trago conmigo?- Dijo mostrando su perfecta sonrisa.

Con un rostro así Mabel no podía negarse -Claro.- le sonrió.

Él la llevo a una mesa a pocos metros de donde se encontraba, al parecer estaba pescando por ella desde hace un buen rato.

-Soy Mabel Pines.- dijo cuando se sentaron.

Él le sonrió, sirviendole en un vaso el alcohol de la botella que ya se encontraba ahí -Gabe Benson.

Ella tomó un sorbo de la cerveza, tratando de no hacer una mueca por su mal sabor -Asi que...Gabe ¿Trabajas en algo?-

Él se veía muy complacido con su pregunta -Si. Entretengo a niños con marionetas.-

Ella tildó la cabeza -¿Marionetas?-

-Si. Las hago yo mismo con medias y calcetines- dijo sacando una marioneta de su saco.

Mabel estaba facinada ante esto -Tal vez algún día te muestre uno de mis actos.- dijo mientras acercaba una de sus manos al rostro de la castaña.

Ella rió, restandole importancia a la mano en su mejilla -Tal vez.-

-Quita esa mano de emmi/em mujer, antes de que te meta ese calcetin en la boca.- habló una voz conocida detras de ella.

Volteó para ver a un enfadado Bill, apretando los puños.

Gabe bufó -Si fuera tu mujer, no hubiera accedido a venir conmigo.-

Literalmente podía oir el rechinido de dientes de Bill -¿No sabes quien soy?-

-¿Por qué debería saberlo?-

Bill no le respondió y tomó del brazo a Mabel para llevarsela con él.

-¡Hey, ella quiere estar conmigo, no te la lleves!- Protestó Gabe.

Iba a agarrar el brazo de la castaña hasta que Bill interceptó su mano, rompiendole todos los dedos. Gabe dejó salir un pequeño grito de dolor, tomo su propia mano tratando de sobarsela, pero el más mínimo contacto le provocaba dolor. Miró con temor a Bill, quien le estaba sonriendo de una manera sádica.

-Ahora, lárgate de mi vista, si no quieres que te convierta en una marioneta.-

Mabel miró con horror toda la escena y se dirigió a Bill, quien la estaba mirando inocentemente, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-

Él tildó la cabeza -¿"Por qué"?- La tomó del mentón - _Eres mía._ \- ella le sorprendió el tono de voz en que lo dijo -No te atrevas a fijarte en alguien que no sea yo, tu me perteneces. Y quien se atreva a enfrentarme, lo haré sufrir, hasta que un río rojo carmesí bañe su cuerpo.-

Ella se quedó helada ante sus palabras, no se dio cuenta que él la volvió a insistir en caminar fuera de ahí. Todo pasó muy rápido. Un disparo se oyó en la distancia y Bill yacía, arrodillado en el suelo, agarrando su hombro, del que no dejaba de salir sangre, manchando su camisa blanca. Mabel se alarmó y vio en la distancia a Wendy en la barra de tragos, soplando el humo que salía de su revolver. Recordó que ella no podía disparar sin que alguien se lo ordenara, y ese alguien era. . .

-Stan...- susurró.

Lo buscó con la mirada, tratando de ayudar a Bill a levantarse y salir de allí antes de que llegue. Ciegamente comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, pero Stan los encontró, tomo a Bill del cuello de la camisa y lo levanto.

-¡Eres un bastardo!- Escupió -¡¿Cómo te atreves a volver a mostrar tu cara aquí, despues de todo lo que hiciste?! ¡Y le rompiste la mano a un cliente!-

-Tío Stan, ya esta lastimado, ¡no lo fuerzes más!- Dipper había venido a interferir.

-¡Tu te callas muchacho! Esta noche lo hiciste pésimo. De no ser por tu hermana aquí- apuntó a Mabel -ya estarías despedido; ella es más valiosa que tú.-

Mabel se llevó una mano a la boca al oir eso. Dipper lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se marchó de ahí.

-¡Soos!-

El robusto aparecio rápidamente -¿Si? Sr. Pines.-

-Llévatelo de aquí- empujó a Bill en su dirección, quien emitió un pequeño quejido, pues había tocado la herida.

Mabel veía como Soos se llevaba a Bill afuera hasta que lo arrojó en la calle y luego se limpió las manos.

-Tienes prohibido volver a verlo.- dijo Stan, para luego marcharse.

Bill se levantó, sacudiendose el traje con dificultad y caminó a un auto que estaba esperandolo.

-Llévame a casa, Keyhole.-

-¡Espera!- Escuchó una voz en la distancia.

Giró para encontrarse con Dipper, quien había corrido desde la taberna y ahora se veía cansado.

-Cipher...quiero aceptar tu trato.-

Bill sonrió maniaticamente -Tienes mucho que aprender entonces.- dijo para luego invitarlo a subirse al auto con él.


	8. Chapter 8: Trato sin Salida

**Advertencia: Violencia explícita o Gore, como quieran llamarle.**

 **.**

.

 **.**

Bill llevó a Dipper a su "oficina" en una parte algo peligrosa del pueblo. Al entrar, estaban un monton de hombres separados, algunos en mesas jugando Poker. Otros bebiendo y emborrachandose, y algunos con mujeres abrazadas a ellos, lo más probable que sean prostitutas, pensó Dipper. Caminaron hasta llegar a una puerta, Bill la abrió y rápidamente ocultó su sorpresa al ver a otra presencia ahí.

Sentada en el escritorio, se encontraba una mujer de tez blanca y un peculiar cabello rosa, llevaba ropa algo revelativa pero elegante. Se levantó y caminó seductivamente hacia el rubio, ignorando completamente que Dipper se encontraba al lado.

-Llegas tarde.- observó la herida de bala en su hombro -¿En qué problema te metiste ahora?- Dijo con falsa preocupación.

Bill la tomó de los hombros y la apartó bruscamente, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y caiga al suelo sentada -No tengo tiempo para tus idioteces, Pyronica.- pasó de largo y rebuscó en los cajones de su escritorio.

La pelirosa suspiró pesadamente -Ya van cuatro veces seguidas que me arreglo para tí...Dime, ¿Cuál es tu puto problema?- dijo con enojo.

Dipper, por sus modales, le extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, esta en recompensa le dio una genuina sonrisa.

-Gracias guapo, tu si eres un total caballero. No como otros...- dijo con rencor observando de reojo al rubio, que había encontrado unas tenazas y comenzó a tratar de quitarase la bala con dificultad.

-Es mi deber.- respondió simplemente el castaño.

-Ajá.- ignoró lo que había dicho -Dime ¿Como cuánto tienes?-

-Diecisiete.-

-¡Pero si eres un cachorrito!- Dijo divertida la pelirosa, revolviendo el cabello del castaño. -¿No quieres jugar conmigo?-

Dipper quería responderle que no era plato de segunda mano, pero Bill se le adelantó.

-No toques a mi posible nuevo empleado.- por fin había logrado sacar la bala y estaba jugando con ella en su mano, sin importarle que se estaba llenando de sangre.

-No contestaste a mi pregunta de antes.- dijo soltando al castaño y acercandose al rubio.

El rubio levantó los hombros -Estoy interesado en alguien más.-

Pyronica dejo salir un sonido, como si estara ofendida -Nuestra relación no tiene compromisos, ¿por qué mierda me dejaras por otra sabiendo eso?-

Bill se acercó a ella, estando a unos centimetros de su rostro -Porque ella es más valiosa que tú.- dijo sonriendole.

La pelirosa no tardó en darle una bofetada y salir de ahí con los puños apretados, azotando la puerta. El rubio rio entre dientes, satisfecho con la reacción que había logrado. Se dejo caer en su asiento, indicandole al castaño que se sentara en la silla frente a él.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar todo eso.-

Dipper se quedó callado por un momento. -...¿Estas tan interesado en mi hermana por eso te molestaste en hacer ese show?-

-No. En verdad ya me había aburrido de ella.-

-¿Eso tambien se lo harás a Mabel cuando te aburras de ella?-

Bill suspiró con cansancio. -Mira niño, tengo emgrandes/em planes para tu hermana. Tan grandes que no me voy a aburrir de ella en muuuuucho tiempo.- puso enfasis en mucho. -Ahora, estas aquí porque aceptaste el trato, no para hablar sobre mi relación con tu hermana.-

El castaño se quedó callado.

-El trato es simple: serás mi sicario personal. Matarás o torturarás a quien yo te diga, y a cambio recibiras una enorme cantidad de dinero.-

Dipper tragó saliva. -No creo que tenga las agallas para hacer eso.-

Bill rio maliciosamente. -Oh, no te preocupes por eso. No sentiras nada de remordimiento, como si fuera que tú no lo hayas hecho.-

El castaño comenzó a reconsiderar la idea, hasta que lo miró con decisión -Acepto el trato.-

Bill sonrió -Bien. Pero antes de sellar nuestro trato debo decirte...es un trato de sangre.-

-¿Qué?-

-Tranquilo.- dijo levantando las manos frente a él. -Es solo una pequeña cortada en la palma de la mano. Yo tambien debo hacerlo.-

Sacó una navaja de su bolsillo -Asi.- comenzó a cortarse lentamente, dejando un rastro de sangre que comenzó a acumularse en su mano. Ni siquiera mostro una mueca de dolor, es mas, parecía disfrutarlo.

Le pasó la navaja a Dipper y este, despues de dudar un poco, imitó la acción del rubio. Diferencia del rubio, él jadeaba un poco con dolor, se dio cuenta de que había cortado un poco más profundo de lo debido y la sangre salía con fluidez de su mano, llegando a derramarse en el suelo. Rápidamente acercó su mano a la extendida del rubio y sellaron el trato. Un fuego azul comenzó a emanar de la mano del rubio, cubriendo la del castaño. De repente Dipper comenzó a gritar de dolor, no por el fuego, que parecía no quemarle, sino porque sentía algo entrar por su herida y recorría su brazo. El dolor no parecía parar y trato de separarse del rubio, pero este tenía un firme agarre y no lo soltaba. Bill lo miraba con interés mientras que se retorcía de dolor.

-No podrás romper el trato.- le dijo antes de que el castaño se desmayara.

Al cumplir su acometido lo soltó. Miró al castaño tirado en el suelo, sin señas de despertar y le dio una patada leve pero algo con fuerza. -¡Despierta, inútil!-

El castaño dejo salir un quejido y se levanto, con la mano ensangrentada tomó la navaja y con la otra se sobaba el golpe que se hizo en la cabeza al caer. Abrió los ojos y el rubio sonrió con satisfacción al verlos.

Eran amarillos, con las pupilas filosas como las de un gato.

-Oye apaga un poco tus ojos, o alguien va a sospechar.- dijo el rubio

El castaño cerró los ojos y para cuando los abrió eran de un color miel oscuro, más claros que el color de sus anteriores ojos, pero con una ligera diferencia. Sus pupilas permanecieron igual. Sonrió un poco.

-¿Mejor?-

-Ya es algo.- dijo Bill alzando los hombros.

Dipper rio -Admitelo, estas impresionado.-

-No es nada que haya visto antes.- contestó Bill.

El castaño lo miró con molestia -Eres demasiado orgulloso ¿no? Bien, lo veía venir.- dijo sin esperar respuesta del rubio -La noche aún es joven, dime que debo hacer.- mostró una sonrisa psicópata y comenzó a lamer la sangre de su mano.

El rubio arqueó una ceja -Que impaciente. Gabe Benson, el mismo de hace rato. Se atrevió a tocar a _mi_ Estrella Fugaz.-

Dipper rio -Que posesivo.- se burló -Pero sí, toco a mi _hermanita_. ¿Qué deberia hacer, torturarlo hasta la muerte?-

Bill sonrió maliciosamente -Me sacaste las palabras de la boca.-

* * *

Gabe Benson salía del hospital, con la mano enyesada. Maldijo al rubio al comprobar que no podía mover la muñeca. Debía caminar a casa. Su departamento no quedaba lejos pero ya era tarde, asi que decidió tomar un atajo por un callejón. Su error. Al entrar, era totalmente oscuro, además de no haber ni un alma en las calles. Escuchó pisadas detrás suyo y suspiró con cansancio.

-Oye amigo, no llevo nada valioso conmigo.- dijo sin voltear -Lo gaste todo en el hospital, despues de que un imbécil me rompiera la mano.-

Escuchó la risa de la presencia detras suyo -Lo siento por tu mano amigo, pero por tu dinero no es a lo que vengo.-

Gabe se quedó sorprendido y volteó para ver al hombre. Sin embargo, lo único que pudo ver, fue su cabello, ya que este se había agachado para golpearle las rodillas con un martillo. Él dejo salir un grito de dolor y su atacante le dio un golpe en la cara que lo aturdió.

-No, no, no, no nada de eso.- dijo mientras rápidamente le amarraba las manos detras de su espalda con una soga. Busco en su bolsillo dentro de su saco, encontro la marioneta y se la metió en la boca. -No quiero que hagas ruido o podrías alertar a personas indeseadas.-

Tomo de nuevo su martillo y lo golpeó en el tobillo derecho varias veces hasta que escuchó un "crack". Satisfecho, dejo caer martillo al suelo. -Así no podras escapar.- explicó.

Se acercó más al rubio, que estaba gimoteando de dolor y algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Le dio unas palmadas en la cara.

-Esto no es personal pero...no debiste acercarte a mi hermanita desde un principio.-

Gabe abrio los ojos al darse cuenta que su atacante estaba en la taberna. Era el gemelo de Mabel.

-Pero bueno...Mabel a veces se deja llevar por una cara bonita y se le olvida que ya tiene suficientes hombres en su vida.-

Gabe logró escupir el calcetin y podía hablar -¿Suficientes... hombres?-

Dipper sonrió -Si, Bill y yo somos más que suficientes...tres son multitud.- dijo con rencor, sacando un cuchillo de su bolsillo.

Volvió a colocarle el calcetin en la boca y procedió a darle multiples cortadas en todo el cuerpo. Para finalizar, le dió una cortada en el cuello, cortando una arteria principal y haciendo que salpique mucha sangre. Dipper se apartó rápidamente antes de que la sangre caiga en su ropa. Miro al rubio retorcerse en el suelo por un momento para luego quedar quieto como una estatua.

-Bien, creo que mi trabajo termino.- dijo mientras sacaba un pañuelo y limpiaba la sangre del cuchillo.

Vio a un auto estacionarse al final del callejón y de él salió Bill Cipher. Se acercó al castaño que, estaba esperandolo con las manos en los bolsillos. Admiró a obra de arte.

-Bien hecho, pino.-

El castaño bufó -Vamos, merezco algo mejor.-

Bill sonrio -Tienes razón. Toma.- le arrojó un lote de billetes -Ahí hay 300 $.-

-Ahora estamos hablando. Bueno, Bill, si no tienes nada más para mi entonces procederé a retirarme.- Caminó pasando de largo al rubio.

-¡Espera!-

El castaño rodo los ojos y se detuvo.

-¿Qué?-

-Recuerda que tu eres una parte de mi. Soy la razón por la que existes. Controlaras los instintos de ese chico solo cuando yo te lo ordene.-

-Si, si entiendo.- dijo aburrido.

-Ahora, volverás a casa y dejaras al chico dormir. Hasta que te necesite de nuevo ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo seriamente.

-Bien ¿Ya puedo irme?-

-Vete.- dijo Bill caminando de vuelta al auto. -Tengo que planear mi próximo encuentro con una Estrella Fugaz.-


	9. Chapter 9: Revelación

Dipper retomó conciencia y volvió a su hogar como a las 3 de la madrugada. Normalmente, para esa hora los pueblerinos ya se habrían marchado y sus tíos ya estaban dormidos. O eso era lo que él creía. Al llegar a la sala no visualizo la silueta de Stan sentado en el sillón y siguió su camino a las escaleras.

-¿Dónde rayos estabas?-

El castaño se congelo al oír su voz, escondiendo aún más el lote de billetes en su saco.

-Salí a caminar.- replicó simplemente.

-¿Por 3 horas? ¿Esperas que me crea eso?-

-¿Por qué te interesa a donde vaya?"-

-¡Porque vives bajo mi techo, trabajas para mí y eres mi sobrino y se supone que debo cuidarte!- Levantó la voz pero no lo suficiente para despertar al resto de su familia.

-Oh ¿Ahora soy tu sobrino? No lo parecía hace unas horas.- y con eso comenzó a subir las escaleras, dejando a Stan con las palabras en la boca.

Llego a su habitación, predispuesto a entrar hasta que escucho ruidos dentro. Abrió la puerta lentamente para entrar y encontrarse con la figura de Mabel acostada en su cama y cubierta con las sábanas. Dipper suspiró.

-Sé que estas despierta. Tienes que dejar de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Mabel.-regañó, conociendo el hábito de su hermana de mirar por la cerradura de la puerta cuando ocurre algo.

La castaña se sentó -No es mi culpa que sean tan ruidosos, hermano.- se encogió de hombros -Pero el tío Stan tiene razón; ¿Dónde te metiste?-

Dipper la observo por un momento para luego asegurarse que nadie los estuviese escuchando y cerró la puerta con seguro.

-¿Prometes no decírselo a nadie?- preguntó con total seriedad.

-Mis labios están sellados.- respondió haciendo un ademán con su mano, juntando los dedos pulgar e índice frente a su boca.

-Bien.- se sentó en su propia cama sacando el lote de billetes de su bolsillo y dejándolo a la vista de la castaña.

Mabel abrió por completo los ojos y fue a sentarse junto a él en su cama. Tomó unos billetes, inspeccionándolos.

-¿De dónde sacaste todo esto?- Susurró asombrada.

-Yo...- se rasco la nuca nerviosamente, buscando las palabras -Conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo.-

La chica Pines ladeó la cabeza -¿Haciendo qué?-

-Pues...todo lo que diga el jefe.- respondió.

-¿Por ejemplo...?- Preguntó aún más extrañada.

Dipper podía jurar que comenzó a sudar -¡De todo!- Dijo exaltado -Desde pasear a su mascota, hasta lavar su auto.- terminó con una pequeña risa.

-Ajá...- ella aún no estaba convencida con su respuesta pero lo dejo pasar. -¿Como cuántos hay aquí?-

-Creo que 300 $.- contestó sin sacar la mirada del dinero.

Mabel jadeo y le dio un golpe en el brazo. -Eso jamás lo conseguirías paseando a un perro. Ya dime en qué te metiste, Dipper.-

Él sobo su brazo y desvió la mirada. -Es que me hicieron jurar que habría confidencialidad en todo.- la miró con pena -Lo siento, Mabel, en verdad quisiera decírtelo pero no puedo.-

Ella bajo la cabeza -Ya veo.-

Dipper suspiró -Vamos, Mabel. ¿Si te digo que no es nada peligroso dejarías de estar deprimida?-

Ella esbozó una sonrisa -Tal vez.- tomó su mano -Prométeme que no te meterás en líos.-

Él le dio una sonrisa sincera -Lo prometo... ¿Penoso abrazo de hermanos?- Ofreció extendiendo sus brazos.

Mabel sonrió -Penoso abrazo de hermanos.- accedió a su oferta, envolviéndolo en un abrazo para luego darse unas palmadas en la espalda.

. . .

 _En un gran salón, todas las personas bailaban alegremente un vals. Todas excepto una castaña, que se encontraba sentada en una mesa, algo decepcionada de que nadie la haya invitado a bailar aún. Llevaba puesto un vestido de color amarillo, con mangas cortas cubriendo parte de sus hombros y un hermoso collar con una estrella colgando en el centro._

 _Sintió una mano posarse en su mejilla y levanto la mirada. El rubio estaba ahí, y la estaba invitando a bailar._

 _Ella acepto gustosa y comenzaron a bailar al son de la música._

 _-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Preguntó divertida._

 _-Pensé que te gustaría bailar, para nuestra tercera cita.-_ _respondió, encogiéndose de hombros._

 _Ella rio -¿Esto es una cita?- Dijo arqueando una ceja._

 _Bill sonrió -¿No te gusta?- La hizo girar para luego apegarla a él._

 _-Me encanta- le sonrió de manera sincera._

 _El rubio acerco sus labios a los de ella en un beso, sin dejar de bailar. Se quedaron así por unos segundos hasta que él se separó para mirarla seriamente._

 _-Estrella Fugaz, dime... ¿Qué es lo que deseas?-_

 _Ellos dejaron de bailar pero Mabel aún sonreía -Estar contigo, por supuesto.- contestó alegremente._

 _-Pero ¿Y tu familia? Ellos me odian.-_

 _La castaña infló sus mejillas, pensando -No es como si fuera que ya no los vería jamás... ¿o sí?-_

 _Él sonrió -Tiene razón.- tomó ambas manos y las beso.-Te doy mi palabra de que no lo lamentarás.- chasqueó los dedos y todo se puso oscuro._

Mabel se despertó de golpe. Todo había sido un sueño. Se levanto para ir al baño y vio que un pequeño pedazo de papel caía al piso. Lo levanto y lo leyó.

《 _Empaca tus cosas. Iré por ti_ 》

Al parecer no fue un sueño, pensó palideciéndose por completo.

. . .

Stan y Ford se hallaban discutiendo sobre la salida de Dipper de anoche. Por un lado Stan se alegraba de que se haya rebelado pero por otro lado le molestaba que lo haya hecho.

-Ya va a cumplir la mayoría de edad, él es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones.- dijo Ford.

-¡Mientras viva bajo mí techo, no las puede tomar!- Replicó Stan.

Dipper se encontraba escuchando todo desde la cima de las escaleras, con una expresión de molestia y aburrimiento en su rostro. Vio a Mabel acercarse con una maleta en mano. Su expresión cambió a una de confusión.

-¿A dónde vas?-

Ella iba a responder pero el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta la interrumpió. Lamentablemente la vista no llegaba a la puerta así que solo escucharon a su tío Stan abrirla.

-Ah, maldita sea. ¡Ford, trae la escopeta!-

Ambos intercambiaron miradas de confusión hasta que vieron a su tío estrellarse contra la pared al lado de la escalera. Se alarmaron y bajaron rápidamente para encontrarse con Bill parado en medio de la sala. Él sonrió al ver a la castaña.

-Mi Estrella Fugaz, he venido a llevarte conmigo.-

El castaño miró a su hermana, incrédulo mientras que ella se encogía en su lugar. Ambos escucharon el quejido de dolor de Stan y voltearon a verlo.

-No se preocupen, él estará bien.-

Mabel ahora veía al rubio con inseguridad. No sabía de dónde había sacado esa fuerza sobrehumana para empujara a su tío tan fuerte para dejarlo así.

-Ven, Estrella Fugaz.-

Bill comenzó a acercarse a ella. Dipper no podía moverse. Era como si estuviera petrificado en su lugar. Hasta que escucharon el sonido un arma, quitándole el seguro. Los tres voltearon a ver a Ford con una escopeta apuntándole al rubio.

-No te llevaras a mi sobrina a ningún lado, maldito demonio.- gruñó.

Bill soltó una risa burlona -Vaya que sigues siendo un aguafiestas, Seis Dedos.- hizo un ademán con la mano que provocó que la propia escopeta del mayor lo golpeara en el rostro y cayera al suelo, luego el arma fue a parar directo en las manos del rubio.

Los gemelos observaban impactados la escena. El rubio se giro a ellos.

-Nadie más tiene que salir lastimado, Estrella Fugaz...ven conmigo.-

Mabel trago saliva y caminó hacia él, sacándole una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Mabel, no vayas con él.- habló débilmente Ford desde el suelo.

Ella le dio una sonrisa triste -Si no lo hago, nos mantendrás separados y todos sufriremos las consecuencias.-

-Pero ¿Irte a voluntad propia después de lo que nos acaba de hacer?-

-Lo que hizo fue en auto-defensa.- excusó la castaña, entrelazando sus dedos con el rubio.

-Por el amor de Dios, Mabel ¿Siquiera te estás escuchando?- Dijo con desesperación.

-Basta de charla.- habló Bill -Hora de irnos.- la jaló hacia la puerta.

-Dipper, detenlos.- le dijo a su sobrino, quien estaba parado sin hacer nada.

Bill volteo y le dedico una sonrisa cómplice a lo que el castaño trago saliva -Lo siento, tío Ford.-

Y sin más estorbos la pareja se marchó.

-Por fin estamos juntos, Estrella Fugaz.-

Estaban en un auto, conduciendo al departamento de Bill. Mabel estaba callada durante todo el trayecto hasta que decidió hablar.

-¿Qué es lo que eres?- Dijo sin quitar el rostro del camino.

Él frunció el ceño -¿Perdona?-

Ella lo miro -Empujaste a Stan con una fuerza incomparable y luego telepáticamente golpeaste a Ford con su propia arma. Ningún humano podría hacer eso así que ahora ¿Vas a decirme qué eres?-

El rubio suspiró -No creo que me creerás si te lo dijera.-

-Pruébame.-

No quito los ojos del camino -Soy un demonio.-

Mabel abrió y cerró la boca como un pez y desvió la mirada.

-Te lo dije.-

Ella infló los cachetes y se sonrojó -Por eso te metiste en mi sueño.- concluyó.

Llegaron al edificio y subieron por el ascensor.

-Honestamente, te lo tomaste mejor de lo que esperaba.- comentó el rubio mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

La castaña bufó -Vivimos en Gravity Falls. Cualquier cosa podría pasar aquí y todos seguirían ignorantes.-

Entraron al departamento de Bill, quien inmediatamente se quito el saco y lo colgó al lado de la puerta.

-Si eres un demonio, ¿Eso significa que la herida que te hizo Wendy desapareció?- Preguntó acercándose a él.

-Correcto.-

-¿Puedo ver?- Tímidamente llevo sus manos a los hombros del rubio.

-Por mi está bien- se encogió de hombros.

Ella lentamente le desabotonó la camisa y la hizo a un lado para ver que no había ni cicatriz de la supuesta herida causada por una bala, pero si otras cicatrices antiguas.

-¿Por qué no sanaste las otras?- Murmuró examinando su torso.

-En ese entonces, aún no controlaba mis poderes. Y se quedaron así.-

Se miraron a los ojos por unos minutos hasta que el rubio carraspeó.

-Será mejor que tomes una siesta. Debes estar cansada.-

Mabel sabía que no había caso discutir con él y se dirigió al dormitorio junto con su maleta.

Bill la observó marcharse " _Te haré mía más pronto de lo que crees, Estrella Fugaz_ "


	10. Chapter 10: Sensaciones

Mabel se había despertado. Al parecer no había rastro alguno de Bill. Encontró su reloj de bolsillo en la mesita de al lado: eran las 12:25 P.M. Ya que estaba algo sudada, decidió tomar un baño levantándose de la cama. Registró el apartamento y confirmó que no había ni una sola alma, por tanto se desvistió en el dormitorio y entró al baño, pretendiendo usar una de las toallas que se encuentra ahí. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y fue junto a las toallas. Escuchó un chapoteo de agua detrás de ella y volteo lentamente para encontrarse con el rubio que, estaba con toda su gloria tomando un baño de burbujas, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de paz en el rostro. La castaña lo miro por unos segundos hasta que dejo salir un grito que lo hizo sobresaltar en el agua. Ella se cubrió con una toalla mientras que él se tapaba las orejas con las manos y buscaba el origen del grito.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¡¿No puedes notar que las paredes hacen que retumben tus gritos?!- Reclamó el rubio.

Mabel lo miró con indignación -¡¿"Qué me pasa"?! ¡¿Por qué estás tú aquí?! ¡Y además desnudo!- Lo último la hizo sonrojarse y apretó más el agarre de la toalla a su cuerpo.

Bill arqueó una ceja -Se supone que los baños se toman desnudos ¿o no?-

-Sí, pero... _yo_ iba a tomar un baño y luego _tú_ apareciste aquí.- murmuró desviando la mirada.

-He estado aquí desde hace un rato. Pero... si tanto lo deseas... puedes bañarte conmigo.- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Mabel frunció el ceño -Yo no...- no pudo articular su respuesta ya que Bill se había levantado de la bañera, por suerte algunas burbujas cubrían sus partes intimas. Ella cerró fuertemente los ojos, no quería verlo. Podía oír sus pasos acercándose, hasta que de repente hubo un silencio. Tuvo un debate mental entre sí abrir los ojos o no, hasta que sintió sus manos en su toalla. Estaba tan asustada que no podía hablar, sin embargo las manos no le arrebataron la toalla, al parecer solo se seco un poco.

-Date la vuelta.- habló el rubio.

Eso la confundió -¿Para qué?-

Escuchó un suspiro -No creo que te gustaría mojarte el cabello. Ahora, date la vuelta.- repitió.

Ella obedeció y él le recogió el cabello en un rodete, sujetándolo con una pinza que se encontraba cerca. Mabel se quedó callada todo el tiempo, aún sin abrir los ojos. Sintió que deslió la toalla de su cuerpo, eso la hizo abrir los ojos y voltearse. Optó por no mirar hacia abajo. Él tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro mirándola de arriba a abajo.

-Me estabas ocultando todo esto. Que egoísta.-

Ella se sonrojo e hizo que él riera. -Me encanta cuando te pones así.-

-¿Cómo?-

El rozó sus nudillos por su pómulo -Tus mejillas normalmente rosadas, me encanta cuando se ponen rojas. Quiero hacer que te pongas así todo el tiempo.- y la cargó en sus brazos.

Fue tan repentino que la castaña tuvo que sujetarse de sus hombros. La llevo a la bañera y la bajo suavemente en el agua aun caliente. Él se sentó detrás de ella, retomando su posición inicial al recostarse por el respaldo de la bañera. Sin embargo ella continuó como la dejo, abrazando sus piernas a su torso.

-¿Qué esperas?-

Mabel lo miro confundida lo que lo hizo rodar los ojos y apegarla a él. Sus mejillas ardieron al sentir al miembro del rubio rozar en donde la espalda cambia de nombre. Se sentía extraña, más aún cuando las cálidas manos del rubio se posaron en alrededor de su cadera.

Jamás se imagino encontrarse en una situación así: sentada en las piernas de un hombre, ambos desnudos, sin mencionar que este hombre era el mayor enemigo de sus tíos.

Recostó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, mientras que este olfateaba su cuello.

-Ya no puedo soportarlo.-

Llevo una de sus manos a su mentón obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

-Mabel...quiero follarte.-

Ella abrió los ojos ante su declaración y lo miro apenada -Me gustaría complacerte con lo que me pides, pero...no sé qué significa eso.-

Ahora Bill la miro con sorpresa -¿No te lo han explicado? ¿Nada de nada?-

Ella ladeo la cabeza -Bueno...mamá me dijo que cuando este casada, con mi marido haría el acto de _copular,_ y que eso me dejaría embarazada.-

Bill sonrió de lado -Eso mismo. Menuda palabra. Bastante elegante para lo que en verdad significa.- soltó una risa.

Mabel bajo la cabeza -¿Vas a dejarme embarazada?-

-Solo si termino dentro, es una posibilidad.-

Ella lo miro. Estaba a punto de hablar pero él la interrumpió -Ya lo veras.- contestó como si le hubiera leído la mente –Tranquila.-

Comenzó un recorrido de besos por su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja, donde dejo un mordisco. Eso la hizo jadear y tensarse luego de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-¿Por qué estas temblando? Tu solo tienes que desearme.- siguió besando su cuello, dando lamidas de vez en cuando, mientras que subía una mano por su torso hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos.

-Te va a gustar.- le dio un beso en la mejilla -Lo prometo.-

Mabel dejo salir un gemido ahogado cuando él tomo firmemente uno de sus pechos y lo masajeo, para luego enfocarse en el pezón. La otra mano viajo más abajo, llegando su intimidad y frotando suavemente en círculos.

La castaña estaba pasando por una sensación totalmente ajena a ella, algo que jamás había experimentado en su vida.

-Me gusta.- dijo de repente.

Él se sorprendió por tal comentario, lo que le dio la determinación para introducir sus dedos dentro de su intimidad, lo que la hizo dejar salir un gemido bastante sonoro y abrir más aún involuntariamente sus piernas. Bill no quería quedarse atrás, así que al par que sus dedos iniciaban un vaivén, él comenzó a frotar su miembro erecto en la espalda baja de la castaña. No fue cuestión de tiempo para que la respiración entrecortada llegara en él.

-Maldición.- dijo entre dientes. -Estas más caliente que el agua.-

Aceleró sus movimientos e hizo que ella dejara salir gemidos y jadeos descontrolados y se sujetara de uno de sus brazos

-¡B-Bill...!- Cerró sus ojos tirando para atrás su cabeza, sintiendo un cosquilleo que recorría su vientre, dando la sensación de que iba a explotar. El rubio junto sus labios en un beso, juntando sus lenguas. Sus gemidos eran tapados por la boca del rubio, hasta que abrió los ojos, separándose de él y jadeando al sentir un alivio en su cuerpo, pero no saber con exactitud lo que paso.

Bill, en cambio, sí sabía. Al sentir el líquido caliente en sus dedos supo que había llegado al orgasmo. Sonrió de lado al ver el efecto que tuvo en ella.

Se levanto de la bañera y salió.

-Vamos a continuar en la cama.- dijo antes de ayudarla a salir.

Mientras que la secaba con la toalla ella no pudo evitar bajar la mirada, sonrojándose aún más por la vista que se llevo.

-¿Es normal que este así?- Pregunto nerviosa.

Él ladeo la cabeza, confundido. Siguió la dirección a donde miraban sus ojos hasta su miembro. Sus mejillas tomaron un poco de color.

-Solo en...ciertas situaciones.- respondió despacio.

-¿Como cuáles?- Volvió a preguntar.

La beso por unos segundos -Hablas mucho ¿Sabes?- El rubio cambio de tema.

La llevó al dormitorio y la recostó en la cama. Buscó en el cajón de la mesita de al lado hasta que sacó un condón. Bill esbozó una sonrisa.

-No te quedarás embarazada si uso esto.-

Se sentó frente a Mabel y se lo colocó mientras que ella observaba. La miró al rostro y sonrió al ver que estaba completamente rojo. Se recostó sobre ella, sosteniendo su peso en sus brazos, para no aplastarla. Le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Seré tu primera experiencia... Tranquila, yo nunca estuve con una virgen, así que serás mi primera experiencia también.- acaricio su rostro lentamente hasta que su semblante se volvió serio. -Puede que duela.-

Mabel lo rodeo con sus brazos. -No importa. Si al final termino disfrutándolo como hace rato, puede que valga la pena.- sonrió un poco.

Bill sonrió y de apoco le fue separando las piernas mientras que la besaba. Froto su miembro contra su intimidad, preparándola hasta que comenzó a penetrarla lentamente. La castaña dejaba salir gemidos de dolor hasta que dejo salir un grito al sentirlo entrar por completo de golpe.

-Lo siento... ¿estás bien?- Su tono era algo angustiado.

-Sí, solo...dame un momento.- tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Bill se quedo quieto dentro de ella mientras que Mabel respiraba profundamente.

-¿Puedo moverme?-

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Empezó con lentas y suaves embestidas, sacándole unos gemidos y suspiros. Estuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que de repente ella enrolló sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus movimientos de caderas comenzaron a coordinar con las de él. Él lo tomo como señal para ir más rápido. Al cabo de un rato la tenía gimiendo descontroladamente.

-¡Bill, no te detengas!-

El rubio sonrió, egocéntrico, al hacerla entrar en ese estado. La besó, enredando su lengua con la de ella, y que sus gemidos sean tapados por su boca.

Mabel sintió que volvió a llegar a ese estado de puro placer, enterrándole las uñas en la espalda y haciéndolo gruñir. Después de un par de embestidas más él se detuvo, respirando profundamente. La vio a los ojos y sonrió de lado.

-Te dije que te iba a gustar.-

Ella sonrió con picardía -¿Cómo sabes que me gustó?-

Él le devolvió la sonrisa -No hubieras gritado así si no te gustara. Fuiste bastante buena, ¿Estás segura de que no has hecho esto antes?- Bromeó.

Sintió sus mejillas arder de nuevo y desvió la mirada. Bill rio ante su acción y salió de ella a lo que la castaña dejo salir un quejido.

Bill rió. -¿Que, quieres más?- Pregunto en tono burlón.

En respuesta ella lo golpeo en el hombro haciéndolo reír aún más.

-Bien.- dijo calmándose. -Yo tengo hambre, después de todo ese ejercicio... ¿Te gustaría ir a almorzar?-

Ella sonrió. -Por supuesto.-


	11. Chapter 11: Enredos

**Advertencia: lemon algo leve hacia el final.**

La pareja salió del apartamento en dirección a un restaurante. Entraron a uno llamado "Greasy's Dinner" y se sentaron en una de las mesas al lado de una ventana. Una señora, algo regordeta y vieja, con un ojo cerrado, se acercó a ellos con un pequeño cuaderno y una pluma.

-Ah, Bill, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-

El rubio sonrió -Unos panqueques para mí y la dama, por favor.-

La señora notó de quien se trataba la compañía del rubio y sonrió. -Mabel Pines, hace mucho que no te veía.- comentó, hasta que su sonrisa se borró, mostrando una expresión de desprecio. -¿Cómo va tu tío?-

Mabel rio. -Muy bien, Linda Susan. Sigue siendo un tacaño.-

-Me alegro.- su sarcasmo se hizo notar. -Voy por sus órdenes.- y con eso se alejó de ellos.

Bill, quien había escuchado todo con cierto interés, decidió preguntar. -¿Cómo es que se conocen?-

La castaña suspiró. -Solíamos venir aquí muy seguido, cuando mi tío y ella tenían un romance. Luego él la dejo plantada a mitad de una cita y...bueno, creo que eso fue todo.-

El rubio rio para luego negar con la cabeza. -Ese Stanley no tiene remedio.-

Ella rio con él. -Por cierto, ¿Cómo es que tú la conoces, y también al dueño del restaurante al que me llevaste a cenar?-

Él sonrió egocéntricamente y sacó pecho. -Soy dueño de la mitad de esta parte del pueblo. A cambio, mis hombres se encargan de que algún desgraciado sin nada que hacer haga destrozos. Todo quien, que tenga poder, su vida gira en torno al dinero ¿sabes?-

Ella se desanimó un poco. -Sí, lo sé.-

Linda Susan volvió con sus órdenes y un silencio incómodo reinó mientras comían. Terminaron de comer, pagaron la cuenta y se fueron así, sin decirse nada el uno al otro.

-¿Quisieras ver mi oficina?- Dijo de repente el rubio.

Ella se encogió de hombros. –Claro.-

. . .

Stan se hallaba sentado en un sillón frente a una ventana, con un montón de botellas de alcohol a un costado. Dipper limpiaba el desastre que habían hecho sus tíos en un ataque de furia por haber dejado que un miembro de su familia se haya marchado con Cipher a voluntad propia. El sillón estaba a espaldas de él y no pudo evitar mirar con cierta lástima el estado de su tío.

-¿No crees que a Mabel no le gustaría que te estés desahogando con alcohol, tío Stan?-

En respuesta, el mayor le enseñó el dedo del medio. El castaño no dijo nada, sintiendo la rabia acumularse por dentro. Soltó la escoba y se dirigió a su cuarto, dispuesto a hacer lo que había hecho Ford: encerrarse.

No sabía por qué no había hecho nada para detener a Bill y eso le enfermaba. Se volteó hacia el espejo de su hermana, observándose un largo rato hasta que a su reflejo le empezaron a brillar los ojos en un tono amarillo y a sonreír como un psicópata.

-¿Por qué la cara larga, eh?-

Dipper se asusto y retrocedió, pero su reflejo seguía ahí.

-¿Q-quién eres?-

El reflejo rio. -Soy tú. Pero mejorado.- llevo una mano a su barbilla, cuestionándose un poco. -Más bien, solo creo que soy una parte de Bill dentro de ti.- sonrió un poco. -Puedes llamarme Bipper.-

Dipper lo observó, analizando si todo esto estaba pasando.

-Soy la razón por la que no detuviste a Bill.- dijo con aburrimiento.

Eso le llamó la atención. -¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

El reflejo se encogió de hombros. -Es nuestro jefe.-

Escucharon un estruendo abajo y Dipper se apresuró por salir de la habitación. Su sorpresa se hizo visible al ver quién se encontraba ahí.

-¡Ya dime dónde está, Stan Pines!- Demandó Gideon, sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa.

-¿Por qué habría de saberlo?- Su semblante era uno de molestia. -Ella se marchó esta mañana para irse en los brazos de un patán.-

El albino gruñó y lo azotó contra la pared.

Dipper admiró que el menor tenga bastante fuerza, aún para ser más bajo que su tío, sin embargo, este último estaba intoxicado y era obvio que no pondría resistencia.

" _¡Cambia conmigo!"_ Pudo escuchar en su mente. Se dejo llevar por la voz, simplemente por el hecho de que no quería lidiar con el albino.

-¿Quién es el bastardo que se la llevó antes que yo?"- Gruñó amenazante.

-En mi opinión, ese bastardo es mejor que un chupa-vergas como tú.- escuchó.

Giró para encontrarse con el castaño sonriente recostado por la pared contraria.

-Lárgate de mi casa ¿quieres, insecto? No hay nada para ti aquí.- esta vez se volvió serio.

Gideon sonrió -Vaya, vaya, pequeño Dipper.-

El castaño bufó. -Mira quién habla, enano.-

-No me iré hasta que sepa dónde y con quién está mi dulce pequeño terroncito de azúcar.-

-Te creo.- Dipper de la nada sacó una escopeta y le apuntó. -Pero mi escopeta quiere que te largues.- dijo sonriente.

El albino tragó saliva y y retrocedió hasta la puerta. No se le había ocurrido traer otra arma además de una navaja y no tenía refuerzos.

-Antes de que te vayas, tengo un acertijo para ti.- habló el castaño, haciéndolo detenerse. -¿Quién tiene tres lados y un ojo que todo lo ve?-

-No lo sé. ¿Quién?-

-Eso lo sé yo y tú tienes que averiguarlo.-

. . .

Mabel se apegó más a Bill al sentir que todos sus hombres la miraban como a una presa. El rubio al notar su incomodidad rio un poco y se acercó a su oído.

-No podrán hacerte nada, si saben lo que les conviene.-

Al entrar dentro de una habitación, vio un escritorio, un mueble con un montón de libros viejos, otro con diferentes botellas de alcohol. Camino curiosa por la habitación.

-¿A cuántas mujeres has traído aquí?-

Para cuando volteo a verlo, él ya había cerrado la puerta con seguro.

-Solo a las que me agradan.-

-¿Y esas son?-

-Menos de cinco.-

Él se quedó pensando en su respuesta. A la única que había traído aquí después de una noche de sexo fue Pyronica, su única relación que duró más de un día. Ahí entabló una bastante buena amistad con sus amigos. Tanto que hasta parecía que ella también era parte del clan.

Dejo de pensar en la pelirosa cuando vio a Mabel tomar un marco con una foto. No alcanzó a quitársela, pues ya lo había visto.

-¿Quiénes son estos?-

Él le sacó la foto y la puso boca para abajo en donde estaba, pero eso no impidió que ella volviera a preguntar.

-Mis hermanos.- contestó secamente.

-¿Por qué tenían ese inusual color de cabello?- Refiriéndose al color azul y rojo carmesí.

El rubio se encogió de hombros. -Jugábamos con tinte para cabello.-

Ella rio. Eso lo hizo sentirse bien. Le encantaba su risa. Sin darse cuenta le dio un suave beso en los labios que, para su suerte, ella correspondió, rodeándolo con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Inconscientemente la encaminó hacia el escritorio, donde la hizo sentarse.

-Hay algo en ti, que me trae jodidamente loco.- le susurró en el oído, para luego rozar sus labios por su mandíbula. -¿Sabes lo que te haría en este momento?-

Mabel no le contestó, más bien se dejo llevar por el tacto de sus manos en sus rodillas, levemente levantándole la falda.

-No. Claro que no lo sabrías. Eres muy inocente, algo que me gusta de ti.-

La volvió a besar, al par que una de sus manos se adentraba debajo de su falda hacia su entrepierna.

-Aunque, para ser una niña buena, te has comportado bastante traviesa últimamente.-

Su mano llego hasta el borde de su ropa interior pero se detuvo ahí.

-¿Qué?- No fue un "perdona, no entendí" fue un "que" directo.

Bill soltó una siniestra risita mientras que su otra mano subía por su torso hasta su busto.

-Saliste con un hombre, mayor que tu, con una reputación bastante peligrosa. Desobedeciste a tu familia a su favor, y luego...- su mano se adentró hacia su intimidad haciéndola sacar un leve suspiro. -...Hiciste cosas con él. Cosas sucias. Cosas que solo la gente casada debería hacer.- Ahora un dedo estaba frotando en círculos ese botón de placer en su centro mismo. Eso, mas sus palabras, hacía que se estremeciera y que aumente su respiración.

-Eres una chica mala, Estrella Fugaz. Y voy a torturarte por eso.-

Terminó de decir esa frase e introdujo un dedo, y empezó un vaivén extremadamente lento. Demasiado lento para su agrado. Pero eso no la detuvo al dejar salir gemido.

-Estas disfrutando esto.- no era una pregunta, más bien una afirmación. Su boca se torció en una sonrisa y continuó haciendo lo suyo hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta. Él dejo salir un sonido de frustración y se detuvo, haciéndola emitir un quejido.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Ehh jefecito...- habló un hombre, bastante nervioso. -Northwest solicita reunirse con usted. Dijo que ya habían acordado dónde.-

Bill abrió los ojos como platos recordando que debía encontrarse con Preston Northwest en una hora. Miro a la castaña: las mejillas completamente rojas, ojos brillosos y respiración profunda.

-Creo que debería parar...- empezó.

Trato de retirar su mano pero ella lo detuvo, negando la cabeza.

-No me dejes así.- susurró -No te atrevas.-

Se quedó observándola hasta que una idea se formó en su mente, sonriendo pícaramente.

-Te dejaré terminar. Pero antes...dime que soy el mejor. Y dime que me perteneces.-

Mabel lo vio incrédula de lo que acababa de decir, hasta que Bill, amenazante, empezó a retirar su mano, y en un momento de desesperación dijo lo que él quería oír.

-¡Soy tuya! ¡Eres mejor que nadie!-

El rubio, complacido, inició movimientos veloces, que le sacaron la respiración en un instante. Tuvo que sujetarse de él al darse cuenta de que si no lo hacía se caería para atrás.

Rápidamente llegó al orgasmo, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y soltando un gemido sonoro. El rubio retiró sus dedos y se aseguró de que la castaña lo viera cuando paso la lengua por ellos.

-Eres deliciosa, Estrella Fugaz.-

Mabel se quedó quieta en su lugar, apenada de lo que tuvo que hacer. Sorprendentemente quedó impactada cuando Bill le reacomodó la falda del vestido. Fue un gesto que hizo que algo en ella de un revoloteo. Para terminar le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Tenemos que irnos.-

Ella lo miro confundida. -Pero creí que debías ir solo.-

-Cambie de opinión. Tú vendrás conmigo.-

La ayudó a bajar del escritorio para luego salir de allí.


	12. Chapter 12: Negocios

Bill y Mabel fueron al teatro de Gravity Falls, donde se suponía que él debía reunirse con Preston Northwest.

-¿Por qué en un teatro?-

-Ya lo verás.- respondió el rubio.

Al entrar, se podía escuchar música clásica retumbando por las paredes, lo que significaba que alguien estaba en el escenario principal haciendo algo. Bill la llevó por las escaleras, subiendo dos pisos, hasta llegar a una puerta doble con un hermoso emblema dorado. Una habitación para los privilegiados, pensó Mabel.

Tenía un balcón que daba una gran vista hacia el escenario, una mesa redonda con cinco sillas alrededor y una mesada que ocultaba bebidas con alcohol.

La castaña se acercó al balcón para ver los asientos de los espectadores, todos ocupados y una sola bailarina en el escenario, terminando su baile con una, tres, cuatro vueltas para detenerse en seco justo al momento que la música finalizó. Hizo una reverencia y los espectadores saltaron de sus asientos para aplaudirla.

-Es bellísima.- susurró Mabel, algo que Bill pudo escuchar, pero antes de que pudiera contestar una voz lo interrumpió.

-Es increíble, ¿no lo creen?-

Ambos giraron en dirección a la voz y se encontraron con un hombre trajeado elegantemente con las letra bordadas en su bolsillo de pecho. Una mujer, igual de elegante colgaba de su brazo, su cabello, a diferencia del hombre, era de un castaño más claro y poseía ojos azules.

-Preston. Priscilla.- saludó Bill, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. -No lo hace mal, de hecho.- respondió.

-Eso es obvio. Fue entrenada por los mejores bailarines del mundo.- dijo para luego dirigir su mirada a Mabel. -¿Y esta señorita?- Preguntó con recelo.

-Soy Mabel Pines, Sr. Northwest.- respondió la castaña.

Ambos Northwest fruncieron el ceño al saber la identidad de la chica.

-Un...gusto.- contestó Priscilla.

Las personas en el teatro comenzaron a marcharse, al par que reinaba el silencio en la habitación.

-Nunca llegué a pensar que alguien que lleve el apellido Pines pise alguno de mis territorios.- habló Preston.

El agarre de Bill en la cintura de la castaña la hizo quedar firme, sin reaccionar al comentario.

-Y no será la última.- contestó el rubio.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos ante el doble sentido de la respuesta, cuando estaba a punto de replicar un carraspeo de garganta se oyó desde la puerta. Todos voltearon y vieron a la misma rubia que había estado en el escenario hace unos momentos.

Llevaba puesto un vestido simple color beige hasta un poco sobre las rodillas, cubierto por un saco color blanco, de un largor hasta debajo de las rodillas y las zapatillas de baile en los pies. Una sombra de color púrpura coloreaba sus ojos. Era hermosa, solo que su rostro de indiferencia no la hacía resaltar tanto.

-Ah, Pacifica, querida. Vamos, entra.-

La chica aceptó la invitación, asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de saludo hacia Bill y Mabel para luego dirigirse hacia la mesa y sentarse en una de las sillas.

-Bailas muy bien.- elogió Mabel.

Pacifica abrió la boca para responder pero su madre no le dio la oportunidad.

-Pudo haberlo hecho mejor.-

La rubia arqueó una ceja en su dirección, cuestionándola.

-La última vuelta no fue unos 360° perfectos, fue un 352. Debes esforzarte más.-

Su mirada cambió a una de indignación. -¡Pero...!-

En ese momento, para sorpresa de la castaña, Preston sacó una pequeña campana y la agitó, haciéndola sonar, callando a la rubia.

-Sí, madre.-

El Northwest, satisfecho, guardó la campana dentro de su traje y le indicó al resto que tomara asiento.

-¿Podrías recordarme la razón por la cual tenemos esta reunión, Preston?- Dijo Bill.

-Por supuesto.- contestó, aclarándose la garganta. -El tema de discusión es la unión de nuestras casas.-

El rubio arqueó una ceja. -¿Oh? Eso. ¿Qué planeas trayendo ese tema a conversación, Northwest?-

Preston se levantó y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la mesa. -Como ya sabrás, nuestras casas han sido aliadas desde hace mucho, antes de que tu padre falleciera.-

-¿Y?- Preguntó secamente.

El Northwest lo miró con molestia. -Mi punto es: si tenemos una unión más cercana, podremos eliminar a la casa Gleeful del mapa de Oregón para siempre, tregua o no.-

-¿Y una unión más cercana sería...?-

-Una boda. Tendrías que desposar a mi hija.-

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó la nombrada.

Mabel no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Con todo respeto, padre, yo no deseo casarme con él.- dijo Pacifica apuntando con el dedo al rubio. -Rayos, ni siquiera deseo casarme en estos momentos.-

Bill se levantó abruptamente de la mesa, haciendo que la silla haga un rechinido contra el piso.

-Debemos discutir esto en privado, Preston.- murmuró, con una mirada impasible.

-Me parece bien.-

Ambos hombres salieron de la habitación, dejando a las tres mujeres en la sala. Pacifica tomo eso como un alivio y se levantó para ir al balcón y mirar hacia el escenario, todo ese tiempo bajo la mirada de su madre. Mabel después de un minuto decidió acompañarla.

-¿Qué eres tú de él?- Preguntó sin dirigirle la mirada.

Mabel se quedó pensativa. ¿Qué era ella de Bill? -Ni siquiera yo lo sé.-

La rubia la miró confundida. -Si no lo sabes ¿Por qué estas con él?-

Ella se encogió de hombros. -Quien sabe. Solo puedo decir que le tengo afecto.- le extendió la mano. -Soy Mabel, por cierto.-

Pacifica miro su mano, luego a ella. -Eso suena como un nombre de anciana.- dijo estrechando su mano de todas formas.

Mabel solo rió, dejando de lado el insulto. -Lo tomaré como un cumplido.-

La rubia solo ladeó la cabeza.

-Vamos ¿Al menos sonríes?- Preguntó con una media sonrisa.

-En ocasiones.- 

.

.

.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que me case con tu hija?!- Gritó un molesto Bill. -Cambiaría las funciones de cada agujero en tu cara si pudiera por insultarme.-

-Trataré de no ofenderme.- replicó Preston. -Y para ser justos; tú me ofendiste primero al traer a una ramera de apellido Pines aquí.- dijo sin perder la compostura. -Los Pines son los sucios estafadores doble cara de este pueblo.-

-No veo donde se diferencian de nosotros.- contestó el rubio.

-Al menos yo no te metí en la cárcel.-

-Pero sí conspiraste contra mi padre, infectándolo con ese virus que le ocasionó esa rara enfermedad.-

-Cabe destacar que eso fue plan de ambos. Debo admitir que fuiste bastante ingenioso para un niño de 13 años. Aún así no puedo creer que te juntes con alguien como los de su clase.-

-Es diferente.-

Ambos dieron una mirada hacia la puerta abierta, dejando ver la habitación por dentro, y por lo tanto a las dos chicas. La castaña había tomado una de las máscaras que había por ahí, colocándola al lado de su rostro e imitando la expresión de tristeza para luego sonreírle a la rubia, quien rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

-Es como una niña atrapada en el cuerpo de una mujer.- murmuró.

-O una familiar de una peste que necesita ser erradicada.- respondió el Northwest.

Bill lo fulminó con la mirada. -No voy a casarme con tu hija.- declaró.

-Pues considera esta alianza terminada.-

-Haz lo que quieras, no me importa.- replicó, caminando hacia donde se encontraba Mabel, quien lo miraba confundida junto con Pacifica mientras la tomaba del brazo.

Preston se molestó, apretando los puños. -Voy a destruirte, ¿Me oíste Cipher?- Dijo mientras el rubio pasaba de largo con la castaña detrás.

Él se detuvo. -Me encargaré de destruir todo tu imperio con mis propias manos.- siguió el Northwest"

Escuchó una pequeña risa del rubio mientras que volteó un poco la cabeza para verlo de reojo. -No si yo lo hago primero.-

Dejaron al trío Northwest, uno temblando de ira, procurando lucir indiferente y a la heredera con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.  
.

.

.

Volvieron al departamento y Bill instantáneamente fue a la cocina, sacando una botella de vino de un escondite en una lacena. La abrió y bebió directo de la botella para luego cerrarla y volverla a poner en su lugar. Todo mientras Mabel lo veía.

-Vamos a la cama, Estrella Fugaz.-

Se acercó a ella tomándola de los hombros, dirigiéndola hacia el dormitorio.

-¿Por qué me llamas así?-

Él emitió un sonido de como si estuviera pensando para luego acercarse a su oído.

-Porque una chica como tú, alegre y brillante como una estrella, no se puede encontrar todos los días. Eres única, Mabel.-  
Ella sintió su corazón latir más rápido.

Al llegar a la habitación, la castaña rápidamente sacó un camisón de su maleta y procedió a cambiarse ahí mismo ¿Por qué molestarse, si él ya lo ha visto todo? Luego se dejó caer boca para abajo en la cama en la cama, ocultando su rostro en la almohada.

Bill, por su parte, solo se desvistió hasta su ropa interior y se lanzó a la cama, cayendo sobre la castaña, quien emitió un quejido de dolor al ser aplastada.

-Sabes que la cama es suficientemente grande para los dos ¿verdad?-

Él ignoró su comentario y la volteó, tomando su mano izquierda y llevándosela a sus labios.

-Eres mía. Solo mía.- murmuró mientras besaba lentamente su mano.

-¿Bill?-

-A lo que me pertenezca, lo trataré de lo mejor. Lo voy a mimar hasta que ya no pueda. Y todo aquel que moleste lo que es mío, lo voy a hacer sufrir, hasta que ya no sienta nada.- recitó, al par que bajaba su boca por su brazo, rozando peligrosamente sus colmillos por la piel blanca.

-¿Bill que disparates estás diciendo?-

Él la miró directo a los ojos volviendo a besar su mano, sin decir nada más y recargando su cabeza en su vientre.

-¿Podrías acariciarme el cabello?- Susurró.

Mabel no podía estar más confundida, pero aún así hizo lo que le pidió, escuchando el suspiro del rubio al par que la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Pareces un niño.- le dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

-Un lindo niño.- replicó, haciéndola reír y a él también "Tenemos que mudarnos mañana.- dijo serio de repente.

-¿Por qué?-

Él se encogió de hombros. -Acabo de amenazar a una de las familias más poderosas del pueblo, y no quiero que sufras las consecuencias.-

Ella le levanto la cabeza, haciéndolo verla a la cara. -No te seré un estorbo.-

-El lugar a donde iremos te mantendrá a salvo.-

-Por favor no digas que me tendrás encerrada.-

Él sonrió. -Claro que no. Solo saldrás conmigo.- se apoyó en la cama para acercársele y darle un beso en los labios.

-Te encantará la mansión Cipher.-


	13. Chapter 13: Escapada

Mabel despertó para encontrarse con la mirada de Bill sobre ella. Estaba haciéndolo con cierta intensidad, memorizando cada facción de su rostro.

-Buenos días, Estrella Fugaz.- dijo, depositando un beso sobre su frente.

-Buenos días, Bill. ¿Estabas observándome mientras dormía?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Te ves bonita cuando estas dormida.- respondió

-Aww.- Complacida, acercó su rostro al de él, juntado sus labios en un suave beso. -Muy bien, Casanova. Siempre sabes qué decir.-

Bill dio una sonrisa ladeada. -Es parte de mi encanto. Bien, levántate, tenemos que irnos.-

-Oh, es cierto.-

Se levantó rápidamente a empacar sus cosas, sacando una pequeña risa de Bill, al verla con la maleta en mano tan pronto.

-Eres rápida, incluso para arreglarte al mismo tiempo.- comentó, al observarla con un vestido de día y el cabello peinado. -Keyhole está abajo, ve, ya los alcanzo.-

Mabel asintió y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Cuando la abrió, se llevó la sorpresa cuando vio a un hombre a punto de golpear la puerta, quien sonrió con alegría al verla.

-Mabel...mi malvavisco.-

Ella se quedó mirándolo por dos segundos, el momento en que acercó su mano para tocarla, cerró la puerta de un portazo. Se abrió un par de segundos después, pero esta vez, Bill se encontraba ahí en vez de ella.

-Vaya, vaya, Gideon. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Preguntó con su sonrisa confiada de siempre.

-Corta con tu charlatanería de mierda, Cipher, devuélveme a mi Mabel.- respondió con una expresión de irritación en el rostro.

El rubio tildó su cabeza en confusión. -¿Mabel? ¿Cuál Mabel?-

-Pues Mabel Pines, quién más. Fue ella la que me recibió primero, no tú.-

-Debió ser tu imaginación.-

-¡Di que está aquí, no te hagas!- Gritó, perdiendo la paciencia.

Bill comenzó a reír, sosteniendo su estómago -¡Estás demente niño!- Dijo entre risas.

Gideon gruñó, sacando un revólver de su bolsillo, y lo empujó adentro del departamento al par que le apuntaba con el arma.

-¡Basta de juegos, Cipher! Dime dónde está...- paró de hablar cuando su visión periférica captó la imagen de alguien más en la habitación.

Giró lentamente para encontrarse con una Mabel asustada, para en un rincón de la habitación.

-Mi dulce Mabel.- habló con felicidad. -Y decías que estaba demente.- dirigiéndose a Bill.

-Hablas de ella como si fuera tu posesión. No lo es.- dijo el rubio.

Gideon arqueó una ceja. -¿Oh? ¿Y por qué dices eso? La conozco prácticamente desde que éramos niños ¿Por qué perdería el derecho de reclamarla como mía?-

La expresión de Bill cambió a una presumida. -Porque yo ya la reclamé.-

La cara del albino se volvió totalmente roja de ira. -¿Qué. Acabas. De. Decir?-

La sonrisa del rubio creció, haciendo contacto visual con Mabel. -Oh sí. La tuve en mi cama. La sensación de estar dentro de ella al par que grite tu nombre con desesperación, era increíble.- miró a los ojos azules del albino. -Pero tú nunca lo sabrás, ya que ella jamás abriría sus piernas para ti.-

-Maldición ¡Dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí!- Regañó la castaña, cubriéndose su rostro con sus manos.

Gideon la ignoró. Olvidando por completo podía usar su arma, levantó un puño para golpear al rubio, pero éste fue más rápido, proporcionándole un rodillazo en la entrepierna, haciendo que lo suelte y caiga de rodillas al piso.

Bill fue directo junto a Mabel, tomándola del brazo y llevándola hacia la ventana.

-¿Q- qué hombre golpea a otro en las pelotas?- Escuchó la queja del albino.

El rubio volteó sonriente. –Yo.- para luego saltar por la ventana con Mabel, quien dejo salir un grito por la acción inesperada.

Gideon, sorprendido y asustado al mismo tiempo, se apresuró en levantarse e ir directo hacia la ventana. Para su confusión, no había por ningún lado rastros de la pareja  
.

.

.

Dipper despertó con un dolor de cabeza y algo de sabor a alcohol en la boca. Se dio cuenta de que después de manejar el asunto con Gideon, su pequeño amigo mental se llevó las botellas de Stan a su cuarto.

-¿Por qué dejo que las cosas pasen?- Dijo llevándose una mano a su frente.

" _Vamos chico, no seas duro contigo mismo."_ Escuchó la voz en su cabeza. _"Tienes que relajarte más, la vida es corta; disfrútala"_

-¿Es por eso que te has tomado cuatro botellas enteras de ron?-

" _Ey, estoy en tu cuerpo; ¿Por dónde quieres que me relaje?"_

 _-_ Yo no te invité a estar en mi cuerpo.- murmuró Dipper.

" _Pues aguántate"_

Dipper dejó salir un sonido de frustración. -Eres peor que el tío Stan. Si eres parte de Bill, entonces no sé cómo le está haciendo Mabel para convivir con él.- dijo mientras se paraba frente al espejo para ver el reflejo de Bipper en él, sonriéndole burlonamente.

" _Es obvio que le gusta mi asombrosa personalidad"_ se aduló a sí mismo, llevando una mano a la cabeza peinándose el cabello para atrás " _Pero eso es solo parte de mi atractivo"_

Dipper suspiró con exasperación dándole la espalda al espejo. -Me gustaría saber qué está haciendo, de hecho.-

" _Creo que lo harás muy pronto"_  
 _._

 _._

 _._

Al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba cayendo, Mabel miró a su alrededor, aún aferrada a Bill. Era un gran salón que parecía ser el lugar donde se reciben a las visitas en una mansión.

-Bienvenida a la mansión Cipher.- murmuró el rubio, separando sus manos de su cuerpo para ir a lanzarse a uno de los sofás.

-Así que este es tu hogar.- comentó.

-Solía serlo.- replicó.

Fue ahí cuando ella se dio cuenta de la expresión de decepción en su rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

Bill suspiró. -Te dije que te ocultaras, Estrella Fugaz. Si lo hubieras hecho, no tendría que recurrir a una tele transportación.-

-Lo dices como si tus poderes fueran una condena.- respondió la chica, ganado una mirada de molestia por parte del rubio. -Lo siento ¿de acuerdo? Tuve curiosidad.-

-Sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato ¿no es así?- Comentó.

Mabel se volvió impasiva -¿Ah sí? Pues no eres el único que está molesto, Bill. Cuál fue la necesidad de decirle todas esas cosas a Gideon ¿Eh?- dijo cruzándose de brazos. -Sabes que soy nueva en ese tema, y me avergüenza hablar de ello.- admitió. -Pero no aprecio el hecho de que me hallas tratado como una premio que al has ganado.- murmuró.

-Tuve que hacer que se distraiga y lo sabes.- replicó Bill, levantándose y acercándose a ella.

Mabel se quedó callada por unos segundos.

-No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo...- dijo con voz baja.

Él la rodeó con sus brazos, depositando su barbilla en su cabeza. -No lo haré.-

Estuvieron en esa situación por unos momentos hasta que el rubio habló.

-Escuché que hoy habrá una feria en el pueblo...me gustaría llevarte como compensación.-

Ella emitió un sonido como si lo pensara para luego sonreírle. -De acuerdo. Pero ahora... ¿no vas a mostrarme el lugar?- Dijo para volver a mirar a su alrededor. -No tiene ni una sola pizca de polvo para un lugar que ha estado deshabitado en años.-

Él entrelazó su brazo con el de ella, escoltándola fuera de la habitación. -Aún hay sirvientes viviendo aquí.-

Llegaron en medio del corredor principal, frente a las escaleras. Bill tomó una bocanada de aire y gritó: -¡He vuelto!-

Instantáneamente una docena de personas salieron corriendo como gallinas sin cabeza, formando una línea frente a la pareja.

-Bienvenido, señor Cipher.- dijeron en unísono, logrando hacer sonreír al rubio con satisfacción.

-Ella es la señorita Mabel Pines. Nos quedaremos aquí por un tiempo.-

Todos hicieron una reverencia. -Estamos a su servicio, señorita Pines.-

Mabel se impresionó por el respeto que ya le tenían y el nivel de autoridad que imponía Bill, que no supo que decir.

-Uno de ustedes, lleven su maleta al dormitorio principal. El resto: sigan con sus labores.-

Todos se dispersaron, dejando atrás a una mujer de cabello castaño claro, quien seguía en su mismo puesto. El rubio arqueó una ceja.

-¿Si?- Habló.

"¿No desea algún servicio de la cocina, señor Cipher?" Preguntó tímida.

Bill estaba a punto de responder hasta que escuchó el sonido viniendo del estómago de la castaña, quien se avergonzó un poco, inflando las mejillas. Ahí recordó que ninguno de los dos había desayunado.

-Sí. El desayuno estaría bien.- contestó.

La mujer asintió y se fue, dejándolos solos.

-Vaya que te tienen respeto.- comentó Mabel.

-Creo que más bien les infundo miedo.- replicó el rubio.

Ella rio sin vergüenza ganando una sonrisa del rubio. -Tienes razón, eres atemorizante. O al menos lo eras cuando te conocí.-

-¿Te daba miedo?- Preguntó divertido.

-Un poco, sí. Ahora eres todo lo contrario.- envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Dijo, siguiéndole el juego al reposar sus manos en su cintura.

-Eres adorable.- le dio un piquete en la nariz, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

-No lo soy.-

Ella rio, soltándolo y caminando hacia una puerta que llevaba al jardín del medio. -Ahí está mi punto de hecho.-

-¡No lo soy!- Repitió siguiéndola hacia el jardín.


	14. Chapter 14: Feria

_**Nota: las conversaciones con Bipper ocurren dentro de la mente de Dipper. Si habla en voz alta lo tacharán de loco ¿no lo creen?**_

Llegó las 3 de la tarde, y la feria de Gravity Falls empezó. Había puestos por todos lados, ya sean de comida, o de juegos para ganar algún premio.

Dipper se paseaba por las atracciones, pensativo con la mirada distante y las manos en los bolsillos. Logró identificar una figura familiar.

-¡Hey Wendy!- Llamó.

La pelirroja volteó con una sonrisa. -Hola Dipper.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que hoy tratarías de volver a reunirte con tu familia.

La pelirroja hizo una mueca. -Nah. Papá volvió a correrme. Dice que hasta que no me vuelva una "mujer decente" haciendo comillas "para la sociedad no seré permitida en mi propia casa.- se encogió de hombros. -No sé qué tiene de malo, de hecho. Siendo una Corduroy.- dijo señalándose entera. -Quiero decir, está en mi sangre, amigo.-

-Te comprendo. Pero, ¿Tienes un lugar donde quedarte, Wendy?- Preguntó preocupado. -Después de lo que mostraron en el periódico; a ese tipo le fue muy mal.- dijo mirando a ambos lados. -No es seguro que andes sola por las calle.

-Tu tranquilo, yo nerviosa, amigo. Sé cómo cuidarme sola. Además, estoy quedándome en la casa de mi amiga Tambry, no es como si no tuviera a dónde ir.- arqueó una ceja.

-Jeje sí...- dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca.

 _Cielos, controla esos latidos, chico._

Dipper frunció el ceño al oír la voz en su cabeza, pero algo más capto su atención a lo lejos: el dueño de esa misma voz.

Mabel tomaba el brazo de Bill al caminar. Después de una comida dormir un poco, se sentía con muchas energías. Bill solo la observaba de reojo.

-Gracias por traerme.- comentó. -Aunque ya tenía planeado venir de todas formas.- admitió.

El rubio arqueó una ceja. -¿Planeabas venir sin mi?- Torció la boca en una media sonrisa. -Yo jamás lo permitiría, y después de lo que pasó con Gideon; menos. Es más, creo que ahora no te perderé de vista.

La castaña hizo un puchero. -Eres un amargado.

Él sonrió y tomó su nariz. -Y tu muy tierna y testaruda.- dijo moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

En cuanto la soltó, ella le sacó la lengua y dirigió su vista a otro lado. Un puesto en particular llamó su atención.

-¡No puede ser, un cerdito!- Gritó, con una mano sosteniendo su rostro y la otra apuntando al puesto, para luego salir corriendo.

-¡Espera, Estrella!- Dijo el rubio tratando de llamar su atención en vano.

Mabel corrió por la multitud hasta llegar al puesto llamado _**Gane un cerdo**_ , comenzando a observar a las criaturas regordetas. Su vista se posó en el más pequeño, quien la estaba observando.

-Hola, chiquitín.- habló con voz de bebé, extendiendo su mano hacia él.

El animal ladeó la cabeza y se acercó a ella, comenzando a lamer la palma de su mano, haciéndola reír.

-Aquí estas, Estrella Fugaz.- dijo Bill, caminando hasta llegar a su lado. -No debiste salir corriendo así.- reprochó.

-Lo siento.- contestó ella, sin quitar la mirada del cerdito frente a ella, lo que hizo que el rubio arqueara una ceja y dirigiera su vista en el animal.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

-Desde que era una niña, siempre he querido un cerdito. Pero mis padres nunca lo permitieron. Dicen que son muy sucios, pero yo no creo eso.

Bill contempló la escena frente a él, cómo la castaña acariciaba con cariño la cabeza del cerdo.

-¿Lo quieres?- Preguntó de repente.

Mabel lo miró sorprendida. -¿Lo conseguirías para mí?

El rubio sonrió haciendo una pequeña reverencia. -Lo que sea por mi Estrella Fugaz.- dijo haciéndola sonreír también.

Se acercó al granjero dueño del puesto.

-Buen hombre, ¿Cómo conseguimos a aquel cerdo?- Dijo apuntando al cerdito frente a Mabel.

El hombre sonrió. -Ah, así que están interesados en mi pequeño 7 kilitos. Bien, lo único que deben hacer para ganárselos es adivinar cuánto pesa.- respondió.

El rubio arqueó una ceja. -¿7 kilos...?- Habló Mabel.

El hombre se sorprendió. -Excelente ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Acaso eres bruja?

Ella solo se limitó a sonreír mientras que Bill se palmeaba la cara.

-Bien, te lo has ganado.- levantó al cerdo y se lo entregó a la castaña, quien sonriendo lo abrazó a su pecho. -Necesitarás esto.- volvió a hablar el hombre, indicándole un tenedor y cuchillo.

Mabel lo miró con mala cara lo que hizo que el granjero retirara los cubiertos. -Como tú quieras.- dijo, entregándole un collar con correa.

Ella volvió a sonreír y se los colocó al animal, para luego bajarlo al suelo y llevarlo hasta donde se encontraba Bill esperando.

-Caminas como un pato.- dijo riendo. -Hey, creo que así te llamaré: Pato.- dijo decisiva. El cerdito dejó salir un chillido en respuesta.

-Un cerdo que se llama Pato. Vaya creatividad.- comentó Bill.

Dipper los observaba con el ceño fruncido. Parecían ser solo una pareja normal teniendo una cita, algo que en cierto modo, lo molestaba.

" _Bájale a tus celos, ¿Quieres? Tus pensamientos me están sofocando aquí"_ reprochó la voz en su mente.

-No estoy celoso.- defendió.

 _"Yo creo que sí. Sino ¿Por qué estarías con la cara larga?"_

Dipper decidió ignorarlo, pero Bipper siguió.

 _"Estas molesto porque el jefe tendrá la oportunidad de tener esto"_ de repente una imagen reciente de su gemela semi-desnuda vino a su mente, lo que provocó que casi tenga una hemorragia nasal. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y se golpeó la cabeza.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso. No es algo de que esté orgulloso de ver.- Reprochó.

 _"¿Por qué? ¿Porque es tu hermana? La sangre no importa cuando hay lujuria, chico"_

Dipper se mordió el labio inferior mientras seguía observando a su hermana reír junto al rubio.

-Ten, súbete con _papá_ por un momento.- escuchó a la castaña, seguido por un molesto. -Estrella Fugaz, no seré el padre de un cerdo.- al par que la veía poner al cerdito en brazos del rubio.

Suspiró audiblemente. -No me gusta mi hermana.

 _"Tal vez no tu hermana en sí, sino su cuerpo el que te atraiga."_

Dipper podía jurar que lo veía caminar en círculos alrededor de él.

 _"Piénsalo, eres inteligente. Sabes que los chicos a tu edad andas con las hormonas alborotadas. Y tú, al verla, has despertado ese sentimiento de lujuria"_

El castaño agachó la cabeza con pena. No era su intención querer andar de calentón detrás de Mabel, su propia hermana gemela, con la que ha compartido tanto. La misma que siempre que suele tener pesadillas busca refugio en su cama. Aunque sea 5 minutos mayor que él, había jurado protegerla. ¿Pero cómo protegerla de sí mismo?.

-¡Dipper!- Escuchó para luego ver a su hermana correr hacia él y Wendy.

-No puede ser ¡Mabel!- Habló la pelirroja abrazándola. -Creí que ese maniático de pacotilla te había secuestrado.-

Ella sonrió. -No lo hizo, yo me fui por cuenta propia. Dipper ¿No le dijiste?- Preguntó abrazándolo.

-Yo...no.- dijo apenado.

Wendy dio un paso al frente. -Mabel, necesitamos hablar.- miró al castaño. -Charla de chicas.- aclaró.

Dipper levantó ambas manos frente a él y se dirigió a otro lado.

Ambas chicas esperaron a tenerlo fuera de vista para ir a sentarse a una banca.

-¿Y bien?- Habló la pelirroja.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo para que fueras con él?-

Mabel rio. -No me hizo nada, Wendy. De hecho, estuvimos saliendo.-

La pelirroja se inclinó en su asiento, sorprendida. -¿Te refieres a una cita de verdad? Genial. Pero ¿Por qué te fuiste con él?-

La castaña se sonrojó y miró frente a ella. -Quería estar con él. _Sentía_ que mi lugar era con él, como un verdadero amor.- miró a su amiga. -¿Alguna vez te has sentido así?

-Mabel, esas cosas son de cuentos.- Replicó.

-¡Pero es la verdad! El es un perfecto príncipe, claro, dejando de lado las cosas que ha hecho.

-Amiga, enserio quisiera estar feliz por ti, pero no puedo evitar desconfiar de él.

Los labios de la castaña se volvieron en una línea recta. -Por favor confía en mí, Wendy. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

La pelirroja estuvo dudosa por un momento hasta que sonrió. -De acuerdo, confiaré en ti. Pero si llega a lastimarte: lo castro.- respondió, ganando una risa nerviosa por parte de la castaña.

Dipper caminaba en dirección a Bill Cipher, quien se encontraba parado, con una cara de aburrimiento, mientras que cuidaba a Pato, que estaba comiendo de un plato en el suelo.

El castaño carraspeó, llamando su atención. -Me supongo que ya tienes un trabajo para mi.-

Bill sonrió. -Por supuesto, Pino. ¿Cómo has estado...?

-Sólo di lo que tengo que hacer.- interrumpió.

-Directo al grano.- admiró. -De acuerdo ¿Conoces a la familia Northwest?- Preguntó.

Dipper asintió. -Es una de las familias más ricas del pueblo. Un ancestro fue el fundador de Gravity Falls.

-Exactamente. Deshazte de ellos. Hazlo parecer un accidente.

Dipper se quedó callado. -¿La razón?

-Ese cabecilla Preston, me provocó. Ya aprenderá a no meterse conmigo.- contestó.

-... ¿Y la chica rubia?

-¿Qué, te refieres a Pacifica?- Se encogió de hombros. -Haz lo que quieras con ella.

El castaño asintió y dio media vuelta para irse.

-Pensándolo bien...

Volteó a verlo.

-No la mates. Será una buena aliada.

Asintió y se marchó. Caminaba por la multitud y encontró a Mabel sentada en una banca. Se acercó a ella.

-¿Por qué estás sola, dónde está Wendy?

-Oh, dijo que tenía que irse.

Él se sentó a su lado. Un silencio reinó sobre ellos. Hasta que se decidió a hablar.

-El tío Stan se puso muy triste porque te fuiste ¿sabes?

Ella agachó la cabeza. -Ya me lo esperaba.- contestó. -Pero Bill es un buen tipo, no me ha hecho nada malo.

"Si tan solo supieras..."

Dipper de repente, sintió que no tenía control sobre su cuerpo.

 _"Esta tan bonita ¿No lo crees, chico?"_

Oh, no.

 _"Ya me lo agradecerás luego"_

Bipper le sonrió. -Tienes _toda la razón, hermanita. Es un buen tipo. Se nota que te aprecia mucho_.- dijo acercando su rostro a ella aprovechando su distracción.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- Preguntó para voltear y ver el rostro de su hermano a milímetros de ella.

Él cerró la distancia, uniendo sus labios. Aprovechó su jadeo de sorpresa para introducir su lengua y juguetear con la de ella. Mabel estaba en shock, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Bipper se separó lamiendo sus labios. - _Sí, lo digo enserio_.- contestó.

Ella volvió en sí y le proporcionó una fuerte cachetada en su rostro, haciendo que Dipper recuperara el control de su cuerpo, y que él reciba el dolor.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, pervertido?!- Dijo llevando su mano a sus labios. -Somos hermanos.- dijo levantándose para echarse a correr.

Dipper reaccionó. -¡Mabel, espera!- Pero ya era tarde.

-Yo no quise...- murmuró apenado.


	15. Chapter 15: Actuar

**Advertencia** **:** **leve lemon, spanking** **(** googleen si no saben a qué me refiero **)**

Llegada la noche, Dipper se adentró en los terrenos de la familia Northwest dispuesto a cumplir con su trabajo. No le gustaba mucho la idea, así que dejó que Bipper tomara la acción de su cuerpo cuando lo sea necesario, mientras que él, aún consiente, tomaba acción de su boca. Claro que si metía la pata Bipper tomaría el control total, así que debía ser precavido con lo que decía, si es que lo atrapaban.

Trepó por una de las rejas hasta caer en el jardín. Lo que no contaba era que una chica de cabellos rubios estuviese ahí, leyendo un libro y que al oírlo aterrizar en el suelo, levantara la vista hacia él, con curiosidad pero sin temor.

-¿Quién carajos eres?- Preguntó.

Dipper pensó en contestar su pregunta con otra. -¿Quién carajos eres tú?

-Yo pregunté primero, imbécil.- replicó ella, entrecerrando los ojos.

El castaño tenía una media sonrisa en el rostro. -Yo pregunté segundo.- dijo con algo de egocentrismo. -Además, una dama no debería decir esas palabrotas.

Ella emitió un sonido, como si quisiera reírse. -Esta es mi propiedad, puedo hacer lo que se me plazca.- dijo al par que se levantaba y caminaba hacia él.

Dipper miró a su alrededor dejó salir las palabras que su contraparte le susurraba en su cabeza "No deberías estar aquí sola. Podría ser alguien muy peligroso que intente matarte"

La rubia llegó frente a él, observándolo detenidamente. -Si quisieras matarme, ya lo habrías hecho.- murmuró. -Tu rostro, me es familiar. Se parece a la mujer que estaba con Bill Cipher la otra noche. ¿Él te envió?- dio media vuelta y volvió a su lugar a recoger su libro.

-Emm...- titubeó el castaño.

Ante esto, la rubia le echó a reír. -No me sorprende. Padre tiene muchos enemigos. Y después de lo que dijo sobre esa...Pines...no era de esperarse que quiera vengarse, así es Bill.

Él se quedó en silencio, apretando firmemente un puño, hasta que escuchó una risita familiar en su cabeza.

" _La acabas de conocer y ya te gusta, eres un pillo. No te culpo; es una joya"_

Dipper suspiró pesadamente.-Mire, señorita Northwest. Bill me envió aquí con el objetivo de acabar con los Northwest, sin dejar un rastro.

Al oír eso, ella volteó cautelosamente, con los ojos bien abiertos. -¿Ah sí?

-Pero. Por alguna razón, me dijo que te perdonará la vida.- murmuró. -Solo...debes ayudarme en esto. No podré entrar a la mansión con todos los guardias.

-¿Crees que te ayudaré a asesinar a mis padres?- Dijo fríamente.

Dipper tragó saliva ante su respuesta. -Pues...

-Lo haré.- respondió ella secamente.

El castaño parpadeó varias veces, atónito. -¿Por qué?

Ella respiró con pesadez. -Los odio.- replicó simplemente. -Apresúrate, si quieres que te ayude.- dijo mientras caminaba a la entrada de la mansión. -Y mi nombre es Pacifica, por cierto.

Él apresuró su paso hasta llegar a su lado. -Soy Mason Pines, pero todos me llaman Dipper.- se presentó.

Entraron a la mansión, escabulléndose por las sombras, hasta llegar a la habitación donde se encontraban dos guardias, bebiendo y jugando póker.

-Vaya guardias que tienes.- comentó el castaño, al par que sacaba un sorbete.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

Él sopló, haciendo que dardos salgan y se clavaran en los cuellos de los guardias y que cayeran inconscientes. -Son tranquilizantes para caballos, no despertarán por unos días.

Corrieron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cocina, ahí fue donde Bipper tomó el control.

- _Será mejor que salgas de aquí, sino quieres ser calcinada viva._

Pacifica no tardó en hacer lo que le dijo y corrió hacia su cuarto.

El castaño se acercó hacia el horno, destapando el gas y dejándolo libre por la cocina. Corrió hasta una distancia segura y sacó su arma, disparando a la habitación y así empezando un enorme incendio.

 _"Con eso bastará, para el momento en que se den cuenta ya será muy tarde"_

Se fue corriendo hasta la entrada principal, cerrándola para luego bloquearla por fuera con una enorme madera. Fue hasta una cierta distancia, volteando para ver su obra. Pacifica se encontraba a unos metros de él, parada como una estatua, observando cómo las llamas consumían la madera fina. Juraba que podía oír los gritos de las personas que aún se hallaban dentro, y al saber que la rubia se encontraba junto a él, hacia que su corazón de un vuelco en su interior, haciéndolo recuperar el control de nuevo.

-¿Tuviste tiempo de empacar tus cosas?- Preguntó al notar las maletas en sus manos -Qué rápida.

-Es el dinero de la familia.- replicó en una voz callada. -Las joyas y la ropa se pueden reemplazar, el dinero no.

-Ya veo.

Hubo un largo silencio de funeral, mientras ambos observaban la mansión extinguirse en el fuego.

-¿Ahora qué?- Habló la rubia.

Dipper suspiró. -Supongo que debo llevarte con Bill. Él sabrá qué hacer contigo.- dijo al par que se cargó con una de las maletas y se dirigía a un rumbo desconocido junto con la chica.

* * *

Mabel se encontraba acostada en la cama de la habitación para huéspedes cubriéndose con la sábana hasta la cabeza. Seguía pensando en el beso que compartió con Dipper, su hermano gemelo. El chico con quien compartió su infancia.

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta. No se levantó ni dijo nada para contestar. Pero de todos modos, Bill entró a la habitación.

-Estrella Fugaz, ya dime qué tienes.- habló. -No has dicho ni una sola palabra desde que llegamos de la feria.

La castaña sintió su peso al lado de ella en la cama, para que luego la sábana le sea arrebatada.

-Anda, dime.- presionó.

-Eres muy molesto, lo sabes.- replicó sentándose para verlo de frente.

-Y tú no.- se burló.

Mabel suspiró. -Dipper me besó.- soltó. Bill frunció el ceño ante la confesión.

-¿Lo insinuaste a hacerlo?- Preguntó.

-No.

-¿Al menos te resististe?- Habló más severo.

Ella tragó saliva. -No. Pero ni si quiera me dio tiempo de hacerlo.- protestó. -¡Me tomó desprevenida y para cuando supe lo que estaba pasando él ya se había separado de mi!

-¡Lo dejaste tocarte y eres mía!- Gritó, sobresaltándola. Respiró hondo tratando de calmarse, masajeando sus sienes. -Más vale quitarte el sabor de la boca.

Sin previo aviso, chocó sus labios con los de ella en un brusco beso, mordiendo su labio, haciéndola emitir un leve quejido para así poder introducir su lengua. Jugueteó con la de ella por unos segundos hasta que Mabel lo empujó, dejando ver un hilo de saliva que lo conectaba a su boca.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

Bill la miró directamente a los ojos. -Eres mía, tú misma lo dijiste ¿recuerdas?

La chica lo miró insegura, su cara aún roja.

-Te has portado mal, mi dulce Estrella Fugaz. Besaste a otro hombre, uno que no era yo: el único digno de reclamar el sabor de tus labios.- La mirada seguía intensa en sus ojos -Ven aquí.- Dijo indicando su regazo.

Ella, aún insegura de lo que iba a hacer, se acercó lentamente.

-Acuéstate, sobre tu estómago.

Obedeció, quedando acostada boca para abajo, sobre el regazo el rubio, quien suspirando tomaba uno de los mechones castaños, llevándoselo a sus labios.

-Quédate quieta.- murmuró mientras se sacaba un guante de con sus dientes. Con su mano recorrió su espalda hasta llegar a la falda de su vestido. Se adentró debajo de su falda, llegando hasta su ropa interior. Mabel perdió el aliento al sentir como estiraba su ropa interior, tratando de sacársela, pero con algo de dificultades al estar acostada. Decidió cooperar un poco, levantando sus caderas, haciéndole más fácil retirárselas.

-Buena chica.- susurró, levantando su falda hasta su espalda, dejando al aire su trasero.

-¿Bill, qué vas a...?- Jadeó con sorpresa, sin terminar su oración, al sentir un firme golpe sobre su piel desnuda. Volvió a emitir el mismo sonido unos segundos después, al sentir otro golpe.

-¡Oye...!- Otro golpe la volvió a interrumpir, esta vez emitiendo un leve gemido por la presión en su piel.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Escuchó a Bill decir con un tono asombrado y divertido, seguido de otro azote.

Mabel se mordió el labio para evitar dejar salir otro sonido involuntario, al par que Bill seguía dándole azotes cada tantos segundos.

-¿Te gusta esto, no es así?- Preguntó con una sonrisa siniestra. Ella solo negó con la cabeza. Él le dio tiempo suficiente para abrir la boca.

-Detente...Ah~- él rápidamente le proporcionó otra nalgada haciéndola volver a gemir -Ah~ maldición.- dijo con frustración, para luego recibir otro azote. -¡Bill~!

-Te está gustando esto.- confirmó el rubio con una sonrisa de gato. –Pequeña estrellita masoquista.- murmuró observando que lo rojo de su cara combinaba con el rojo de su trasero.

-No es cierto.- negó la chica, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Bill arqueó una ceja, pasando una mano por sus glúteos hasta llegar a su entrepierna, adentrando sus dedos por sus labios recibiendo un suspiro entrecortado por parte de la castaña. Sonrió victoriosamente ante su descubrimiento.

-Entonces ¿Por qué estas tan húmeda?

Mabel no respondió. Reacomodándose un poco en su regazo, fue cuando lo sintió, y el sentimiento de vergüenza se esfumó por un momento. Él también estaba excitado, y estaba humillándola para ocultarlo.

Sintió sus dedos volver a adentrarse en su feminidad, frotando cerca de su entrada. Mabel mordió su labio inferior, maldiciendo en voz baja mientras que separaba un poco sus piernas, cediendo ante la lujuria y el alivio que su cuerpo deseaba. El rubio no tardó en seguir con su acto, frotando el pequeño botón rosado en su centro con rapidez al par que introducía un dedo en su interior. Fue suficiente para hacerla soltar un gemido.

-¡Bill... no tan rápido!- Jadeo.

En respuesta introdujo un segundo dedo, acelerando sus movimientos.

-Ah~Biiilll.- no pudiendo contener las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas al llegar a su orgasmo tan rápido. Quería disfrutarlo, como la primera vez.

-No te estés quejando. Esto se suponía que debía ser un castigo.

Ella volteó su cabeza lo suficiente para mirarlo de reojo. -Tú también lo disfrutaste.

Bill la volteó por completo, obligándola a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

-Sí. Pero solo _yo_ estoy permitido a disfrutar los castigos, dulzura.- dijo con una media sonrisa. -Además, eso fue solo para recordarte que eres mi mujer. Solo mía.

Mabel sonrió pícaramente. -Tú lo has dicho, soy _tu_ mujer. Ahora, ¿no te quedarás un poco más conmigo, _mi señor_?- Murmuró, tomándolo de su masculinidad, haciendo que se tense en su lugar.

Bill, quieto como una estatua rio peligrosamente por lo bajo. -Eres una puta lista, Estrella Fugaz, parece ser que estas aprendiendo algo de mí, y lo mezclas con lo que siempre hacías cuando cantabas para esos hombres.

La chica se encogió de hombros. -Solo hago lo que creo correcto.- dijo apretando su agarre provocando que maldijera entre dientes y diga cosas obscenas.

-No.- Habló, consiguiendo la fuerza para lanzarla a la cama y poder alejarse de ella. -No estás lista para eso.- murmuró con el ceño fruncido. Invocó un libro y se lo lanzó -Mientras tanto debes aprenderte algo de esto.

La castaña miro el libro y descubrió que era uno de anatomía humana.

-¿Y para qué debo leer eso?- Preguntó confundida.

El rubio sonrió. -Para que aprendas algo y luego podamos poner en práctica lo que hay en esto.- hizo aparecer otro libro y se lo lanzó.

Mabel miró con confusión la portada. Cuando levantó la mirada para cuestionar, Bill ya no estaba.

- _¿Kamasutra?-_ Leyó en voz alta. -¿Qué se supone que es esto?

Abrió el libro y empezó a hojear su contenido. Al cabo de unos minutos su rostro estaba más rojo que un tomate.

-¡Oh por Dios!


	16. Chapter 16: Reencuentro

-Ya voy, ¡Ya voy!

Decía un cansado Stan Pines mientras caminaba hasta la puerta siendo golpeada impacientemente. Al abrirla, arqueó una ceja al ver al heredero Gleeful con una expresión furiosa.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste dejar que el demonio de Cipher profanara a mi dulce Mabel?!- Le gritó en la cara.

-¿De qué hablas?- Respondió con confusión.

-La profanó. La tocó. La reclamó como suya. Llámalo como quieras; pero le arrebató su inocencia.- Dijo entre dientes jalando de la camisa del mayor con cada palabra.

Ante eso Stan frunció el ceño, empujando al menor. -Estaba malherido, y ya no podía hacer nada. Además...fue su decisión irse con esa sabandija.- murmuró con melancolía.

-Qué buen protector eres.- habló con sarcasmo. -Pero me temo que mientras no encuentre a Cipher, _alguien_ debe pagar por sus acciones en contra mi adorada Mabel.- dijo mientras sacaba un arma.

Instantáneamente, Gideon sintió un metal frío en su nuca.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses.- escuchó una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Giró levemente la cabeza para ver con su visión periférica a dos personas

-Aléjate del señor Pines, enano.- habló el hombre.

-Soos, Wendy. Justo a tiempo.- rio Stan.

El albino bajó el arma y volteó a verlos. -Ustedes...- dijo mirándolos uno a la vez. -Puedo hacer que vaya a la cárcel por apuntarme con un arma, Srta. Corduroy, de acuerdo a su trabajo ilegal.

La pelirroja bufó con gracia. -Mi novio es un oficial de policía: saldré cuando quiera.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Zorra arrogante.- murmuró por lo bajo. Giró hacia el mayor. -Esto no se acaba Stan Pi...- fue interrumpido por una explosión a lo lejos.

-¿Pero qué mierda fue eso?- Dijo Stan.

Los cuatro, olvidando por completo la situación en que se encontraban, salieron a la calle, al igual que el resto de la gente, a observar como a lo lejos, en la colina más alta de Gravity Falls, la mansión Northwest ardía en llamas, para shock de todo el mundo.

-No puede ser- murmuró el anciano para sí mismo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dipper maldecía el momento en que le propuso a la chica Northwest ir a la mansión de Bill. Ya que iban caminando y por supuesto, la rubia no se callaba.

-¿Ya llegamos?- Preguntó.

-No.- Repitió por quinta vez.

-¿Por qué no tomamos un auto para llegar allá? Mis pies me están matando.

El castaño suspiró. -Mire señorita: agradezca que me ofrecí a llevar estas maletas por usted.- dijo indicando a los dos equipajes que llevaba en ambas manos. -Y segundo: no podíamos ir en auto porque llamaríamos la atención. Si un auto era visto saliendo de la propiedad Northwest, actualmente ardiendo en llamas, lo proclamarían como principal autor de los hechos.

Pacifica suspiró. Sin decir nada más siguió caminando al lado del castaño.

-Entonces...Mason Pines, ¿Qué edad tienes?- Preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Diecisiete.

La rubia rio. -Eres un niño. Me sorprende que Bill te tenga como sicario. Yo tengo dieciocho.

Dipper frunció el ceño. -¿Ah sí? Pues dentro de poco cumpliré dieciocho.- replicó -Maldición ahora sueno como Mabel.- Escucho una risa por parte de la rubia y decidió mirar hacia al frente. -Mira, ya casi llegamos.- dijo aliviado.

La rubia miro al frente y noto una mansión no muy lejos de donde se encontraban y comenzó a correr hacia allí.

-¡Oye espera!

Corrió tras ella por el camino hacia la mansión, hasta llegar a las rejas que evitaba que traspasen. La chica había logrado abrir el candado, sorprendiendo al castaño.

-Cuando vives encerrada toda tu vida tienes que aprender ciertos trucos, ¿no crees?- Explicó abriendo las rejas.

-No me esperaba eso.

-Después de ti.

-Estamos traspasando una propiedad privada sin autorización.- Declaró Dipper pasando delante de ella hacia los jardines.

-Madura, Pines.- suspiró la chica, avanzando hasta la puerta principal. Notaron que estaba abierta y entraron al salón.

-Fue más fácil de lo que pensé.- Admiró el castaño.

-Eso fue porque _yo_ los dejé entrar.- escucharon una voz a sus espaldas.

Ambos voltearon para encontrarse con Bill quien tenía una expresión de diversión en el rostro.

-¡Pino! Justo la persona que deseaba ver.- luego su expresión se oscureció. -¿Qué te había dicho de no controlarlo sin mi permiso?

Dipper frunció el ceño. -¿De qué hablas? Yo no controlé a nadie.

-No tú, torpe, el otro tipo.- dijo suspirando. Se dirigió a Pacifica. -Srta. Northwest, si esta aquí significa que él cumplió con su trabajo. Hablaremos de eso en la mañana. Mientras tanto por favor permítame ofrecerle una habitación, debe estar muy cansada. Jeffrey llévala a una habitación.

Pacifica dio un pequeño saltito al ver que un hombre (que apareció de la nada) tomaba las maletas.

-Por favor sígame.- habló con vos rasposa, carraspeando un poco la garganta.

La rubia lo siguió dejando a los dos hombres solos.

-¿Y bien, no piensas contestar.

- _Sabes que soy una parte de ti.-_ habló el castaño. - _Ambos deseamos lo mismo.-_ dijo con una sonrisa mientras que sus ojos se volvían amarillos. -¿ _Qué te parece si la compartimos? A estas alturas ya la tuviste que haber reclamado._

-Solo eres una extensión mía, creada para cumplir mis propósitos. Y además de eso, ¡hiciste que el chico la besara, pendejo! ¡La traumatizaste!

-Oye, el chico lo deseaba.- dijo levantando sus manos en defensa. -Yo solo cumplía con sus instintos.

El rubio gruñó. -Vete a dormir, Bill.- murmuró haciendo que instantáneamente los ojos amarillos del castaño volvieran a la normalidad.

Dipper estaba alterado, habiendo presenciado toda la conversación. -Cipher...- trató de protestar pero fue callado con un golpe en el rostro.

-Depravado...¿Cómo te atreves a desearla?

Dipper se levantó al instante. -No fue mi intención.- Replicó. -Se que te importa, o no te habrías puesto así.

-Oye Bill.- oyeron la voz de la castaña. -¿Sabes donde están mis...?- Dejo de hablar al percatarse de la presencia de su hermano. Bajó por las escaleras caminando lentamente hacia ellos -¿Qué haces aquí?

Dipper rápidamente contestó. -Mabel lo siento, no fue mi intención.- su mirada era una de verdadera vergüenza. -En verdad no quise...

-No escucharé tus excusas.- interrumpió, hundiendo su cabeza en el traje de Bill. -Me lastimaste.

Dipper se sentía cada vez más peor, pero habló de todas formas. -¿Crees que lastimaría a mi única hermana?- Murmuró. -Yo siempre te protegí, Mabel, a pesar de que nuestros padres ya no estén, siempre nos mantuvimos unidos. Pero ahora no pude protegerte de mí mismo. Ya que en ese instante algo me poseyó, y no fui lo bastante fuerte.

Mabel levantó la cabeza. Observándolo.

-Quiero que me perdones. Por favor Mabel. No dejes que una estupidez mía nos separe.

Mabel tenía lágrimas en los ojos y corrió devuelta a la habitación, dejando atrás a un resignado Dipper. Bill había observado toda la escena con interés. Aunque odie a los Pines, ciertamente no odiaba a su pequeña Estrella Fugaz. Suspiró pesadamente.

-Olvidemos esto, todos nosotros.- Habló.

-Ella jamás me perdonará.- replicó el castaño.

-No si yo intervengo.- replicó devuelta.

Dipper lo miró con confusión e interés -¿Qué planeas hacer?

-Borraré sus memorias. De los dos.- Explicó.

-¿Cómo rayos vas a hacer eso?

-Cállate y no cuestiones mis métodos. Que esta será la única vez que no te pediré nada a cambio.- Dijo poniendo un dedo en su frente dejando salir un pequeño destello de luz por un momento.

Cuando se detuvo el castaño se tambaleó y Bill tuvo que sostenerlo para que no caiga al suelo. Llevó una mano a su cabeza.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó.

-Cumpliste con tu deber y trajiste a la chica Northwest aquí.

-Ahh...ya.- dijo recordando. -Será mejor que vuelva a casa.

-Si. Ya sabes dónde está la salida...Oh casi lo olvido: ten.- dijo entregándole una bolsa llena de billetes. -Tu paga.

-Oh...gracias.-

-Ahora si me disculpas. Me voy a coger a tu hermana.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras. Eso fue suficiente para que Dipper hiciera una mueca y se marchara.

-Olvidaré que oí eso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para cuando Bill entró, Mabel se encontraba dormida en su habitación. Se acercó a ella sigilosamente y depositó un beso en su frente, ocurriendo lo mismo que con Dipper.

-Dulces sueños, Estrella Fugaz.-

La miró detalladamente por un momento, al verla cambiar de posición boca abajo en sueño. Notó que el libro que le había dado se encontraba abierto en una página.

-No puedo creer que enserio lo leyó.- Levantó el libro y miró su contenido, riendo por lo bajo mientras que un leve sonrojo aparecía en su rostro. -Vaya Estrella Fugaz, lo dejaste en una parte muy interesante.- Cerró el libro haciéndolo desaparecer. -Es una lástima que te me hayas dormido tan rápido.- Murmuró mientras la observaba de arriba a abajo. -Aunque...tengo varios métodos en mente para despertarte a ti y a ese fuego interior.- dijo mientras subía la cama.

" _Vamos a divertirnos mucho"_

 **Continuara...**


	17. Chapter 17: Acción y Reacción

**Advertencia [+18]: lemon hard (como si alguien hiciera caso a esto XD)**

Bill se acercó sigilosamente a una dormida Mabel. Con un chasquido de dedos, comenzó a controlar las imágenes proyectadas en su sueño. Se recargó hacia atrás sobre sus pies en la cama y esperó. Al cabo de un minuto vio a la castaña fruncir el ceño y murmurar cosas inaudibles, esa fue su señal para tomar una almohada y sostener sus caderas, levantándolas suavemente, colocándola debajo de ellas.

-Fue una buena idea darle un sueño húmedo antes, hará todo el trabajo por mi.- Susurró para si mismo. -Aunque...- observó el rostro de la chica, con un rubor visible en sus mejillas y la boca ligeramente abierta soltando suspiros.

El rubio tragó saliva y de a poco fue levantando la falda del vestido de Mabel, hasta llegar a su espalda baja.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, no se ha vuelto a poner las bragas. Sabes cómo provocarme, Estrella Fugaz.- dijo con una sonrisa que reflejaba lujuria. Llevó una mano a su entrepierna, investigando, su sonrisa se expandió ante su descubrimiento. -Como lo pensaba, estas mojada.

Se acercó más a ella, separando levemente sus piernas. Acercó su boca hasta su entrada, soltando un poco de aire haciéndola jadear.

" _Oh Estrella Fugaz, no sabes_ _ **cuánto**_ _he deseado hacer esto"_ Y dio el primer lengüetazo, complacido al ver su reacción. Siguió lamiendo cada rincón, penetrándola con su lengua y pasando de vez en cuando sobre su pequeño botón rosado. Se detenía cada vez que ella movía demasiado sus caderas, despegándolas de la almohada. Y sonriendo cuando descendían lentamente, volvía a comenzar. Disfrutaba de los jadeos y suspiros que ella emanaba, haciendo de su excitación más grande al ser responsable de ello. Pero al escuchar cierto murmullo, fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-Bill~...

Ya no lo soportaba. El pantalón le apretaba demasiado y debía hacer algo al respecto. Fue bajando sus tirantes para luego desprender la bragueta y así bajarse un poco los pantalones. Se quitó la camisa con desesperación, queriendo sentir el contacto de piel con piel lo mayor posible. Soltó un suspiro aliviado al bajarse el bóxer y sentir el aire rozar su miembro erecto. Buscó entre sus cosas, encontrando el preservativo y colocándoselo. Puso ambas manos sobre la cama como soporte, en cada lado de la chica. Hizo a un lado su cabellera chocolatada, comenzando a besar su cuello con lujuria al par que frotaba su miembro contra sus labios.

-Mabel...Mabel...Mabel…- murmuraba contra su oído, despertando de su sueño a la mencionada.

-¿Bill?- Dijo somnolienta y desorientada.

No lo soportó más y la penetró, sobresaltándola y haciéndola soltar un gemido mientras se agarraba de las sábanas. Quedó ahí por un momento, esperando a que se acostumbre para luego meter su miembro lo más profundo que podía. Comenzó a embestirla a un ritmo leve, ni muy rápido ni muy lento.

-Bill~.- maulló la chica. -¿Qué...ah...estas haciendo?- Escondiendo su cara en el colchón.

El rubio gruñó, pegando su torso a su espalda. -Te estoy cogiendo. Por atrás.- Mabel gimió en respuesta, arqueando la espalda. -Maldición Estrella.- aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas logrando que la chica levantara la cabeza, la tomó de los brazos, elevándose con ella y abrazándola a su cuerpo.

-Bill, Bill, Bill, ¡BILL!- Gimió como mantra al llegar a su orgasmo. El rubio ceso sus estocadas hasta detenerse por completo. Retiró su miembro dejándola con un quejido de confusión.

-Aún no terminamos.- aclaró, retirando la prenda de su vestido. -Quiero sentirte completa.- dijo pasando sus manos por sus curvas, dejando una mano sobre su pecho y la otra la subió hasta su boca, pasando su pulgar por sus labios. Mabel por instinto la abrió dejándolo pasar y mordiéndolo levemente. -¿Está bien?  
Ella asintió, liberándolo. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con sus labios insistentes sobre los de ella, volteándola y recostándola de nuevo en la cama. Frotó su miembro contra su clítoris de una forma rápida al par que administraba atención a sus pechos, manoseando y apretando sus pezones, haciéndola gemir alto. Bill soltó una risa.

-Es una ventaja que esta habitación sea a prueba de sonidos, o ya habrías despertado a todos los que se encuentran aquí.

Mabel le dio una mala cara. Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de suprimir sus gemidos. Bill sonrió pícaramente e introdujo su miembro de golpe, lo que produjo que no pudiera contener el sonoro gemido que expulsó, levantando los brazos y atrayéndolo a ella, enrollando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus pies bien asegurados, clavados en su espalda.

Empezó a embestirla lentamente, tomando sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos.

-Bill...Más... Más fuerte. Ve más fuerte.- dijo, lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

El rubio obedeció, soltándola y colocando sus manos en el respaldo de la cama para ganar más impulso, embistiéndola más rápido y más duro, logrando que se moviera de su posición actual y que su cabeza chocara contra la cabecera. La habitación tenía un aire caliente, llenándose de gemidos, suspiros y el sonido del rechinar de la cama.

Ambos llegaron al clímax, Mabel aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Él se dejó caer sobre ella, aplastándola, aunque a la castaña no le importó: era un peso placentero.

Estaban con los cuerpos sudorosos y la respiración pesada, Mabel por fin sintiendo las consecuencias del la experiencia que acababa de ocurrir; en su espalda y su cabeza, y cuando el rubio salió de ella, en su entrepierna. Podía sentir que sus piernas temblaban, como si acababa de correr kilómetros de distancia sin parar. Bill la atrajo de nuevo hacia abajo, reacomodándola junto con una almohada. La miró con una sonrisa, llevando una mano a la nuca, un acto de nerviosismo.

-Perdóname, creo que me pasé. ¿Te lastimé mucho?

Mabel le dedicó una sonrisa risueña. -Estoy bien.

El soltó una risita. -Pero lo que estoy seguro es que no podrás caminar mañana, tendré que cargarte todo el día; no es que me esté quejando.- dijo levantando las manos.

Ella rio, tratando de recostarse sobre sus codos, pero el dolor fue instantáneo y terminó acostada de vuelta. -Creo que tienes razón en eso.- dijo seriamente.

Bill suspiró retirándose el preservativo, haciéndole un nudo para luego desecharlo en un tacho de basura. Mabel, observando habló. -Veo que volviste a tomar precauciones.- admiró.

Volvió a recostarse junto a ella tomándola de la cintura y apegando su cuerpo al de él. -No quisiera dejarte embarazada si es que no lo deseas.- Admitió. -Claro que no me importaría tener a pequeños correteando por ahí, pero...Quisiera hacer de ti una mujer honorable primero.- confesó. -Mi futura reina.- Dijo tomando una mano y llevándosela a la boca y depositando un beso.

Mabel se sonrojo ante tal confesión seguida por ese acto de afecto desviando la mirada. -Gracias por respetar mis deseos. Eres muy gentil.- volvió a mirarlo, besándolo dulcemente. Sintió sus ojos muy pesados, el sueño inundándola y acomodó su cabeza en su pecho.

-Si no despierto temprano quiero que te encargues de alimentar a pato.- murmuró.

Sintió su pecho vibrar cuando rio. -No te preocupes por eso. Ahora duerme.

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, no lo encontró a su lado. Se levantó y fue rengueando al baño a asearse la cara y peinar su cabello. Para cuando volvió al dormitorio encontró un bonito vestido amarillo con una diadema de color blanco. Se vistió y se predispuso a salir de la habitación cuando Bill entró, vistiendo un traje como siempre. Parecía sorprendido al verla de pie pero sonrió de todos modos.

-Buenos días, Estrella Fugaz.- Saludó acercándose a ella para besarla. Ella le devolvió el beso con alegría. Cuando se separaron una leve sonrisa se hallaba en su rostro.

-Buenos días, _mi señor_.- dijo seductivamente. -Parece ser que su trato de anoche me ha dejado con ciertas molestias.- dijo, a lo que el rubio rio. -¿Le importaría llevarme al comedor? Un desayudo me vendría bien.

Bill no dudo y la levantó en sus brazos al estilo nupcial, la llevó fuera de la habitación, caminando por los pasillos. -Sabes, tenemos una invitada.- Comentó. -Llegó anoche con un serio problema de... _pestes_ en su hogar. Y se quedará con nosotros por unos días.- Dijo mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-Oh. ¿Es alguien que conozca?- Preguntó mientras la bajaba al suelo y caminaban hasta el salón comedor.

-La conociste la otra noche. Aunque no se si se llevaron bien en mi ausencia.

Esto despertó la curiosidad de Mabel. Al llegar al comedor se sorprendió al ver a una conocida rubia sentada en la mesa, leyendo el periódico mientras bebía una taza de té con un plato de huevos a un lado.

-¿Pacifica?

La chica levantó la mirada al oír su nombre. -Oh, hola Mabel.- saludó en tono neutral.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó tomando asiento a su lado.

Ella volteó su periódico mostrando la portada con una imagen de su mansión ardiendo en llamas con el titular de 《La caída del imperio Northwest》. Mabel se puso a leer el contenido para luego mirarla con pena.

-Lo siento por tu familia.- dijo con sinceridad.

-No te disculpes.- Replicó la rubia, tomando un sorbo de su té.

-Pero... ¿Cómo escapaste del fuego?- Dijo confundida.

Se encogió de hombros. -Me encontraba en los jardines en ese momento.- explicó.

-Iré por nuestros desayunos.- habló Bill antes de marcharse.

Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que un chillido llamó la atención de ambas. Un cerdito venía trotando por el pasillo, para alegría de la castaña.

-¡Pato!- Exclamó la castaña abriendo los brazos, invitándolo a acercarse a ella. El cerdito corrió hacia ella y saltó a su regazo haciendo que se contraiga de dolor, acto que no pasó desapercibido por la rubia.

-¿Pesa tanto?- Preguntó.

-¿Disculpa?- Replicó la castaña.

-El cerdo. Es bastante pequeño.- Explicó. -No creo que sea causa de alguna incomodes. A menos...- dejo de hablar, sonriéndole con algo de picardía. -Te acostaste con él anoche, ¿no es así?- Preguntó sin vergüenza.

Mabel se puso roja como un tomate. -¡C-claro que no! ¿Qué estás diciendo?- Replicó.

Pacifica bufó. -Por favor. ¿Crees que no noté que caminas rengueando? Es obvio que hicieron algo.

Mabel apartó la mirada. -No pasó nada. Yo solo...me torcí el tobillo ayer.- Murmuró.

La rubia se recostó en su silla. -Lo que digas.

En ese momento entró Bill, con dos platos de huevos con tocino. Al ver la cara sonrojada de su pareja y la sonrisa de satisfacción de la rubia se extrañó.

-¿Me perdí de algo?


	18. Chapter 18: Danza

Dipper regresó a la taberna. Al llegar allí, se sorprendió al ver a gente reunida más un carro de policía. Se acercó a uno de los espectadores para interrogar.

-Disculpe señor, ¿Podría decirme qué está pasando?- Preguntó.

-La mansión Northwest quedó hecha cenizas y los sospechosos son los Pines.- Contestó.

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo un alarmado Dipper. -¿Cómo puede ser esto?-

El hombre volteó a verlo, Dipper lo reconoció como Toby Decidido, el encargado del periódico del pueblo. -El joven Gideon Gleeful testificó haber visto a Stan Pines salir de sus propiedades.

El castaño maldijo para sus adentros. En ese momento presenció cómo sacaban a su tío de la casa, junto con Soos y Wendy. Esta última tratando de resistirse.

-¡Tío Stan!- Trató de alcanzarlo pero un policía lo detuvo.

-Alto ahí, chico. ¿O quieres ir preso tu también?- Habló el sheriff Blubs.

-Pero es inocente.- Protestó el castaño. -Ha estado en casa toda la noche-

"¿Tienes pruebas?" Preguntó el sheriff.

-Yo... - No tenía nada. Si única prueba era que fue él quien inició el incendio, pero no iba a delatarse a sí mismo. -No.

Tal como pensé. Llévenselos.

El castaño solo pudo observar cómo se llevaban a su familia en silencio. Hasta que hizo contacto visual con su Tío.

-Dipper. Llama a Ford, él sabrá qué hacer.- Dijo tranquilamente.

En ese momento, en joven se percató que su tío el genio no se encontraba con ellos. ¿Dónde estará?

.

.

.

Mabel caminaba por los jardines junto con Pacífica. Bill las había dejado solas, ya que tenía un "asunto" en el pueblo. La rubia solía detenerse para admirar las flores y la castaña aprovechaba para mimar a Pato. Lo que la incomodaba es la calma que poseía la rubia al caminar por los pasillos de la mansión, casi como si ya estuvo ahí y lo conocía a la perfección.

-¿Hace cuanto que conoces a Bill?- Se animó a preguntar.

La rubia se detuvo y la miró de reojo. -¿Acaso me ves como posible amenaza?

Mabel tragó en seco. -Bueno yo...- no sabía que responder. Para su alivio, Pacifica se limitó a reír.

-Eres una tonta. Si lo fuera, ya estaría casada con él.- Contestó. -Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta...- se llevo el pulgar a los labios en gesto pensativo. -Creo que prácticamente desde que nací.

Eso sorprendió a Mabel, quien demostró interés en saber, más tomándole de la mano, casi como una súplica. La chica miró su mano, luego a ella, y siguió. -Mis padres fueron socios de su familia, hasta que ocurrió la trágica muerte de sus padres. Luego él se encargó de seguir con el negocio.

Las chicas siguieron caminando, el cerdito detrás de ellas. -Así que puedes decir que conoces a su familia.- Dijo Mabel.

Pacifica negó con la cabeza. -No exactamente. A sus padres nunca los conocí frente a frente, por obvias razones.

-¿Y sus hermanos? ¿Qué hay de ellos?

La rubia se encogió de hombros. -Phill y Will. Ambos recibieron una herencia y se largaron de aquí, ya que Bill heredó el resto. Will se mudó a Europa y dicen que Phill se encuentra en Sudamérica.

Mabel estaba impresionada con la información que acababa de recibir, hasta que la rubia giró hacia ella. -De verdad, no es mi trabajo y no me concierne decirte todo esto. Creo que será mejor esperar a que con el tiempo, Bill se abra a ti y te lo cuente todo él mismo.

-Entiendo.- Murmuró la chica.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, escuchando los sonidos que emitía Pato al correr detrás de una mariposa en el césped. La rubia emitió un bostezo. -¿Sabes? Esto es aburrido.

Mabel tildó la cabeza. -¿Qué sugieres hacer? No podemos salir sin Bill.

-No saldremos. Tengo una idea mejor.- Dijo con picardía. -Ven.- Le tomó de la mano y se adentraron en la mansión. Mabel no tenía idea a dónde la llevaba mientras caminaban por los pasillos, hasta que llegaron a una habitación con un escritorio y algunos sillones.

-Bingo.- Murmuró la rubia para luego entrar. La castaña miró a ambos lados, por si alguien venía, antes de seguir a la Northwest. Observó que en la habitación había un tocadiscos y una vitrina llena de licor. Entró en pánico al darse cuenta que justamente ahí se dirigía Pacifica.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Bill nos matará si tocamos sus cosas!- Gritó susurrando al ver que sacaba dos botellas de vino.

Pacífica se encogió de hombros. -Tiene un montón, no creo que le importe.- Dijo, para luego pasar al lado de ella y entregarle una botella. -Toma, tú llevaras una.- Esperó a que la castaña la sostuviera para tomar su mano libre y guiarla afuera y llevarla a otro salón. Pero este era especial: tenía algunos espejos en las paredes, un gran candelabro colgando del techo y el piso era de parquet.

-Bienvenida al salón de baile.

La castaña estaba asombrada. Comenzó a recorrer el salón, asegurándose de ver todos los detalles.

-Voy a tomarlo como que nunca has entrado a este salón ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Mabel volteó a sonreírle de una manera entusiasta. -Creo que eso es un sí.

La chica corrió hasta ella para luego sentarse al lado suyo en el suelo. Pacífica observó la botella, y luego a Mabel. -Nos olvidamos del saca corchos y las copas.- Dijo con expresión seria para luego echarse a reír. -Y creo que deberíamos mezclarlo con algo para que duremos más.

-¿Eso se puede?- Preguntó inocentemente.

-¡Claro! Bueno... nunca lo he hecho. Pero siempre hay una primera vez.- Dijo sonriente. -¡OIGAN!- Llamó.

De inmediato aparecieron en la puerta tres sirvientes, luciendo algo agotados, como si fuera que hubieran corrido desde el otro lado de la mansión. -¿Desea...algo, señorita Northwest?-Habló uno, apenas con aliento.

-¿Podrían traernos dos copas, un sacacorchos y una jarra con jugo de naranja?- Pidió la rubia.

-Por favor.- Añadió la castaña.

El que parecía más viejo, las observo, mirando fijamente las botellas de vino. Pero lo ignoró. -Por supuesto, señoritas.

-Lo traeremos enseguida.- dijo una sirvienta más joven.

Desaparecieron de la vista y en unos minutos volvieron a aparecer con lo pedido. Pacífica lo aceptó y sirvió el vino en la mitad de la copa, para luego completarlo con el jugo de naranja. Le ofreció una copa a Mabel, quien muy inseguramente lo tomó. La rubia bebió de su copa para luego reír. -¡Esto sabe delicioso!- Bebió un poco más. -Pruébalo.

La castaña tomó valor, bebiendo de su copa y dándose cuenta que la rubia tenía razón, bebió más, acabándose la copa. -Quiero otro.

Pacífica gustosamente le sirvió más, sirviéndose también ella. Para cuando terminaron con las dos botellas, estaban hechas un desastre, soltando risitas tiradas en el suelo. En algún momento se pusieron a bailar música imaginaria, perdiendo ambas sus zapatos correspondientes.

-Bill nos matará si nos ve así.- Murmuró Mabel con una sonrisa torpe en el rostro.

-Que le den.- Replicó de vuelta la rubia.

-Yo quisiera darle en este momento.- Dijo la castaña con voz seductora, para luego echarse a reír, seguida por la rubia. -Quisiera darle todo mi amor.

-Por cierto, Mabel... ¿Cómo es en la cama? ¿Un romántico apasionado o un violento seductor?

-Ambos.- Respondió sin titubear.

-Ay caray.- Rió la rubia. -¿Cómo sigues caminando?

-Por obra de magia.- Rió la chica.

Escucharon un carraspeo en la puerta. Las dos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba. Bill estaba recostado por el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una expresión rara. Como si hubiera conflicto entre el enojo y diversión.

-Son las nueve de la noche.- Hizo una pausa para observarlas el estado de ambas. -¿Se puede saber por qué están ebrias?

-Estuvimos tomando.- Respondió alegremente Mabel.

-Puedo verlo, Estrella Fugaz.- Asintió el rubio. -¿Pero quién te dio el permiso?

Pacífica se levantó, tambaleándose un poco, logrando acercarse a Bill, quien la miraba con curiosidad. -Nadie. Yo le di la idea.

-Parece que eres más tolerante.- Admiró.

Ella emitió un sonido y jaló su mano, llevándolo hasta un tocadiscos. -Enciéndelo.- Animó, para luego ir al centro del salón.

Bill, con curiosidad, encendió el tocadiscos, y una melodía de vals inundó la habitación.

-Necesitaba una pareja de baile.- Confesó la rubia, para luego dirigirse a Mabel. -Querías verme bailar de verdad, ¿No es así?

La castaña sonrió y aplaudió con anticipación. Bill se acercó a ella, colocando sus manos en su cintura. Dieron dos pasos adelante y uno hacia atrás, al ritmo de la música. -Tu estado etílico te causará te impedirá hacerlo bien.

-No si tengo a alguien que me sostenga cuando caiga.- Replicó. Acomodó una mano del rubio en su espalda baja y agarró la otra, para luego levantar su cabeza y hacerlo mirarla a los ojos. Por último, ella colocó su mano libre en el hombro del rubio y comenzaron a moverse por la pista al otro. Bill la soltó y ella se sostuvo de sus hombros, moviendo su cuerpo de un lado al otro alrededor de él. Cuando volvió al frente, se dejó caer hacia atrás, contando con que él la atrapara y la volviera a atraer a él.

Mabel miraba la escena con asombro. Los movimientos que hacían eran precisos y justos, además de roces en cada ocasión. Era impresionante, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía algo más. Algo que la incomodaba. Y de repente, ya no se sentía tan ansiosa por verlos bailar. Se fijó que se habían quedado quietos, para luego volver a agarrarse y observar como la levantaba y la daba vueltas en el aire. Se fijó en la expresión de Pacífica: calma y concentración. Y se fijó en la expresión de Bill: una sonrisa sincera en el rostro, como si de verdad lo estuviera disfrutando. Ya no pudo soportarlo y salió de la habitación, sin que ninguno de los dos lo note. Ya no podía seguir viéndolos divertirse.

El par de rubios terminó de bailar ambos con sonrisas en el rostro, al par que terminó la música. Pacífica rió un poco. -¿Qué te pareció?- Preguntó volteando a ver a la castaña, quien ya no se encontraba ahí. -¿Mabel?- Recorrieron con la mirada la habitación, en verdad se había ido.

-Maldición.- Murmuró Bill, saliendo del salón junto con Pacífica. -Será mejor que te vayas a tu cuarto.- Sugirió.

-Eso haré.- Contestó la rubia, partiendo caminos.

Bill se dirigió a su propio dormitorio, encontrando a Mabel tirada en la cama. Escuchó sollozos silenciosos al acercarse. Acarició suavemente su hombro y se sentó en el suelo frente a ella.

-Estrella Fugaz.- Murmuró.

-No soy lo que deseas.- Sollozo la chica.

Él frunció el ceño. -Eres todo lo que deseo en una mujer. ¿Por qué dices eso?

-No soy como ella.- Admitió, lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. El acercó su mano a su rostro, limpiándolas. -¿Por qué me elegiste a mi?

Bill sonrió y acercó su rostro, depositando un beso en sus labios. -Porque tú eres mi pequeña Estrella Fugaz. No me importa tu estatus social o de donde vengas. Lo que me importa es tu bondad, tu alegría, tu inocencia. Todo.

Ella se levantó abalanzándose sobre él y ocultando su rostro en su cuello. El rubio acariciaba su cabeza y su espalda. -Nada va a cambiar eso, porque tú eres mía.

-Te amo.- Escuchó, sorprendiéndose. La separó de su cuello, mirándola a los ojos, retándola a repetirlo. -Te amo.- Repitió. El sonrió y la besó con ternura. Eso fue suficiente para calmarla. No tenía que decirlo de vuelta. Entendía como se sentía a través de ese beso. Jamás volvería a dudar de él.

.

.

.

 **Respuestas a comentarios**

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias. Me alegro de que te este gustando esta fic No hubo celos por parte de Bill, pero si de Mabel, espero que te haya gustado


	19. Chapter 19: Verdad

Dipper, luego de reunir datos en el pueblo durante todo el día, recorrió todas las habitaciones de la casa, tratando de encontrar a su tío Stanford. Tenía que hacerlo. No podía saber él se había enterado que habían arrestado a su tío Stanley junto con sus subordinados. Debía informarle sobre ello, y actuar rápidamente para sacarlos de allí. Ellos eran inocentes y él lo sabía más que nadie.

Había asesinado a dos personas a sangre fría y quién sabe cuántos sirvientes más estaban en la mansión. A Pacífica no le había parecido importarle, más bien estuvo gustosa de ayudarle.

Reflexionó todo esto hasta llegar al sótano donde encontró a su tío puliendo armas, una fila de botellas de alcohol al lado de él.

-¡Tío Ford!- Exclamó aliviado. -Qué bueno que por fin te encontré. Rápido, tenemos que ayudar al tío Stan.

Se acercó a él con intenciones de tomar su brazo pero el mayor lo empujó.

-Déjame, Dipper, no estoy de humor.- Contestó con voz áspera.

-Pero tío Ford, ¡Ellos están en la cárcel!- Protestó, llamando la atención del mayor. Al ver que lo veía, expectante a una justificación, continuó. -Soos, Wendy y el tío Stan fueron incriminados por Gideon Gleeful. Esa rata los metió a la cárcel por tenernos rencor a causa de Mabel.

-¿Exactamente qué fue lo que dijo?

-Que asesinaron a los Northwest, al prenderme fuego a su mansión.

Ford se rascó la barbilla. -Somos enemigos de los Northwest. Es bastante creíble que Stanley haya hecho algo en contra de ellos.

-¡Pero son inocentes!

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-¡PORQUE YO FUI QUIÉN LOS MATÓ!- Gritó.

La habitación se quedó en silencio de cementerio. Ford lo veía con ojos bien abiertos mientras que el castaño tenía la cabeza agachada.

-¿Qué?-

-Yo lo hice.- Volvió a afirmar. -Bueno, no exactamente yo. Verás...hice un trato con Cipher...

-¡¿Hiciste qué?!- Furioso, se acercó a él, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

En ese momento los ojos de Dipper se tornaron amarillos con la pupila afilada. Comenzó a reír, provocando que el mayor le apuntara con un arma a la cabeza.

-¡Lo que oíste, Fordsie!- Dijo con voz distorsionada, para luego volver a la normalidad, cambiando a una expresión asustada por la cercanía del arma. -Tío Ford...- murmuró asustado.

Ford se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, soltándolo lentamente.

-Carajo.- Maldijo en voz baja, pasando de lado a Dipper, para subir rápidamente las escaleras. Dipper lo siguió, confundido ante su reacción, hasta llegar al cuarto del mayor quien comenzó a indagar en su cómoda, buscando algo.

-¿Qué es lo que estás buscando?

Su pregunta fue respondida cuando sacó un libro algo viejo malgastado. Tenía una mano de seis dedos en la portada con un número 3 escrito a tinta encima.

-Esto, Dipper, es un diario. Donde reportaba todo las cosas de este pueblo y sobre Bill, durante el tiempo que trabajé para él.- Explicó.

-Y me lo estás enseñando ahora porque...

-Tenemos que sacarte ese demonio.- Completó. -Y sobre Mabel...- suspiró. -Tenemos que sacarla de ahí, ahora.

-¿Pero qué hay del tío Stan y los demás?- Dijo preocupado.

-Dijiste que Wendy estaba con ellos ¿No es así? Bueno, estoy seguro de que ella pensará en algo. Ahora, recuperar a tu hermana es nuestra prioridad. Quién sabe lo que Bill le está haciendo.

.

.

.

-¡No! ¡Detente!

Mabel gritaba, se retorcía y reía al ser atacada por cosquillas. Bill le sonreía de manera juguetona.

-No hasta que me devuelvas mi saco, pequeña bribona.

Ella aprovechó de su cercanía para tomarlo de la camisa y acercar sus labios a los de ella en un beso. El cosquilleo cesó, enfocándose en profundizar el beso. Bill la levantó, sentándola a horcajadas en su regazo. Bill lentamente comenzó a bajar el saco por sus hombros hasta sacárselo y separarse del beso con una sonrisa de victoria.

-No funcionó esta vez, Estrella Fugaz.- Dijo sonriendo egocéntricamente. -Y si terminábamos lo que empezaste, de todas formas te lo habría sacado igual.

Mabel al oír eso hizo un puchero e hizo un movimiento para levantarse, pero él la tomó de la cintura, impidiendo que se vaya.

-¿Quién dijo que no terminaremos lo que empezaste?

Mabel sonrió con complicidad, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y procediendo a volver a besarlo. Bajó la hebilla de su pantalón, liberando su miembro ya erecto. Se levantó de él para sacarse las bragas, y de paso, agarrar un preservativo, pero él la detuvo.

-Pero Bill...- comenzó ella.

-No pasará nada.- Aseguró Bill. -Una sola vez... no pasará nada.

Ante su testimonio, ella asintió volviendo a sentarse en su regazo, comenzando a frotarse contra su miembro. Si Bill decía que no pasará nada, entonces no había problema. Después de todo, él era más experimentado que ella.

.

.

.

Ford conducía a toda velocidad a la Mansión Cipher. Tenían que alejar a Mabel de Bill lo más rápido posible. Si todo esto se trataba de un plan de venganza (que él mismo se aseguraba que lo era) entonces su sobrina saldría lastimada. ¿Por qué otra razón iría tras ella?

-Eh... tío Ford.- Habló Dipper nervioso a su lado. -Vamos demasiado rápido.- Dejó salir un gritillo cuando pasaron por un bache que hizo rebotar al auto. -¿Esto no despedazara al auto?

-Puede soportarlo.- Dijo Ford, sin bajar la velocidad. -Tenemos que llegar con Mabel lo antes posible.

.

.

.

Bill se estaba arreglando la ropa mientras observaba a la chica recostada en la cama. Se levantó con intenciones de salir de la habitación pero ella lo detuvo, agarrándolo de la manga de su camisa.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó somnolienta.

Bill no le contestó, metiendo una mano en su bolsillo y sacando un anillo de oro macizo. A Mabel se le iluminaron los ojos al verlo, sentándose al par que el rubio se arrodillaba frente a ella.

-No necesitamos formalizar nuestra relación más de lo que está. Pero sí quiero que lleves mi anillo.- Tomó su mano izquierda y se lo colocó en su dedo anular.

-¿Es esta tu forma de pedirme matrimonio?- Sonrió de costado.

Bill se encogió de hombros. -¿Vas a decir que no?

-Claro que no. Acepto.- Dijo arrojándose a sus brazos.

El rubio sonrió satisfecho, aferrándola aún más a él. -Era de mi madre. Mi padre se lo dio. Está encantado, así que quitarlo costará mucho. Aún así yo no desearía que te lo quites.- Murmuró.

Mabel observó el anillo: tenía el símbolo de la casa de la familia de Bill en medio, que consistía en un triángulo con un ojo en el medio. La inquietaba un poco el saber que no lo podía sacar, y eso era porque algo tenía que ver detrás de su repentina propuesta.

.

.

.

Ford había atropellado las rejas de la mansión con intenciones de entrar hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Cuando llegaron Ford bajó rápidamente del auto, seguido por Dipper. Al acercarse a la puerta escucharon una conmoción adentro, algo que alertó a Ford y se propuso a patear la puerta, rompiendo la cerradura antigua.

Los sirvientes se encontraban todos reunidos frente a las escaleras, el más valiente de ellos llevaba una Ballesta, que al reconocer a Ford, bajó lentamente.

-Señor Pines.- Dijo asombrado.

-¿Dónde está mi sobrina?- Preguntó con voz rasposa.

El hombre sosteniendo la Ballesta tragó en seco. -Tenemos órdenes de no revelar su ubicación.

Con decisión se acercó al hombre, quién comenzó a temblar, volviendo a apuntarle con su arma. Escucharon un carraspeado y todos se giraron hacia las escaleras. Allí se encontraba Bill, con una expresión oscura en su rostro.

-Retírense.- Ordenó. Al instante todos los sirvientes se dispersaron corriendo, quedando solamente los dos Pines y él.

-Devuélveme a mi sobrina, demonio.- Dijo Ford.

-¡Vaya!- Exclamó. -No puedo decir que estoy sorprendido por el motivo de tu repentina llegada. Estaba en mi dormitorio jugando con Estrella Fugaz.- El mayor gruño al darse cuenta de la implicación de sus palabras. -Cuando oí ruidos y decidí venir a ver cuál era la conmoción.

-Maldito degenerado. Es solo una chica.- Dio un paso adelante, pero una fuerza sobrenatural lo detuvo.

-Ah, ah, ah, seis dedos. Quédate en donde estás.- Bill había levantado una mano, causando la parálisis del mayor. "Volviendo al tema, se convertirá en adulta legal en unos días, no sé por qué la sigues llamando así, aunque...ella es bastante buena para ser una chica.- Elogió. -Creo que la venganza trae sus recompensas.- Sonrió.

-Eres un desgraciado.- Habló Dipper. -Te la llevaste, y me hiciste convertirme en un asesino solo por venganza.

-Pues claro. Odio a los Pines desde que tus queridos tíos me metieron a prisión.- Su expresión cambió a una seria. -Pero Mabel fue una compensación. Claro que se supone que no debe saber nada de esto.

-¿Qué?- Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

Ahí estaba parada Mabel, con una expresión de shock y tristeza en su rostro. Bill quería retroceder el tiempo, que no lo hubiera escuchado, pero ya era tarde, y ahora: quería que lo tragara la tierra.

-¿Solo me usaste? ¿Todo lo que me dijiste era falso?- Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar en su rostro.

-Mabel...- trató de excusarse pero lo interrumpió.

-Confiaba en ti.- Sollozo. -Te entregué mi cuerpo. ¡Te entregué mi corazón! ¡Y jugaste con él!

-Estrella déjame explicarte...- trató de alcanzarla pero ella lo apartó, bajando las escaleras hasta llegar con su familia, directo a los brazos de Dipper. -Estrella Fugaz...- bajó las escaleras para alcanzarla, pero al ver su rostro, decidió no hacerlo.

-Separaste a mi familia. Tu solo querías tu venganza. Y la obtuviste. No tengo por qué seguir aquí.

Ante eso, Bill frunció el ceño. -No puedes irte; eres mi esposa.

Dipper y Ford quedaron pasmados ante tal confesión, y Mabel lo miró confundida.

-¿De qué hablas? No hubo ceremonia.

-Al usar mi anillo, te volviste automáticamente mi esposa.- Explicó, una leve sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

Mabel se enfadó. -Pues ya no quiero tu anillo.- Se dispuso a sacárselo pero tuvo dificultades. Tras varios intentos, Bill comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, demonio?- Dijo Ford.

-Te dije que el anillo está encantado.- Le recordó. -No podrás sacártelo a menos que yo quiera.

Mabel le proporcionó una bofetada en el rostro, un gran sonido de piel con piel resonó en toda la sala. En su mejilla había quedado la marca roja de sus dedos.

-Me voy.- Declaró. Dio media vuelta, su hermano y su tío detrás de ella. Caminó hasta el auto, subiéndose rápidamente. Ford encendió el motor y fueron por el camino en que habían venido. Todo bajo el silencio de funeral de Bill, quien al verlos partir, sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse negros.

.

.

.

Durante el trayecto de vuelta a casa, Mabel oyó toda la historia de Dipper, enterándose de que había hecho un trato con Bill, convirtiéndose en su sicario personal. También se enteró que él había sido la causa del asesinato del chico que había coqueteado con ella y del incendio de la mansión Northwest, aunque éste último fue con la ayuda de la misma Pacífica.

Cuando llegaron fue corriendo a encerrarse a su habitación. Trató una vez más de sacarse el anillo pero al fallar de nuevo, comenzó a llorar. Se arrojó a la cama y lloró durante horas: porque se había enamorado de nuevo y roto el corazón, porque su hermano se había convertido en un asesino, porque Stan estaba en prisión y porque se había casado con un hombre, no, un demonio que la utilizó como instrumento de venganza y le había dicho tantas cosas que por más que hayan sido una mentira aún lo amaba.

Luego de parar de llorar salió de su habitación en busca de un vaso de agua. Ya era muy tarde y supuso que su tío y su hermano debían encontrase dormidos. Bajó a la cocina y se dio cuenta que había alguien sentado en la mesa del comedor.

-Hasta que por fin bajas.

-¿Dipper?- Trató de encender la luz de la cocina pero esta no funcionaba.

-Dipper no se encuentra en este momento.

Ella abrió por completo los ojos y retrocedió hasta llegar al marco de la puerta. La poca luz que proporcionaba el pasillo iluminó al sujeto, revelando ser su hermano, vistiendo un traje y una fedora en la cabeza. Pero se veía distinto, y lo pudo comprobar cuando vio que sus ojos eran amarillos con la pupila afilada. Y al recordar la descripción de que su hermano le dio sabía que se trataba de una cosa.

-Bill.- Susurró.

El cuerpo de su hermano sonrió. -Así es querida.

La castaña rápidamente abrió un cajón al lado de la puerta, sacando una pistola y apuntándolo con ella. Bill comenzó a reír.

-Anda. ¡Dispara! No tienes las agallas.- Dijo con voz profunda, y Mabel prácticamente podía sentir que se avecinaba una risa maniática detrás de esa sonrisa. Ella dudó, de repente dándose cuenta del nudo en su garganta.

El tenía razón. Ni en un millón de años podía atreverse a disparar a su propio hermano.

Lentamente, Mabel bajó la pistola hasta su costado. Lo que traía calidez y convicción ahora yacía frío e inútil en su mano. El darse cuenta dolía, pero le dolía más el hecho de que ella no podía hacer nada para romper el agarre de Bill sobre su hermano. Ella estaba completamente bajo su merced. Cerrando los ojos, dejó salir un suspiro. El demonio había ganado y él lo sabía.

Con la pistola aún apretada en su puño, Mabel giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a irse por donde vino. Un escalofrío recorrió por su espalda al par que sintió sus ojos en ella, mirándola como un depredador a su presa. Ni siquiera tenía que voltearse para confirmar que había una sonrisa egocéntrica en su cara. Y eso la enfurecía. Pero aparentemente eso no fue suficiente. El quería restregarle más sal a sus heridas, y después de que ella se haya alejado unos pasos, él la llamó con la voz que tanto creía amar.

-¡VETE A LA MIERDA!- Las palabras se le escaparon de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Y con toda la rabia que podía cargar, le arrojó la pistola, observando cómo se desplazaba en el aire, el metal brillando en la oscuridad.

Miedo inundó el rostro de su hermano al par que levantaba sus manos para defenderse.

Falló. Para su decepción, solo tiró la fedora negra de su cabeza en su lugar. Pero al menos ya no estaba sonriendo.

-¡¿Crees que por acogerte y cogerte tienes derecho a eso?!- Gritó cuando ella volteó, saliendo de la habitación. -¡Tú me perteneces y lo sabes! ¡Acéptalo!

Bill continuaba gritándole pero a Mabel ya no le importa. Se encerró en su cuarto dejando salir el llanto que tanto luchó por retener. La verdad duele, y ahora ella lo sabía.

Continuará...


	20. Chapter 20 Consecuencias

Un mes había pasado. Mabel pasaba los días encerrada en su cuarto, con Pato recostado en sus brazos, sirviendo como algo a qué abrazar las veces que dormía. Inconscientemente se había acostumbrado a dormir abrazando a algo, o mejor dicho a alguien. Pero le molestaba el hecho de que no podía dormir sin tener que hacerlo.

Tampoco hablaba con su hermano, por miedo a que pase una situación como aquella noche. Y con su tío Ford apenas intercambiaba palabras. Wendy había logrado salir de prisión gracias a cierto guardia, Robbie Valentino, que era su más reciente pareja, lo que no mejoró su relación con su padre, cuando la vio salir de aquel lugar. Trató de hacer lo mismo con Soos ya que Stan al ser un sospechoso principal era una causa perdida, pero el robusto no iba a abandonar a su jefe, y se rehusó a la oferta de la pelirroja. Ford por su parte, trataba de animar a Mabel, trayéndole todo lo que le era de interés a la chica, tratando de que su miseria no sea tan grande como para no cantar nunca más. Todo en vano, por cierto.

Por otro lado, Dipper tampoco realizaba esfuerzos para acercarse a Mabel. Era consciente de lo que había pasado, Bill se lo permitió verlo. Se sintió diferente, como si el Bill que poseía su cuerpo no era el mismo que lo había hecho antes; no era Bipper. Éste Bill parecía ser el mismo que había pasado el romance con Mabel, como si telepáticamente estaba usándolo para saber la situación de ella. Él por supuesto, era indiferente a todo el tema, no quería saber nada sobre la relación de su hermana. Mientras menos sabía, mejor. O eso pensaba hasta que la vio devolviendo el desayuno una mañana en el baño.

— ¡Mabel!— Exclamó, yendo a socorrerla inmediatamente. Tomo su larga cabellera castaña y la sujetó sobre su cabeza para evitar que esta se ensucie con el vómito. Cuando parecía que terminó la soltó lentamente. —¿Estás bien?— Preguntó.

Mabel volteó la cabeza para verlo de reojo, mientras se limpiaba la boca con la parte trasera de su mano. —Mejor que nunca.—

Dipper frunció en ceño al par que la veía levantarse del piso para ir a lavabo. La chica agarró un cepillo, y poniendo una pasta, comenzó a cepillar sus dientes.

— Es enserio, Mabel.— Insistió.

Mabel terminó de cepillarse y suspiró. —Debió haber sido algo que comí.— Excusó.

— Pero si tu apenas comes.

—Entonces fue el vino.— Se encogió de hombros. Salió del baño, ante la confundida mirada de su hermano.

Dipper no sabía qué hacer. Se había distanciado de ella. Y francamente, no sabía que ella tomaba vino. El por fin haber cumplido la mayoría de edad le habrá afectado. Pero el creerle en su segunda excusa instantáneamente se borró cuando escuchó una voz en su mente.

« _Miente.»_

.

.

Mabel bajó por las escaleras, encontrándose con Wendy jugando con una raqueta de ping pong en la sala. Ésta sonrió al verla, pero borró su sonrisa al ver el estado en que se encontraba: Grandes ojeras y ojos levemente hinchados de tanto llorar. También se veía un poco pálida.

—¿Mabel, te encuentras bien?— Preguntó.

La castaña sonrió de inmediato, queriendo eliminar la preocupación de la pelirroja. — Claro que sí. Solo que no he dormido mucho.— Dijo desviando la mirada.

Wendy frunció en ceño. —Mabel...— presionó.

La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró. —Vamos afuera.

Ambas chicas fueron a sentarse afuera en el pórtico. Mabel jugaba con sus manos, buscando la manera de hablar. Wendy le ganó.

—Esto es por Cipher, ¿Cierto?

Mabel asintió lentamente. —Se que no debería estar pensando en él...

—No, no, no eso es aceptable. Acabas de terminar con él y creo que te marcó sentimentalmente, ¿O me equivoco?

Mabel no dijo nada, confirman su pregunta. Bill la había buscado con intenciones de engañarla para sus egoístas deseos de venganza y ella cayó en su juego como mosca a una telaraña.

— Sabía que no era bueno para mí; que su reputación no hablaba muy bien de él. Pero como la tonta que soy, fui con él de todas formas, ya sabes cómo somos con las cosas que no son buenas para nosotros.— dijo viendo a la cara a Wendy por un momento. — Pero esa decisión volvió para morderme en el trasero, que digo, si me arrancó el corazón. Debí haberle hecho caso al tío Ford.— llevó sus manos a su rostro, limpiándose las nuevas lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar. — Soy una estúpida enamoradiza sin salvación.

— Mabel no digas eso…— comenzó Wendy pero la interrumpió.

— ¿Y sabes lo peor?— la pelirroja no le contestó. — Aún lo amo.— dijo con una sonrisa melancólica. — Aún lo amo, es por eso que duele tanto.— sollozó, volviendo a cubrir su rostro con sus manos.

Wendy se quedó callada, optando por llevar un brazo alrededor de la chica en un abrazo de lado y dar pequeñas palmadas en su espalda, con esperanza de que la calmara un poco.

— Mabel, no eres una estúpida. Un corazón roto duele, lo sé, y es difícil de superar. No te culpes al seguir amándolo, no es algo que se deje de hacer de la noche a la mañana, lleva mucho tiempo superar a una persona. Es fácil decir que ya lo hiciste pero esas son mentiras.

La castaña escuchaba con atención sus palabras, calmándose de a poco. Tenía razón en aquello, no debía sentir culpa por seguir amándolo.

— Además.— continuó, levantándose. — una de las mejores formas de superar a alguien no es encerrándote a ti misma con esperanza de que pase, sino pasarla bien con tus amigos.— sonrió ofreciéndole una mano.

Mabel le devolvió la sonrisa. — ¿Qué tienes en mente?

— ¿Sabes disparar?— preguntó, sacando un revólver de su bolsillo dentro de su abrigo.

— No, nunca quisieron que aprendiera. Una chica no debería de aprender esas cosas.

— Pff, ¿Lo dice quién?— se burló la pelirroja, apuntando a un cono de pino en un árbol y dando justo en el blanco, para impresión de Mabel. — No soy una de los guardaespaldas de tu tío por nada, Mabel. Y con la vida que llevamos también deberías aprender.— le ofreció el revólver y se agachó a su altura para ayudarla a apuntar. — Hazlo de ésta forma, es más pesado de lo que parece así que tu agarre debe ser firme si no quieres que rebote hacia tu cara. — se alejó un poco para colocar una botella a cierta distancia. — Ahora tienes un objetivo.

Mabel hizo lo que le mostró para apuntar, le quitó el seguro y disparó. Para su decepción no logró dar en el blanco, y suspiró pesadamente.

— Tranquila, es normal. Mira, esto es una táctica: inhala un poco y mientras exhalas lentamente disparas. Es un truco que me ayudó mucho.

La castaña trató de imitar lo que le enseñó al apuntar, sosteniendo firmemente el arma y respirando profundamente. Cuando disparó para su alegría la botella explotó, indicando que le dio en el blanco, lo que provocó que comenzara a reír y dar saltitos de alegría. De un momento a otro hizo una mueca de dolor, sosteniendo su cabeza y tambaleándose un poco. Fue sostenida por Wendy, evitando que caiga al suelo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó con confusión.

— Si. Solo son estos mareos: los he tenido por días.

Wendy frunció el ceño. — Mabel eso no está bien, debería llevarte a un doctor.

— Oh, no te preocupes no es nada.

— Podrías tener indicios de una enfermedad, mejor no corramos riesgos.— dijo agarrando el revólver que había caído al suelo y guardándolo devuelta. — Vamos a ver a un médico.

.

.

Dipper andaba caminando por las calles de Gravity Falls solo. Quería su momento para pensar un poco la situación en que se encontraba. Su tío seguía encerrado por su culpa. No lo liberarán a no ser que encontraran al culpable o que Gideon convenciera a los policías de que su acusación sobre los Pines fue una farsa, cosa que jamás sucederá.

A lo lejos pudo divisar a un hombre que caminaba casualmente al lado de las personas, chocando de vez en cuando. Lo que nadie notaba, es que con cada persona que chocaba, ésta perdía algún objeto de valor de su bolsillo. Nadie lo notaba, excepto Dipper.

 _«Deshazte de él»_

Sintió un gran impulso que lo llevó a acercarse al hombre y empujarlo al callejón más cercano. El hombre se recuperó rápidamente, al verse acorralado.

— ¡¿Cuál es tu problema, idiota?!— reclamó.

Dipper bufó. — Mas bien el tuyo, si sigues robándole a personas.

El hombre se tensó en su lugar. Lo había descubierto.

— No te metas en mis asuntos, muchacho.

Trató de pasar por un lado de él pero Dipper lo sujetó antes de que pueda irse y lo tiró al suelo de vuelta frente a él. Sacó un cuchillo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y pudo observar que el miedo se apoderó del rostro del hombre.

— O-oye, no tenemos que ponernos así, ¿Sabes?— levantó una mano frente a él en símbolo de paz. — Podemos hablarlo.

— No quiero hablar.— respondió secamente Dipper, sus ojos volviéndose amarillos y atemorizando aún más al hombre.

Levantó el cuchillo preparado para atacar, y antes de que el hombre pudiera gritar se lo clavó en la frente, en medio de los ojos. Al sacarlo se alejó rápidamente para no ser salpicado por la sangre. El cuerpo inerte cayó al piso, un charco de sangre emergiendo debajo. Dipper sacó un pañuelo, limpiando el cuchillo que acababa de usar. Hasta que escuchó pasos detrás de él. Volteó rápidamente y se encontró con la última persona que esperaba ver.

Gideon Gleeful se encontraba parado, sin mover ni un músculo. Su rostro expresaba incredibilidad y algo de miedo.

— No esperaba ver esto de ti… pequeño Dipper.— murmuró.

Dipper guardó el cuchillo devuelta antes de girarse a él. Empezó a sonreír lentamente.

— Dipper no se encuentra aquí en este momento.— habló.

Gideon frunció el ceño por un momento, hasta que relajó su cuerpo al saber de qué se trataba.

— Por otra parte, si esperaba esto de ti… Bill.

El castaño solo sonrió.

.

.

Wendy y Mabel estaban en el consultorio del doctor del pueblo. La había atendido hace algunos minutos hasta que fue por unos instrumentos.

— Te sigo diciendo que no es nada, Wendy.— insistió la castaña.

— Aun así me preocupa, Mabel.

El doctor volvió con un estetoscopio y se lo colocó escuchando los latidos de la chica. Lo pasó por su espalda y luego por su estómago, en donde se quedó más tiempo.

— Interesante.— dijo el doctor.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó Wendy.

El doctor se sacó sus instrumentos dejándolos en la mesa. — Por los síntomas que me describió la señorita creo que ya tengo muy en claro lo que pasa. Aunque, se ve muy joven… no es mi asunto.— le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. — Felicidades, está esperando un hijo.

 _ **Continuará…**_


End file.
